Reid Garwin: the jerk of Ipswich
by Edward-Cullen-babe501
Summary: Reid Garwin is the hot shot badboy of Ipswich. So why the sudden interest in Beth. What is he like to her. Can they be friends, or will something stop them. I know, the summary is bad. Just give it a chance. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own any of the characters in the story. Wish I owned Reid though. ^_^**

"Ooof. Ummm, OW! Scuse me, comin through." Beth had only been at Spencer for two classes and she hated it already. The halls were crowded, the students were pushy, and there were way too many classes. She was late to her second and was probably gonna be late to third. They didn't care if you were new. She'd already received a "warning" and made one teacher totally hate her.

'Way to go Beth' she thought sadly. She looked up from her sulking and about dropped her jaw. Walking down the hall were the four most gorgeous guys she had ever seen and that was saying something seeing as her dad was a photographer for swim suit commercials. Sometimes, she got to go with him. These boys were totally rocking the school uniforms. One had light brown hair that was short but wavy and was small but you could tell he had some muscles. The next was much the same, just a little taller and more muscular. He had deep black hair cropped shorter than the last. Beside him was the biggest of the four. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair. And right behind them was one that was bigger than #'s 1 and 2. He wasn't that much smaller than the third guy. He had bleach blonde hair that was shadowed his eyes. His muscles were well defined even through the white oxford he wore. On his hands were fingerless gloves and on his head a black beanie.

As she was taking all this in two girls, yet another blonde and a brunette came running up to guys 2 and 3. They both started holding hands and being all mushy gooey about there "love for the biggest, smartest, bravest, cutest boys in the whole wide world." "_Yuck_" Beth thought fighting back a grimace. About the same time a teacher poked his head out the door of his classroom.

"OK girls, no PDA and Mr. Garwin for the millionth time, please remove that hat from your head in the building."

The girls both laughed while the blonde boy feigned surprise. "_Moi,_" he asked in with a mock face of innocence. "Surely it's not the millionth time already." He had a huge smile on his face before he had even finished his sentence. The group he was with was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, I know you can't count much higher than 25 but that's not my fault."

"Mr. Moshwits, you insult my intelligence."

"I sure did, now lose the hat, get in here, and the rest of you get to class." Everyone within earshot was cracking up now including Beth. As she looked at the schedule in her hands, she realized Mr. Moshwits was her next period. Unfortunately she had kept walking while looking at the list of teachers. She ran right into Reid after the rest had gone in.

"Excuse you. I'm walking here" he said as he smirked and walked off to go sit in his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL??? JERK!"

"What did you say to me?" He turned around with an incredulous look on his face, as if he couldn't believe he had been challenged. He stalked over and deliberately stepped on her dropped papers. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Did I stutter or was I just talking to fast for you to comprehend." She cocked an eyebrow and glared. He glared right back. As she was glaring she couldn't help but notice that he had really blue eyes. Suddenly he had a smirk on his stupid face. He turned around, digging his heel into her paper so that nothing was readable. He walked off and called over his shoulder, "Have fun getting to class now."

With that he walked up the row of seats and the few students who were in there went back to what ever they had been doing. Thankfully, the teacher was still in the hallway gabbing with another student. Beth bent down and muttered "you jackass" before proceeding to pick her books. Then there was a hand there helping her. She looked up into the face of the brunette boy that had been in the group of four. She could see up close what she hadn't before. He had icy blue eyes like Reid did. His face had something sort of boyish to it, but not in a bad way. It suited him and made him look really hot. She guessed it was some kind of innocence thing that made him that way. She was staring and didn't even realize until he cleared his throat. She shook her head and noticed that he was holding her notebooks out to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly taking the books. She knew she was blushing. It didn't seem to bother him, or else he felt bad for her. He smiled a quick little grin.

"It's no problem. Are you ok? Everyone here knows how Reid is and he can be a really big jerk. Just like you said." He smiled again at the memory and she noticed he had a really white smile. Just another plus to him.

She remembered too and blushed even brighter. "I'm fine thanks. I'll just stay outta his way from now on." She looked at the floor as she talked.

"You're new here. Where'd you transfer from?" He sounded like he was trying to keep her from being too embarrassed so she answered "Westbrook, Connecticut. It's a really small town." She finally looked up and saw he was really listening.

"Do you miss it?"

"No, not really." They both smiled at this.

"Why not?"

"It was just too small for me. It had no history at all. This place does."

"That makes sense. Hey, have you got anyone to sit with yet? There's a lot of kids and you might not know any in this class."

"Actually no, I don't. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, that is if you wanted to you could sit with us. But it's totally up to you." He looked a little frantic as he said this.

"Us? Is Reid included in that?"

"Yeah, you probably don't want to. Never mind." He was the one looking at the floor now. Beth looked up at Reid and he was smirking as if to say 'there's no way you will.' He had seen the whole thing.

"Is that your way of rescinding your invite, or can I still sit with you?" He looked up and smiled at her. '_What have you gotten yourself into now_?' she thought as she looked up at that arrogant blonde. "By the way, I'm Beth Shaufner."

"Tyler Simms." And then he grinned his perfect grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I totally own **_**The Covenant**_**… And I'm also the queen of a small tribe in South America. NOT!!!!!! ; )**

Beth slowly trudged along behind Tyler. She could see that Reid hadn't expected this. As they made it to the top, the tall guy with the black hair started talking to Tyler.

"Who's your friend?"

"Guys, this is Beth Shaufner. She's gonna sit with us today. Pogue, that means you need to move your fat ass." The biggest guy looked up.

"What are you talkin about? My ass is not fat. Would you like to see," he asked as he stood up, one hand on the top of his pants.

"Dude, totally not necessary." This was the blonde girl. Everyone laughed as Pogue sat back down. He did scoot over though.

The girl raised her hand for Beth to shake. "Hi Beth, I'm Sarah." Beth shook it and then Sarah pointed out the rest of the people. The other girl was named Kate and she was going steady with Pogue. The black haired guy was Caleb and he went out with Sarah. Tyler was single and Reid wasn't seeing any one person… he saw as many as he wanted.

"So what brought you to Ipswich," Kate asked. The class had already started but they were supposed to be "discussing and contributing about the book" in groups which meant almost everybody was just talking.

"Ummm… my dad's workload is too much right now so he wanted a good school I could stay at but still see him. So he picked Spencer because they have a really good reputation."

"What dorm are you in," Tyler asked.

"Oh, prying a little bit are we baby boy?" Tyler blushed scarlet but Beth went on like she hadn't seen him.

"305. I don't know where it's at though."

Kate and Sarah both squealed, "That's right down the hall from us!" Caleb looked at Beth and muttered "I am soooo sorry." Everyone laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I gotta go to work."

"Oh, where at? Maybe we could give you a ride."

"It's some bar called Mikey's or Mickey's."

"Nicky's?"

"That's the one. You know it?"

"Everyone in Ipswich knows what it is. Duh."

"Shut up Reid, she's knew and doesn't know." Tyler defended her like he had known Beth and not Reid for forever.

"How did you get a job there? It's like, nearly impossible," Sarah said.

"I just put in an application and two days later he said I start today."

"Lucky. Hey, we're all going anyway, you wanna catch a ride? Tyler's driving" Pogue added with a laugh. Everyone else laughed too.

"I don't get it. Is he a bad driver or something?" Beth was confused at this point.

That made everyone else laugh harder. Caleb pitched in, "Nobody knows. Every time he gets behind the wheel, Reid winds up driving."

"Oh, well yeah I guess I'll get a ride. But I have to be there by 6:30. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, totally, that's fine. Absolutely no problem at all." Tyler had started to babble now and was once again red.

"Down boy, you don't wanna drool on her now do you," Reid said. Tyler looked like he wished he could sink through the floor.

"So, have you got anything to wear tonight?" Sarah sounded extremely concerned.

"Ummm… I was thinking maybe some jeans, a shirt, and shoes," Beth said with a smile.

"Good choice. Did you come up with that idea all on your own," Reid asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah. I did." Beth smiled at him like he had just given the highest praise possible. Sarah and Kate started to laugh while Reid scowled, obviously displeased at the fact that he hadn't embarrassed her.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let any friend of mine go out in just 'jeans, a shirt, and shoes.' Me and Sarah won't allow it. You can come by our dorm and we'll help you get ready." Kate sounded excited at the idea of having a new Barbie doll to dress up.

"Beth, just say no while you still can. Please, don't go to the dark side," Pogue begged with mock horror. Sarah and Kate both smacked him on the arm.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be ok." Beth smiled at the group. "What time should I come over?"

"Hmmm… hair and make-up plus clothes and shoes. You have to be there by 6:30. It's a 20 minute drive. Maybe around 3 o'clock. No later than 3:30." Kate and Sarah were both thinking about it while Beth sat there dumb founded at the idea that it would take 3 hours to get ready.

"Told ya," Pogue said.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I should have listened."

About that time the bell rang and they all got up to leave. Tyler lingered with Beth.

"I'm really sorry. I know that must have been uncomfortable." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. They're great." She smiled kindly.

"So what's your next class?" He suddenly stopped as he realized Reid had destroyed her schedule. "Crap. I'm sorry. Do you need to go get another one?"

She smiled and said "Nope," as she pulled a piece of paper from her notebook. There, she had listed all her classes. "I always make a spare. I lose things… a lot."

"Hey, I have Ms. Huble next. You wanna walk together?"

"Sure. I am so tired of being invisible in the hall. Well not invisible, just ignored and pushed out of the way."

Tyler laughed as they started out of the classroom and into the hallway. Beth thought that she was going to like Tyler. Nobody stepped on him, she thought with a smile.


	3. anouncement

_**Ok people. I'm trying to update sooner but I just started back to school and I don't no how to put Beth's outfit from chapter 3 where you can see. If you think you no, email me suggestions. My chapter should be up really soon. Today or tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own **_**The Covenant**_**. Oh well. A girl can dream can't she? Here's chapter 3. Read and review please. Constructive criticism or if you like it. Whatever. Let me know your thoughts on it. **

Beth went through the rest of the day in a blur. She had two classes with Tyler, one with Pogue, three with Sarah _and _Kate, one with Caleb, and unfortunately, four with Reid. When ever they had classes together, she sat as far away from him as possible and he still managed to throw paper in her hair, hit her with a pen and a spit ball in three of the classes plus trip her in one. He did all this with out getting caughtwhich really pissed Beth off. In her fourth period, she sat behind him, after he had tripped her, and threw a pen at the back of his head. He looked back but Beth was looking straight ahead. The girl next to her had started talking to her so she talked out of courtesy. In the middle of their conversation, she felt something hit her in the forehead. She looked directly at Reid where he had turned around and flicked a piece of paper at her. She looked down and in blue ink it said '_open me'_. She pulled it open and on the inside it said _'real mature. ur soooo not going to survive tonight. I'm goin to the bar tonight and I'm going to bug the shit out of u. hope u can keep up with my orders. U'll be tomorrow.'_

Beth stared at the paper and furiously scribbled back '_ok. But just remember who is goin to be messing with ur food. I would hate for something to happen to it. ____' _She quickly made sure the teacher wasn't looking and then flicked it at his head. He was a little slow in reaction time so it smacked him right between the eyes. Beth, the girl beside her, and a few around Reid all started cracking up. The teacher turned around right after Reid stashed the note.

"What's so funny," he honestly looked curious. Not in the mean 'shut up in my classroom' teacher kind of way.

"What are you talking about," the girl next to Reid asked. Everyone feigned innocence.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said like a sulky child.

About that time the bell rang so everyone filed out for lunch. Beth gathered her stuff and quickly went into the hallway. The second she walked out of the room a hand and a piece of paper were in her face.

"If there is anything wrong with my food tonight, I will do everything I can to make your Spencer experience as miserable as possible."

"Did you know that some poisons and spices are completely odorless, colorless, and tasteless?" Beth looked at him with a look of amusement.

"Whatever. Don't do anything funny. I'll know about it. See ya."

Beth wondered what he meant about he would know if she did anything to his orders as she walked to lunch. When she entered, she saw Tyler sitting at a table with Kate. Beth walked up to them and sat down next to Tyler as he scooted over for her.

"Are you two the only ones in this lunch," Beth asked.

"No. We all have this one, but only a few people here eat healthy so the salad line is really short and usually Tyler steals someone else's food," Kate said with a laugh as she took a bite of the salad in front of her.

"I do not steal. I take it when ever it's not being watched. Do you want something Beth? I could go get it, or go with you, whatever you'd like." He seemed like a little puppy. She couldn't say no.

"Ok. Will you go with me to get a salad?"

"Sure." He sounded a little calmer this time. He led her to line and they were through it very quickly. Tyler insisted on paying, saying it was the gentleman thing to do. When they got back to the table, everyone else was there, including Reid. She sat down and he quickly snatched his food back and covered it.

"Uhh, Reid, you ok," Caleb asked like he was talking to a crazy person.

"No, ask Beth."

"Oh boo hoo. Get over it." Everyone looked at her as she said this and raised their eyebrows.

"Get over what?"

"He said he was going to be very bothersome at work tonight so I simply told him that I would be the one handling his food and that if he didn't want it messed up, he wouldn't be a pest tonight. Nothing major."

"Good plan," Sarah said with a laugh. Reid uncovered his food again as everyone started laughing and eating again.

"Thanks for the sympathy," he said with a slightly sulky expression.

"No problem. Anytime."

The rest of the day passed without incident. At 3:15, she dumped her books in her room and followed Kate and Sarah back to their dorm. It was cozy. They had moved a big fluffy chair in and put a big TV in the corner. The closet was open to reveal tons of clothes. They immediately sat Beth down in front of a desk they had added a mirror to and started heating up straightners and pulling clothes off the rack.

"Here, brush threw your hair so it won't hurt when we do it," said Sarah as she tossed Beth a hairbrush. She did as she was told and then Kate came and started straightening her hair. Sarah looked at skirts, Capri's, jeans, tank tops, halters, sweaters, and more. They eventually decided on a denim mini-skirt, orange halter, and some strappy black high heels. After Kate straightened Beth's hair, she tied her hair into a couple of knots so that half was down, and half was in a bun. They then proceeded to do her make up and then they got ready. Beth was shocked because when she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but notice how good she looked. That plus Kate and Sarah getting ready really did take three hours. As they finished up, Kate called the boys and told them to get Tyler's hummer ready because they were coming down. When they got outside, the guys were all laughing at something and Tyler was blushing. As they looked up however, they all just kind of stood there like idiots. Reid regained his cool first, big surprise.

"All right baby boy, I'll take those keys," he said holding his hand out expectantly.

"NO," shouted Beth. Kate and Sarah started laughing.

"He's not that bad of a driver,"  
said Pogue with a smile.

Kate leaned in and whispered something to Beth and then they both laughed.

"I guess if you trust him then I do too." She suddenly didn't seem so opposed to Reid driving. They all climbed in and the seating wound up having Reid driving, Caleb riding shot gun, with Sarah in the middle. Pogue and Kate climbed into the middle row and pulled down the last seat so Tyler and Beth could climb in the back seat. As she was getting in, Beth slipped and to stop her from falling, Tyler reached up and caught her arm and, blushing very red, her butt. Everyone had been looking back and Reid just had to open his big mouth.

"Gettin a little grabby are we?"

"Shut up Reid. She was fixing to fall and he, unlike you, wasn't about to let her fall and bust her freakin ass bone. If you have a problem with that, tough shit." Beth looked kind of shocked. She didn't think Sarah would say something like that. She seemed too proper. Beth couldn't hold in the giggle. It started small and then Tyler started laughing too. Soon even Reid was laughing.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. Please forgive me."

"Your forgiven she" said with a smile. Beth proceeded to climb in and Tyler went after. Once settled, Reid cranked it up and they drove off, Beth for her first day of work, the others for their millionth party, all looking to have some fun.

**I no it's a bad ending for a chapter, but I had writers block. Send comments on what you think should happen. Fight, no fight, Aaron Abbot, Kiera, whatever you would like, send and I'll see what I can do. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry its been so long. My parents locked up our computer. Its really retarded. Anywhoo, heres the chapter. IT IS A LEMON! First one, read and review. ****J **

They rode into town, Reid speeding and blaring "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. Beth sang along and saw out of the corner of her eye that Tyler kept opening his mouth to say something and then snapping his mouth closed again. _I guess he'll say it when he's ready_, Beth thought. In about ten minutes time, they were at Nicky's. Reid hopped out, followed by Caleb and Sarah. Out of the back came Kate and Pogue. They let the seat down and walked to the door. Tyler got out and then turned back and right as Beth was climbing out, he turned around and threw her over his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN TYLER," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The guys at the door busted out laughing and everyone in the parking lot turned to stare. Beth had started hitting him in the head which only made them laugh harder.

"No way. I don't want you to fall."

"For Christ's sake, I'm wearing a damn mini-skirt. Please put me down," she begged. She felt the skirt rising on her thighs, every second, it came closer to exposing the bright orange thong she had put on.

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that." he said. He made the skirt slide up a little more and grazed his teeth along the side of her leg. Nobody else saw it, but she definitely felt it. She shuddered and thought that she might not have minded, were they somewhere more private. Then she realized she didn't want him to know that so she started hitting him again. " Tyler Simms, I swear to God, Jesus, Allah, anybody else you can think of that if you don't put me down right now, when you do I'm going to kick your ass."

Reid yelled " when they bring religion into it, that's the time to run like hell in the other direction."

Tyler reached the door then asked, " Beth?"

" What?"

" If I put you down, are you going to hit me?"

She sighed and said " No."

He set her down and she turned around and kicked him hard in the shin.

" Ow. You said you wouldn't hit me."

" And I didn't. I kicked you. Big difference buddy. Then they heard an obnoxious voice say " Damn. That's a nice little ass you got on you."

Beth turned around about the same time Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue all said " Fuck off Aaron."

" Or what."

" Or I'll knock that fuckin smile off your face," Reid growled.

" Come on let's just go," Beth urged.

" Yeah, that's right, listen to your new little whore."

Tyler lunged at Aaron and Pogue and Caleb had to hold him back.

" It's alright Tyler. Let it go. It's no big deal," Beth said. He looked back at her, stopped for a minute and shrugged the restraining hands off of him. He walked up to the door and went inside.

" If you ever want to be with a real man, look me up," Aaron said to Beth.

" Why, do you know one. Cause a real man doesn't pick fights with girls, you little punk-ass," she shot back, and with that they went inside and left him standing there.

" I'm gonna go find Tyler, then check in with Nicky I guess." She turned and walked around the place until she caught sight of him at the bar.

" Hey. You ok," she asked.

" I'm fine," he growled.

" Yeah, I figured because you look like you just won the lottery."

He smiled at that and pulled her ear close to his mouth and whispered " He shouldn't have said that to you. I should have knocked his teeth out.

" I'm ok. I just don't like confrontation," she said with a laugh, but just as quietly as him. " But if you're ok, I'm gonna go find out when I can get paid.

" Oh, yeah. Go ahead. I'll see you around."

Beth walked to the other end of the bar and found a huge, bald guy handing out orders. " Ummm, Nicky," she asked, timid because of his size. It surprised her when he looked up and smiled at her.

" Beth?"

" Yes sir."

" Good to have you. Tonight I just want you to start by taking orders and working the bar. If you need help, ask me. Aprons are under the counter and that's all there really is for tonight. OK?"

" Yes sir. I think I got it."

" And if any of the guys get to grabby, let me know and I'll come take care of it."

" Thanks. I'll remember that," she said with a smile. She pulled her half apron on and got to work.

**********************************************

Five long hours later and the people just kept flooding in. Beth was hot and sweaty but she was off in fifteen minutes. She had been taking orders, serving them, serving drinks and cleaning off the empty food plates and beer bottles. She went through the next fifteen minutes looking at the clock and swore it was going one minute for every two that really passed. Eventually, it reached eleven o'clock and her and the other girl on that shift told the two for the next one that they were gone. Beth hung her apron up and went to find her group. She saw them sitting in a back corner close to the pool tables. Reid was playing Aaron and apparently winning because him and his friends looked really pissed off. She saw one guy who had been very rude at the bar.

_Figures, someone like him would hang out with Aaron. _Beth thought he had a similar all-girls-want-me-and-all-guys-want-to-be-like-me kind of attitude. She looked back at the pool table and saw Pogue and Tyler were also back there. Sarah and Caleb were on the dance floor. She went and sat down by Kate and she said " Hey there, working girl. How's it going?"

" I have never been so tired before. Are all Ipswich guys so incredibly… hungry?"

Kate laughed and answered " Yeah, pretty much." They continued talking and joking until the guys playing pool came to sit down.

" Hey waiter girl, I'm thirsty. Get me a beer," Reid said.

" F off dude. I'm on a break and that's not the best way to get what you want."

" Yeah, whatever." Pogue and Kate got up to go dance, so Beth turned to Tyler and asked " Did you win anything?"

" Heck yes. Enough money for a burger and two Cokes." Beth laughed and he looked delighted that he was the one who put the smile on her face.

" You two need to get a room," Reid said.

" Oh yeah?" Beth had a mischievous look in her eyes.

" Yeah. You're embarrassing the room."

" Well if that bothered you, then you're gonna hate this." She pulled Tyler up by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Reid and Tyler looked stunned by this, but he was willing. She was swaying and soon Tyler was taking control. She liked it for some reason. Like she could feel the power he had. She thought it was sexy. He turned her around so she was facing away from him. She sang down and came back up, using him to keep her balance. He bent down a little and put his hands on the outside of her legs, then ran his hands from there all the way to her neck. She turned back around and he ran his hands back down her sides, resting on her hips. She started grinding and he ground right back. His hands went to the small of her back, then lowered a few inches.

" As much as I hate him, Aaron was right," he panted. " You have the best ass I've ever held," and gave it a squeeze.

" Thanks… I think. And I think that you definitely have the best body I've ever seen," she said running her hands up under his shirt.

They looked at each other for a second then he leaned down and kissed her long and hard on the lips. She loved that he was kind of rough with her.

" You wanna get out of here," she asked.

" Oh yeah. Just a second though. I be right back." He kissed her on the cheek. He went up to a guy at the bar he apparently knew and asked if Reid, Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue could all ride with him back to the dorms. The guy yeah so Tyler said thanks. Then he walked off to the table and told Caleb and Sarah, who had stopped dancing not long after Tyler and Beth had started, that he was taking the truck and had already gotten them a ride. He leaned into Caleb and whispered something to him and Caleb looked up at Beth, then looked back at Tyler and laughed. With that out of the way, Tyler hurried back Beth and said, " After you mademoiselle."

They walked out the door and back to the car where he helped her in and eagerly hopped in his side.

" Anywhere you really wanna go," she asked.

" Yeah actually, there is. It's really cool. No one else knows about it."

He backed the truck out of the parking lot then took Beth's hand and held it in her lap. It only took about 10 minutes until he stopped, but there were a lot of turns and she had no idea how he remembered the way. But once she saw the place, she didn't care if she never got out again. There was a lake which was completely surrounded by trees, except for where the truck was parked and a small area near there about 10 feet across and 9 feet long. The moon was full so it reflected the scene back to her with perfect brilliance. She had gasped when she had first seen it, and she had forgotten about Tyler completely. She looked sideways now and saw him staring at her with a smile.

" What," she asked smiling back at him.

" Nothing, I'm just glad that you like it. I've never brought anyone here before."

" Oh, wow. Ummm, thanks," she said blushing, visible even in the moon light. He ran a finger along her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and then she pulled back and said, " Are we gonna get out?"

" Yeah." He cut the engine and climbed out. She did to and walked to his side of the truck and he took her hand, then walked down to the edge and sat. She took her high heels off and dipped her feet in the water. He watched her for a minute until she asked how he had found it.

" I got pissed at my parents a lot when I still lived there. I never wanted to fight with them, so I walked out one day. I just kept walking into the woods, turning sometimes, and I just kind of stumbled here. Two nights later, same thing. I just kept coming back. I actually haven't been here for a few months."

" It's really… amazing. I can't believe it hasn't been found before."

" Yeah. I'm amazed I found it." She got up and said, " You wanna go sit up there? I'm getting wet right here." He smirked then got up and went to the small clearing.

She sat down and then he did, but he went ahead and laid back. She laid back to and he rolled so he was halfway on her. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips. He slipped his hands under her shoulders and laid her back. He kissed her neck and freed his hands, then slid them up the front of her shirt, rubbing circles on her stomach. He felt her shudder and thought it was bad because she sat up and pushed him back down.

" What's wron…" She leaned down and kissed him, hard, telling him that he had done nothing wrong. She straddled his stomach and he groaned into her mouth. She rocked and he bucked, frightening her, until she realized what it was for. He snaked his hands up her shirt, only this time he didn't stop at her stomach. He cupped her breasts through her bra, and she whined into his mouth. He brought them behind her and went to release her, but she pulled back. He was tight and uncomfortable in his jeans. She smiled and then sat all the way up. He followed and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him in. He tried being sweet, but that didn't work. Eventually he cupped her neck and rolled her so he was on top again. He wasn't gentle, but he didn't hurt her. This was what she had wanted, not the sweet gentleman he always was. She kept it up for a couple more seconds, then let him in. His tongue dominated her mouth in less than the moment it took to get in. He pulled back slightly and sucked on her bottom lip.

" mmmmm…" She moaned and he sucked harder. That accomplished, he went back to undoing her bra. She didn't stop him, so he cupped her. He felt how hard her nipples were and said, " I did that?" He sounded shocked at what he could do, so she nodded eagerly. Without thinking about it, she reached the edge of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He did the same and, becoming shy covered up her breasts.

" Oh no, we're shy now? That just won't do." He leaned down and kissed her throat, slowly going down. At the top of her left, she brought her hands down and ran them through his hair. He skipped the space in between and went straight to the nipple. "Ahhhh," she cried out as she entered his mouth. He started teasing her with the tip of his tongue. While he did that, he undid the button on her skirt.

She pulled his hands away, and slipped her own down there. She found his belt in the way so she undid it, then his belt, and finally his zipper. He lifted up and helped her slide them down. She felt him through his boxers and he rippled his muscles. She ignored that because he was inching his way to her skirt again. She let him this time and he slid it down with no problem. She laid there a minute before, hands trembling, she moved to take off the only thing preventing his manhood from being in direct contact with her. She felt him harden against her leg and started blushing.

" Wait," he said.

" I'm sorry," Beth cried. She jerked her hands back in a flash.

" For what? I was only going to ask you, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait."

" More sure of herself now, she replied " I want this. No, I need this. I can't wait." She had a pleading look in her eyes, so he lifted, granting access to his waist band. She slid them down and was amazed by how large he was. She had expected a little smaller. Her eyes went wide and Tyler couldn't help but laugh. She was embarrassed, so she rolled over so the light was behind her and her face was hidden. She felt her eyes brim with tears. It was just a natural reaction for her. He felt a tear hit his chest, and instantly sat up.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you."

" Well you certainly weren't laughing with me."

" I know that, it's just that, well, I've been with a couple girls and each reaction was the same. It's because of that stupid baby boy nickname. I didn't mean to upset you. Are you ok?" He was so sincere, she couldn't help but give a little smile. " I'm fine." She leaned back down and continued sliding down to her original goal. She gave him a devious smile before devouring him. He was to large for her to fit all of him in so she used her hands to make up the difference. He hissed at first contact, then moaned and groaned as she kept going. His hands, as if on there own, went to her hair and showed her how he wanted it. After he released her, she continued with her rhythm. Soon he was panting and his groans were getting louder. She went faster and sucked harder the louder he got. Soon he was bucking and his eyes were closed. He felt as if a coil were tightening, and it was going to have to be released. And that's just what it did. He came hard into her mouth and she stuck with her job. She milked him, making his high last a little longer. When she was finished, she sat up and looked at him. She had some of his juices on her fingers so she looked him in the eye and sucked each individual one clean. He just sat there, still recovering. When he was better all he could say was " Wow." She smiled like an angel. With lightening reflexes, he grabbed her, flipped so she was on bottom, and grabbed her orange thong. Her was slow as he slid it off, because he wanted her to say she needed him. " Please Tyler," was all she said, and it was off. It went on top of their clothes pile. He slipped a digit in her and she did something between a scream and a growl. That only encouraged him to add two more fingers. He slid them in and out at first, then she started rocking back and forth. Soon he inserted his last finger, his thumb rubbing her up and down and back again. He could tell she was making her way to cloud nine.

" That's right baby girl. Use me for you. Come on, it's all about you now." She felt a muscle coil and said " Tyler, I'm gonna, gonna, I'm gonna…" If actions speak louder than words, he would have had to be deaf or totally crazy not to know what she was going to do. She came and flooded him, cum running down his arm, almost reaching his shoulder. He didn't care. She was still going, so he was to. He was working hard now to please her like she had him. When she was through, he wiped her forehead with his clean hand, and tried to stop the shakes racking her body. She saw what was on his other arm, so she slowly took it and inserted on finger in her mouth. After her clean up job, she calmly sat up and kissed him. He tasted her and wished he had made her go with a tongue instead of hand. _"Maybe next time."_ He once again, rolled, so he was dominant. He lined his tip up with her entrance, leaking slightly. She nodded yes but he had to ask. He didn't want to hurt her.

" Beth, umm, I'm sorry to ask but, have you had sex before. I just don't want to hurt you," he said, hating himself almost the whole time. _It's for Beth. Suck it up. _That was his main reason, but he was also kind of jealous.

" I understand, and I'm sorry, but yes. If I had known you were here, I would have waited. If it helps, you've shown me a better time than all of them combined." She hung her head but he tilted it back up.

" It's fine. Thank you, and I just can't stand the thought of hurting you." He had to admit, her compliment eased his jealousy, so he was better now. She was touched by his concern, yet eager for it to begin so she took the tip of his penis and positioned it at her center once again.

" Wait," she said, and dropped him. " Do you have a condom." She was red, but he just reached over her and grabbed his jeans. He pulled his wallet, and from that, extracted the one thing she needed to both ease and trouble her. Yes, it was safe sex, but she saw the size. It was one of the largest sizes carried. To hide, she took it and slipped it on him. He grunted in the back of his throat and she smiled. Ready once more he lined up with her. " I love you," they both said, as Tyler plunged ahead. Beth's head dropped and her eyes rolled as he entered her tight, hot space. Thinking she was hurt, he stopped. Then, she bucked herself forward. He relaxed and started breathing again, then went as far in as he was willing to go. He then slowly pulled out to the tip and went back.

" More. faster. harder. Something" she begged and he couldn't refuse. He gave her all three. He was plunging in up to the hilt, then pulling all but an inch or two out, then going back with as much speed and power as he could without breaking her. She was going wild, shifting beneath him, never still. Soon, she flipped them. She was doing the work now and had a look of deep concentration on her features. Her breasts jiggling, he grabbed one and put it in mouth. She loved it. She wanted him to come first however, because she pulled back and started pinching her nipples, at their hardest now, and screaming his name. he got longer which drove her wild. He was yelling out at the top of his lungs, grabbing dirt, flesh, rock, and anything else he could to squeeze. Five minutes later, they felt the same coiling, but Beth was not one to lose she started rubbing, sucking her fingers, and all other things but it didn't work. Then right before she came, she took some of precum and got it on two fingers. One she licked, but the other she gave to him. He remembered wanting her earlier, and how she felt around him.

" AH YEAH! BETH! RIGHT THERE! HARDER! AHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt his orgasm coming, and knew it would be huge. Then he felt his body let it all go. With that, Beth came even harder. She clamped down on him and that made it last. When they had both stopped panting somewhat, he said " Thank you Beth. That was amazing."

" Don't mention it," she replied, still breathless. He sat up, cradling her then stood up still attached. She grinned and said, " We should stay here tonight. It's a long drive, you're in no condition to, and"

" Beth, if you want more, just ask. Only not out here. It's freezing."

" I want more," Beth said, so Tyler bent down, picked up there clothes, and wrapped his jacket around her. He walked to the very back of the truck, set Beth down, opened it up, then folded down the last back two rows of seats. Beth climbed in and shut the door. She turned around and straddled his naked lower half. With that, they started round two. The truck was rocking so hard, it almost tipped. But they didn't stop.

*********************************************************

The next morning, Tyler woke up with Beth's arms around his middle, covered in his big jacket. She looked very peaceful. He watched her sleep for 15 minutes until she woke up.

" Good morning," she said in a dreamy voice.

" Very good morning," he answered. She sighed, content.

" You know what this means right," Beth asked.

" What's that?" Tyler couldn't have sounded happier had he won the lottery.

" I have to go back and tell Kate and Sarah where I was, although I think they can figure it out. What about the guys."

" Dammit," he said sitting up. " They are going to be pissed. I missed a swim practice."

" Guess we better get back," she said. They started getting dressed, but Beth realized her panties were missing. " Have you seen my panties?"

" Why yes, last night and today. But they're mine now. Sorry," he said, twirling them around his index finger.

" Thanks," she said, pulling her skirt a little further south.

" You know, I think missing practice was definitely worth it. I should come here more often. Good things happen," he said climbing in the driver seat. Beth sat down and he slipped his hand on her thigh. They drove off to face their friends, but didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hey. Here is my next chapter. It doesn't really start with a point of view. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. I love the encouragement. Oh, for this and my last chapter, I do not own The Covenant.**

"Where there hell is he?" Reid was pacing back and forth.

"Why does it really matter? He's a big boy Reid," Caleb said. Him and Pogue were sitting on Tyler's bed and watching Reid wear a track in the floor. They had come straight back to his dorm. Tyler still wasn't back yet.

"I don't like it. She seems like trouble."

"Look Caleb. I think Reid finally came out of the closet," said Pogue, which set him and Caleb laughing.

"Bull shit. I'm not gay." Reid didn't look happy.

"Why does it matter? This isn't exactly the first time he's done this. _He's not a virgin._ OK?" Caleb put an emphasis on the last sentence and said it like he was talking to a crazy person.

"Yeah I know that. I got him most of those girls, after I was finished with them," said Reid with a smirk.

"Maybe he was just tired of your leftovers. Or, maybe, you're just jealous cause she didn't want you. See, this is what happens when you're a total asshole to all the new girls. They go to Tyler."

"I am NOT jealous. I just don't like her makin' him late to everything."

"He missed one practice. Had probably a good reason too. Kate's hot, but Beth's not to bad herself."

"You noticed that too," asked Caleb.

"OK, you've established the fact that she's hot. Now can we…"

About that time, a key was put in the door and the knob turned. The door opened real slowly and Tyler poked his head around it. It was silent for a minute before Pogue smiled and said "Young man, do you have any idea what time it is. You had your mother worried sick," he said pointing to Reid.

Everyone laughed as Tyler stepped in and shut the door.

"I wasn't worried sick. I was fine. You shoulda seen the blond I brought home. She was hot." Reid blew it off as being all cool with the situation.

"So what, skip his blond story. Where were you? Did you get some?"

"Was it any good?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know? It's not really any of your business." He waited a second and then, "Somewhere, yes, and ohhhhh yeah." Tyler looked very smug.

"Our little boy is becoming a man," said Caleb, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"Coach is pissed you know. You missed when we're two practices away from the meet," said Reid. He looked like he was glad he wasn't in Tyler's shoes.

"Yeah, I know that. Did you leave me to fall on my ass?"

"We should have, but we didn't. We told him you were somewhere throwing up a bunch of white foam," said Pogue with a smile.

"He thought you needed a rabies shot. Do you need a shot Tyler," asked Reid.

"No I don't, and you were right. I was "throwing up" all night. And once right before we got back. I had some help cleaning up though."

"From that tiny little girl. You mean to say that she went all night with you and then again today and isn't suing for damaged goods," asked Caleb with a smirk.

"That obviously means he isn't that big in that department," said Reid which earned him a punch in the back from Tyler.

"Kidding," he quickly said. "So, you gonna see her again tonight?"

"I don't know, why," Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Just curious." Reid sounded way too innocent. Tyler let it go though.

"Lucky S.O.B," said Caleb.

They kept on kidding and bantering in that way for about thirty minutes, before heading to the gym to work out.

Beth had no idea how this had happened. One minute, she was telling Kate and Sarah where she had been, and the next, she was in Kate's car headed to the mall.

"Remind me why we're going again," said Beth with a questioning look at Sarah.

"We dressed you last night, and if all of your bras and panties are that simple, we have a lot of work," answered Kate while passing a truck full of guys. They were almost all big and muscular. A few were small and slight, but still hot. "Besides, this gives us a reason to shop."

"Bras and panties, shopping, and the mall. I can think of only one place that has all those in common," she groaned.

"VICTORIA'S SECRET" Kate and Sarah squealed together.

"Fun, fun, fun for everyone!" Beth grumbled it like a curse. She looked out the window and saw the truck full of guys was back. They were looking out the window back at her, so she quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught. She peeked back up and they were laughing. One of the small ones looked up and smiled and Beth saw to silver snakebites. She didn't know why but she thought those were the sexiest things ever. He had semi-long black hair. She could tell he was pretty muscular for his size from the fitted shirt he was wearing. Sarah saw the guys and giggled. Kate turned and flat out waved. Then she sped up a little. They got far ahead of the trucks, but never quite lost them. Soon, Kate pulled into the mall parking lot. The same truck followed at a distance. The girls went in the Sears entrance and they weren't far behind. They never said anything, just waited a minute. Beth suddenly felt very shy. They entered Victoria's Secret and the guys stopped outside the door. Kate and Sarah helped Beth choose some cute pieces out then went on their own searches. Beth looked out the window and saw the guy with the piercings smile again and she flushed bright red, went straight to a changing room and practically slammed the door. She fumbled with getting her clothes off. _Calm down Beth. They're just guys. You should be flattered._ That helped a little. She slipped the first thing on, just a see through gown halfway to her knees. It was blue and lacy. She liked it. She put it in her "buying" pile and tried the next one on. As she did she heard someone at the door.

"Beth," Kate asked.

"Yeah," Beth answered.

"We're gonna run to the bathroom. Be back in a sec."

"Ok. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Beth heard her leave, and then heard Sarah say 'Hey guys. Where are you headed today?' "Flirt," Beth said, smiling to herself. A couple minutes later she found it. The outfit they had come for. It was gorgeous. She had fallen in love. (Check my profile for outfit.) She heard someone outside the door and, thinking it was Kate or Sarah, stepped out shyly. It was NOT either of them. It was the hot guy with the snake bites. He turned around when he heard the door open, so he got a really good look. His jaw dropped. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was staring. She jumped back into the dressing room as she heard him say, in a shocked kind of voice, "Damn". She was flattered but also extremely embarrassed. She changed back into her normal clothes, grabbed her stuff and went out. She was headed for the counter when he came back.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. My friends left and said they'd be right back so I sat down back here. I didn't mean to see you." He sounded sorry so she turned and looked at him.

"It's alright," she mumbled looking at the floor. "I know who your friends went to look for and they both have boyfriends. Sorry."

"What about you? You got a boyfriend?" He smiled as he said it.

"Why, are you offering?"

"Maybe, but that's not an answer."

"You don't even know my name." She laughed as she said this.

"K. I see how it's gonna be. Hi. My name is Josh. Might I inquire as to learn your name?"

"Hi smart-ass. My name is Beth. Was there something you needed besides a free viewing?"

"That," he said pointing a finger at her, "was not my fault. You're the one who popped out the dressing room in nothing but those skimpy underwear. Do not blame me for that."

"Fine, you got a freebie. But that's because I thought you were someone else. I don't even know you. Just your name."

"You never answered my original question. Are you dating anyone?" They made their way to the resister as they talked. Beth thought about it. Tyler hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. Maybe she was just a one night stand. That thought about broke her heart. She really liked Tyler. She didn't know the answer to his question so she instead replied,

"Ummm, I guess you could say I'm pending but…"

"But you're not sold," he finished for her.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thank you," she said as the cashier handed over her bag.

"Hmmm, I could work with that." He smiled and she watched as he put his hand on his chin and pretended to think really hard. They were walking by the food court when he said, "I got it. I could buy you a smoothie and we could see what we have in common. If it works, we go out for dinner tonight. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds fine, but I get to pick the place. I like milkshakes, not really smoothies." She smiled.

"See, that's good to know. Where would you like to go?"

"Kystal's. They have the best chocolate milkshakes ever." They walked up and ordered then sat down at a table in the center of the area. Beth looked up and saw Kate and Sarah, along with the guys Josh had come with.

"Can I ask you something? And please don't get mad. Those guys look like huge jocks and you look like, well,". She stopped and looked up at him.

"I look like the guy they should be beating up," he finished for her. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You see the big guy," he asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" She looked back at Josh and he smiled.

"His name is Jared. His older brother tried to give me a swirlie the first day of school, so I hit him in the nuts and walked away. A teacher was right outside the door, so he couldn't do anything. Well, he caught me after class and tried to stuff me in a locker. Jared showed up and hit him in the face. His brother tried to jump him, so I got him from behind. A teacher came out and saw us all fighting, cause his brother's friends had came to help him out, and he gave us all detention. We've just been friends since then, and his brother can't stand us." He shrugged like it was nothing to beat up somebody else's brother.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. They finished their drinks then and Josh asked, "So, what about you? How did you wind up hanging out with those two? You looked miserable the whole time."

"I just moved here and they live right down the hall from me. They're friends with the guy I think but am not sure likes me. And you can't refuse Sarah's puppy dog face," she added with a laugh. They sat and talked for thirty minutes before Sarah, Kate, and Josh's friends came over smiling like a bunch of maniacs.

"Sooooooooo, what did you guys talk about? Anything interesting. Did you buy something? Can I see?" Sarah and Kate were firing questions like there was tomorrow.

"And who is this," asked Jared.

"Guys, this is Beth, Beth, this is the guys."

Jared bent over her hand and kissed it like way back when. The girls all laughed, and Beth asked, "Ummm, can I have my hand back?"

Jared let go and Josh said, "She is my dinner date for this evening. So back off and no kissing her, ok," he asked in Jared's direction. He winked at Jared, which all the girls missed.

"So, do you guys want to hang out a while longer," asked a guy in the back with his eyes on Kate.

"Sorry, but we got to get back now. Beth, you ready to go?" Sarah sounded impatient, and Beth was pretty sure what it was about. She wasn't eager to go, but replied, "Yeah, just a second though." She fished a pen out of her purse, grabbed Josh's hand, and bent over. She quickly wrote her cell number. Josh got a good look down her shirt that nobody else did. He squirmed uncomfortably, his pants feeling suddenly tight. Beth finished and dropped his hand then said "Call me to let me know what kind of place it will be, when, and that kinda stuff."

"Ok. I'll see you later." They all smiled and said a group good-bye and the girls turned and walked off. The guys checked them out as they walk. Half way down the main hall, they heard the girls start to laugh and Beth looked over her shoulder and the guys all looked different directions, which made her laugh harder.

"So, you're going out with him tonight. Hmmm, remind me who you were out with last night. Lyler, Skyler, sounds familiar." Sarah raised an eyebrow at her.

They were out at the car, so Beth threw her stuff in the back. "You honestly think I didn't think of that. I know what we did, but this morning he kissed me good-bye and didn't even ask me back out. I didn't know what to do. I have issues with saying no to people. I feel rude when I do."

"He didn't ask you back out?!" Kate stopped putting her seatbelt on and dropped her jaw. "Are you serious?"

"No, which is why I said yes to Josh. I didn't know if Tyler just one-night-standed me or if it just slipped his mind."

"I'm sorry I was like that. If I had known he hadn't asked you back out I wouldn't have been so… defensive. He's a good guy," said Sarah looking abashed.

"Well, let's get back. I kinda have a date with Pogue. He's taking me to dinner in a "fancy restaurant", meaning better than Nicky's or McDonalds," said Kate, which sent them into fits of hysteria. They talked and laughed as they drove back.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

"Yeah, and we're going wear again?"

"The Green Room. So dress semi-formal. Nice jeans and a pretty top, although I bet all your shirts are pretty on you."

Beth giggled and said "Thanks. I'll see you later. I gotta get ready though.

"OK. I can't wait."

Someone walks away down the hall, and their eyes flash with lightning, then back to ice blue.

"So she's going out with someone else. Did you ask her back out?"  
"No, but I was going to later. God, how could I let this happen? Damn it. Where's he taking her?" Tyler's eyes were wide in desperation. He had been wearing a path through all of the ruble on his and Reid's dorm floor.

"He said something about the Green Room. That fancy place in town. Why, what are you gonna do? Trail her all night." Reid raised his eyebrow in laughter.

"Yeah, if that's what it takes, I guess I will," said Tyler with determination.

"Dude, I think he was kidding," said Pogue with a look like Tyler was crazy. "You can't do that. It's an invasion of privacy. What if she caught you?"

"She won't. Trust me."

"What ever. You better hurry though. It's almost eight and that's when he's picking her up. Take my bike. She'd recognize your truck, seeing as you two were rocking it all night." They all laughed and Tyler went to get ready.

"Wow, you look great. I feel under dressed." Josh gaped as he helped her in his car.

"You look good too. Don't feel bad, cause then I will." He laughed as he went to his side and climbed in. Beth looked out her window and saw, as they drove away, a bright yellow motorcycle follow out. Josh was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans, the kind that make everyone's butt look good, and a black dress shirt. Beth had a silky yellow top, with long billowy sleeves and nice flare jeans. She wore four inch black stilettos. She had her hair in curls with it pinned up out of her face. They talked and joked the whole way there. When they went inside, it was a tiny but cozy little place, with everything set up elegantly. They sat, and he pulled her chair out for her. They ate and sat for about thirty minutes, before he asked "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, ok," she said grinning." They went outside, and Beth noticed the same motorcycle from earlier two shops down at the video store. What she didn't see was Tyler in an alley shadow, watching the whole thing. He watched as the guy led her into the park, heading towards the shadowy picnic area. '_I don't like this_' he thought as he pulled his phone out. It rang then went to voicemail. He tried two more times and was finally answered on the third try.

"This had better be important," panted Reid.

"It is. He's taking her away from all crowds, light, and cameras. The guys creepy. I don't like it. Can you ditch the girl and come down here? Like, now," he said when Reid groaned.

"Fine, just a sec." Tyler heard Reid say, "I gotta go babe, call me," slip on some jeans, and then walk in the hallway. "Where at," he asked.

"The alley by the video store, and hurry up." Tyler watched Beth get farther and farther away. Then Reid was there.

"Come on then, let's go get her," he sighed as she disappeared into the trees.

"Can we go back, I don't like the dark," Beth chuckled nervously.

"Let's stay a while. I won't let anything happen." He put his arm around her, and slowly slid it towards her breasts. She turned away and said "I gotta go now and started heading back. He grabbed her and spun her back then pinned her to a tree.

"No, you don't," he growled in a whisper.

"Get off of me, you little creep," and she hit him in the nose. He slapped her and started tearing at her shirt, so she tried to run. He slung her to the grass and sat on her stomach, cutting her breaths short. It was starting to hurt, and then, the pressure was gone, knocked away by Tyler. Reid helped Beth up and turned her around, facing him.

"Are you alright," he asked, concerned more than she would have thought. She just nodded her head real fast and stared at the ground. He walked off, and she heard Josh grunt, and then a crunching noise. She flinched, then turned around in time to see him go down. Reid searched his pockets, pulled Josh's phone out, and then called someone.

"Better come pick your boy up. He's somewhere in the park," and he hung up. He looked at Tyler and nodded in Beth's direction. He ran over and asked, "Are you ok, did he hurt you." She stared at him, then began to cry. He scooped her up bridal style, and carried her to the motorcycle, Reid tagging along.

"Have you got her," he asked, and when Tyler nodded, he stepped into the alley. Tyler looked down at Beth and she said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come. Thank you."

"Shhh, it's ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. I have to take you home on the bike though. Can you hold on to me?" She nodded and he helped her on, then got on himself. He gave her a helmet and his jacket. She was in shock and just took them with a blank look. She fastened her arms around his waist like a zombie. As he started the bike, she looked up at him and thought, '_my knight in shining armor_' and relaxed against him. He started the bike up and started home.

Tyler walked her into his dorm and sat her down. Then, he went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and gym shorts. She changed in the bathroom and he laid down beside her. She fell asleep to him murmuring "I love you" and wrapped in her knights arms.

**Did you like it? Read and review please. Let me know what you guys want more of, don't like and all that stuff. TTFN **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, again. I'm writing this at like, two in the morning. Hope y'all like it. It's probably gonna have lemons in it … but with whom? THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE! Ok, read and review. Those are like little drops of sunshine on my dreary high school days. Anywho, enjoy.**

**P.S., sorry the formats have been turning out weird lately.**

The next couple days passed in a blur. Beth and Tyler rarely separated, and Reid was even being nice to her. They didn't tell anyone outside of their little group what happened. It turned out that Josh happened to attend Spencer, which had Beth constantly on edge. She knew Tyler wouldn't let anything happen, but she had to be alone sometimes, and she was terrified he'd come find her then.

Within two weeks, that fear was smothered.

She was in the library doing a research paper, and all the guys were across the hall at the school's gym (stupid place for that, but oh well). Sarah was two aisles away, and Kate was at the desk, flirting her way out of late fees with the student help. Beth was in the back corner and saw a book she thought she wanted. She jumped a few times and was fixing to go get someone, when two hands came from either side and pulled it down.

"Tha-," started to say as she turned around. She stopped short as she saw Josh's face; snakebites, hair, guy liner and all. She filled her lungs as she prepared to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… I just wanna talk. There's nothing wrong with that." He had a hint of hysteria in his voice. Beth nodded her head yes, and then snuck her hand in her back pocket without him seeing. She grabbed her cell phone and then she pressed down the #2 button, Tyler, and just held her phone behind her back.

"You ran off the other night. Not very smart, I would have expected better from you. Although you did go out with a total strange, so maybe it's not totally shocking. Anyways, we need to finish what we started." And with that he crushed his lips to hers, trying to gain access with his tongue. She bit him hard and he jerked back.

"You little bitch." He raised his hand to slap her, and then they heard it. The doors to the library banged open with a crash that sounded way too loud in Beth's ears.

"Beth," Sarah shouted as she saw who was coming.

"Over here," she cried and ran out of the lines of books. Josh lunged after her and grabbed her by the hair. Suddenly, Tyler's fist was in contact with Josh's stomach. He went down, but held fast to Beth, so she was pulled to the ground, crying out in pain. Tyler stomped on Josh's restraining arm and he released Beth. She scrambled over to Sarah and stood up. Josh stood up and glared at Tyler.

"You shouldn't have done that." He lunged at Tyler, and they started fighting. There were no teachers in the library, so no one stopped them as they went at it. Tyler seemed shaken and unfocused, and Josh managed to hit him once in the mouth and the eye. That was all before Tyler grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen to me you little fucker, and listen good. You mess with her again, or anyone else, then when I get done with you, they're gonna need dental records to i.d. you. Got it," he thundered. When Josh was silent and just spit at him, Tyler slammed him into the wall again. "I said, do you hear me!" Beth never thought she could be scared of Tyler, but she was completely wrong. She was terrified. He looked ready to kill.

"Tyler, let's go. Let him down." Reid sounded like he was thinking the same thing.

"Why should I? He doesn't deserve it," he growled.

"Tyler," Beth whispered. "Tyler, let's just go. This isn't you." He made no move to let him down, so she said the one thing that came to mind. "Please Tyler, for me. Please let him go." He turned to face them and, when he saw the look on Beth's face, sighed, turned back, and threw Josh down. He walked to Beth and took her hand. The atmosphere seemed a bit calmer. Pogue went over to Kate and they walked out whispering. Sarah and Caleb did the same thing. Reid looked at Beth. She nodded, so he followed the others.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," said Beth. Tyler kneeled down and picked up Beth's fallen books and purse and handed them back to her. He took her hand again and was headed out when the librarian came in and saw the blood on the guys' faces.

"What happened here," she cried in a shrill voice.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," replied Beth. They kept walking out and the librarian looked shocked as they walked past.

Once in the hallway, Beth turned to face Tyler, and wiped the blood of his face with a tissue from her purse, then asked, "So what now?"

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure. This littler encounter makes me want ice-cream. Is that ok?" Tyler was amazed at the smile on Beth's face.

"Yeah it's fine, but how can you smile like that after what just happened?" He sounded shocked, like he couldn't believe there was still joy in the world, especially around her.

"No pressure, but if you count my first day here, you've saved me about three times and I'm not really scared with you close by." She smiled at him in a way that nearly broke his heart. What if he had been to late that night? She wouldn't feel this way. She'd probably be in therapy and never trust another guy again… ever. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the parking lot. They made their way to his hummer and he helped her in, then walked to his side. He climbed in, started the vehicle and was fixing to take Beth's hand, but decided against it and quickly laid it on the center seat. Beth saw and scooted over. She strapped her belt and picked his hand up, set it on her thigh, and started tracing patterns on his palm.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can hold my hand," she said.

"I just want you to have time to recover. It's generally a traumatizing experience, or so I've been told. But I don't mind if you don't," he said, looking sheepish. They drove for a while, then pulled into a Dairy Queen and went inside. Beth got a cherry dilly bar (my personal favorite) and him, a chocolate blizzard with brownies. They drove to the small public park and got out. They sat down on one of the benches and watched people walking by. She laid her head on his shoulder and tucked her feet under herself.

"Thank you Tyler. I'm really glad I met you." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Me too." He pulled her in, leaning, ready to kiss. She stared at his perfectly smooth lips… and shoved her ice cream in his mouth. He pulled back, taking a huge bite with him. "At usn't fu ay. Ahh, bran feeze." She sat there laughing as he swallowed. When he was done, he said, "I think you owe me a kiss for that. Don't you Mr. Squirrel? See, he agrees with me."

"Fine, but," she said jumping up, "you'll have to catch me first." He lunged and just missed as she ran to the truck. He caught her as she opened the door, and using himself as a cushion, threw them on the ground. He sat them up, and she leaned in to kiss. He took his spoon and dropped ice cream down her shirt, right in the center.

"OH MY GAWD THAT'S COLD," she shouted, jumping up and pulling her shirt forward so it could slide out. Tyler was rolling laughing so she said, "Oh, you think this is funny. See how you like this," and before he could stop her, she pulled his pants forward and dropped the rest of hers in. He stood up and started dancing around and Beth sat down laughing. When he had got a majority of it out, he sat down and asked "Do you feel better? Anything else you wanna do?"

"Go back to the dorm and wash all this off. You?"

"Same here." They got in and he pulled out of the park. About five minutes later, they were out of town and a piece of ice cream dropped of his shirt onto his pants. Beth wiped it off and, accidentally hit his crotch with her fingers. He hissed and jerked.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Mm hmm. Just fine." He sounded really tense. Beth figured out why he had jumped pretty quickly.

"Oh crap, more ice cream," she said innocently and did it again. Same result. The time, she just felt him through his sweats (he never changed from the gym) with no excuse. He swerved towards the side of the road but straightened back up.

"I like this game," she said in an amused voice.

"Don't…" he said, but it was too late. She cupped him and he hit the gas. They were in the middle of nowhere, so he pulled over and turned the car off, throwing his head back and sighing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She looked bashful, slightly ashamed. She remembered how he had looked in the library.

He grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't be, as long as you keep it up," he said as he dipped her hand beneath the thin, grey material. She was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. She slid her hand his length and back. He jumped forward and nearly hit the steering wheel. '_No use for that just now_' he thought. He slid over, then into the back seat, pulling Beth with him.

"Hey, watch out. Delicate merchandise here," she called as she landed on top of him.

"You definitely deserve it. Now back to work woman," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me? I know you did not just say that," she said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. Could you please resume your previous activities," he asked, clearly begging for more.

"Hmmm, previously, I happened to be licking and sucking some ice cream. But no ice cream here. What a shame."

"I know something here that tastes like ice cream. You could try it."  
"OK, but just a taste." She lowered her head and took him in. He twitched a little but tried to stay still. She started making circles with her tongue and he started moving in time with her. Soon they flipped off the seat and he was on top. He tried to climb off, but she held him there. Within five minutes, he came strong into her eager mouth. She took it all, and then sat back up like nothing had happened.

"Much better than the ice cream," she panted as they climbed back up front. He drove home, the whole time wishing they were in a bed. When they got there, Beth went into Tyler's bathroom. They had the money and connections, so he and Reid had put in a shower. Tyler flipped on the TV as Beth closed the door. He glanced up and saw it wasn't shutting. It had bounced off the frame a little, and she hadn't noticed. He started to call her name, but stopped as she pulled off her top, then bra, running her hands over her sensitive breasts. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Next she slid off her jeans and panties. Nothing there, but as she bent over to turn the shower on, Tyler thanked God for low hanging, angled mirrors. As soon as she was in, he slipped his pants down and started running his fingers all over, thinking of the way Beth had done it. He pictured her there, and soon was panting loudly, actually calling her name. He thought something was different, but wasn't to worried with that. Then a set of hands were there, massaging his sack and rubbing him all over. Beth had just got out and was drying off when she heard her name. She peaked out of the door and saw Tyler on the bed, pleasuring himself with her in mind and quickly picking up speed. She quietly slipped in to help and he soon blew again, on both hands this time. With that done, she picked his wallet up off the nightstand. She looked and found the condom. She slid it on and then came on her self. Tyler was just staring at the whole scene. She started moving, when he flipped and took over.

"I love being on top," he explained.

"Don't tell anyone, but, I love you being on top. I like when you are in charge. It's like you're showing your dominance. It's fucking sexy." Conversations were cut off as he hit her G spot and she screamed his name. She clamped, and was soon riding the high waves like it was her life. As she finished, he did too and then he slid out of her. He stayed on top though. They were covered in sweat and Beth was drifting to sleep.

Then a key was stuck in the door. It swung open, and Reid was there. Beth was wide awake now, and scampered under the covers. He saw a flash of peach colored flesh as he turned to look. Tyler was left to fend for himself.

"Dude, what the fuck. Don't you knock anymore? I'm kinda busy." Tyler looked totally pissed.

"Dude what the fuck. Don't you normally fuck somewhere else, like not here? Hey Beth." Her eyes were poking over the edge, and she looked mortified.

"Either get out or go in the bathroom. NOW!" Tyler sounded ready to kill.

"Fine, don't mind me." Reid paced into the bathroom and shut the door. Tyler climbed up and got her some clothes. It was night time, so he asked "You just wanna stay tonight?"

"With you, definitely." They slipped their clothes on, and then Tyler called Reid out of the bathroom.

"Was there a reason for coming right now?"

"Yeah, actually there was. Coach wants you, Marc, and everyone else with the last name beginning with S. Bring a swimsuit." He smiled at Tyler in a devious way.

"Oh. Tyler, I'll just go to my dorm." Beth looked put out.

"No, don't go. I'll be back soon. Just wait and I'll be here when you wake up. OK?"

"Fine." She watched as he gathered his stuff in a bag. With that accomplished, he came and kissed Beth long and hard. "I love you. Don't wait up. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said bye to Reid then walked out.

Reid's P.O.V.

Reid was walking down the hall with a guy from the swim team.

"It's fucking gay he wants to do all this tonight. We have two weeks," Reid complained. He had been in the pool practicing with all the G's of the team. He was sore all over and wanted to go to sleep.

"Why did he go from T's to G's to S's," asked the other guy.

"I don't know. But I'll see you tomorrow," Reid replied as they stopped by the other guy's dorm. Reid continued down the hall to his dorm, and heard two people screaming. '_Someone's having a good time_' he thought as he walked to the door. Then he realized it was coming from his room as someone yelled Tyler's name. He stopped short. All he could think was 'damn." He waited until it was quiet before sticking his key in the turn and busting in. He looked over at Tyler's bed and saw light skin disappear under the covers.

"Dude, what the fuck. Don't you knock anymore? I'm kinda busy." Tyler looked furious.

"Dude, what the fuck. Don't you normally fuck somewhere else, like not here? Hey Beth." He smiled because she looked mortified at the idea of getting caught.

"Either get out or go in the bathroom. NOW!" Tyler sounded ready to kill.

"Fine, don't mind me." Reid paced into the bathroom and shut the door. Once there, he sat down on the sink. He thought about how lucky Tyler was. Beth was hot. He listened to their conversation for a minute, and then stiffened. Tyler had asked her to stay, but Reid knew he was going to have to leave.

"Please say no, please say no," he whispered.

"With you, definitely."

"Crap," he said as Tyler called him out of the bathroom.

"Was there a reason for coming right now?"

"Yeah, actually there was. Coach wants you, Marc, and everyone else with the last name beginning with S. Bring a swimsuit." He smiled at Tyler in a devious way.

"Oh. Tyler, I'll just go to my dorm." Beth looked put out.

"No, don't go. I'll be back soon. Just wait and I'll be here when you wake up. OK?" '_No, let her go,_' thought Reid.

"Fine." She watched as he gathered his stuff in a bag. With that accomplished, he came and kissed Beth long and hard. "I love you. Don't wait up. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said bye to Reid then walked out. '_Well, this should be fun_,' he thought sarcastically. For the fist time ever, Reid Garwin was jealous.

Beth's P.O.V.

She watched as Tyler walked out, and thought, '_This will be a lot of fun._' She looked at Reid and he was just staring at her. Tyler's shorts were too big, so she had rolled them up and they were resting low on her hips and about a half inch lower than the edge of her butt. She started blushing and looked at the clock. It read eleven.

"I'm gonna lay down now, so yeah…" she trailed off as he kept watching her. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She had started keeping a spare at their dorm. She finished and walked out. Reid was spread out on his bed wearing a pair of low basketball shorts. He was topless, and she couldn't help but notice that he had an awesome body. She stared for a few seconds before he looked at her.

"You can stop drooling anytime. I know I'm hot." He smirked as she turned bright red, and walked over to Tyler's bed and sank down facing the TV. She buried herself in the covers and asked Reid, "Are you watching this?"

"Nope, there's something much more interesting right here." She flicked him off, then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She went back to her side of the room and laid down again. She turned off her lamp and buried her head in Tyler's pillow. She noticed that she could smell not just him, but her perfume too. She inhaled then rolled quietly to face Reid. He was still spread out on his bed, propped up against his head board. She rolled back over and fell asleep.

Reid P.O.V

He closed his eyes as she rolled to face him, then she rolled back. He listened as her breath slowed and she fell asleep. He sat there watching her for about thirty minutes then went to sleep himself.

"Reid. Reid. What are you doing over there? Come over here, with me," Beth called to him from somewhere he couldn't identify. He sat up and looked around. He turned his light on and looked around. His jaw dropped. Beth was kneeling in the center of Tyler's bed, wearing nothing but a skimpy blue nightgown that reached only halfway down her thighs. He could see that she had a tiny matching thong and no bra. He scrambled out of his bed and stood up. She smiled her angel's smile and beckoned to him.

"What are you doing? Is something wrong?" He watched as she slid off the bed and came over to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, dominating with her tongue because of her shock. He kissed her back and she smiled.

"I need you Reid. Tyler's not working for me. He's sweet, but I always see you. I need you," she repeated. She took his hands in her own and ran them up her sides, then over her breasts, and leaned back in pleasure. He thought about it for a second, but then forgot about Tyler as she pushed him onto his back. She slid up to his waist and straddled him. He sat there as she ran her hands over his chest. Then he sat up and slid his hands under her gown. He pulled it over her head and started rubbing her nipples. She arched into his touch and cried out.

"Harder Reid. I want more," she begged. When he stuck one in her mouth, she started humming. Then she pulled back and slid his basketball shorts off. She threw them across the room and grinned. He prepared for her to take him in her mouth as she leaned down. But then she just blew on the tip. He was fully erect, so he came forward, but she pulled back.

"Do you want something Reid? I need to hear it."

"Yes. I want me in your mouth."

"What was that?" She smiled like a kid with a magnifying glass standing over the ant hill.

"I want you to suck me dry. Make me yours," he shouted. She obliged and his mind went blank. She was awesome at her job. She rubbed him in all the right places and followed directions very well. He soon felt the familiar coiling in him and told Beth, "I'm gonna cum." Do his horror, she pulled off of him and sat back. But then she rolled them. He supported his weight with one of his arms and she continued with her hands. He exploded all over her stomach and his head rolled. As his arms began to shake, he dropped down on her. She smiled as she felt his hardness pressed against her. She rolled them again and sat up. He watched as she wiped a streak on her finger and imitated her earlier motions. Then she offered him a finger and he took it in his mouth. He sucked long and hard. Then she sat up and faced him on all fours. She crawled up even with him and laid on her back. He eagerly slid down and removed her panties. Then he rolled on top of her. She bit her lip then smiled at him. He plunged in up to the hilt with speed and force. She arched her back and grunted.

"Mmmm… yes. Harder. Like that, just like that." They were soon panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"I want to do something. Sit up on all fours again," he demanded. She did as she was told. "Now, hold on to the head board." Once again, she did like he said, and he entered her once again, and started going harder than before. She screamed his name and he went harder, farther, faster. He was coiling, fixing to release, and he heard a beeping. He tried to tune it out. He looked around… and woke up.

When he sat up, he looked for the source of the beeping. It was his cell phone. He looked down and saw he had made a tent out of the covers.

"Shit," he muttered. He picked up his cell phone and saw he had a voicemail from Tyler.

He hit the receive button and listened.

"Hey man. I'm gonna crash at marks. It's too late to be climbing all those stairs. Tell Beth I'll see her tomorrow. Bye."

With the beeping gone, he thought he had found what had woke him up. But then he heard it. Beth was whimpering in her sleep. She was frowning. He stood up and walked over to her. She had kicked the covers off and he could see her form through her clothes. He thought for a second and then his eyes flashed. He could suddenly see what she saw.

It was a dark, dripping tunnel. Josh was coming at her and she was running, but she tripped and he was right behind her when the scenery changed. She was in the corner of a classroom, and he was there. So was Tyler. They both stood glaring at each other and shouting. He thought it was in French. Then before he could make out what was being said, Tyler and Reid turned into two people he assumed were her parents, because the woman had her face and hair, and the man had her eyes. They were yelling about how they were going to take care of Beth. The woman said to send her to live with other family members, but the man refused. He asked how she could get rid of her daughter. Didn't she love her? It was her own flesh and blood. The woman insisted it was for her own good. Reid looked in the corner and saw a smaller, younger version of Beth, crying hysterically. Reid went to her and sat down beside her. She looked at him and said "Stay with me." He knew it was just a dream, but he couldn't leave her until the sequence changed. Five minutes later, it did. Beth was sitting at a bench in the lunch area reading. She was looking at Tyler from across the room. He caught sight of her, and his face lit up. Reid remembered this. It had actually happened less than a week before. He had been watching as Tyler went to sit by her and took her hand in his. She was glowing. With that, he withdrew from he dreams. He looked at her as she slept and saw she was smiling. He sat down on the edge of her bed and covered her back up. He ran his hand over her back and she rolled towards him. She grabbed him around the middle and held him. He started to withdraw, when he heard it. She sighed and said his name. His eyes went black and he was back in her mind. She saw him holding her. They were sitting on a bench in the middle of a beach. She was laughing and he was smiling like and idiot. She leaned back and rested on him. They sat looking at the water. He leaned into her hair and whispered 'I love you,' and then he saw him. Tyler was standing down the beach, a look of pure anguish on his features. Reid quickly changed her dream around, with him standing at a distance looking ready to die. Dream Beth didn't mind. If possible, she was happier than before. He pulled out again and looked at her. She gently removed her arms from his middle. He took one of Tyler's extra pillows and replaced it in her grasp. He chuckled as she inhaled in her sleep. Then he frowned at what had transpired. He was having dreams about her screwing around with him. She was having dreams about loving him and Tyler. He remembered dream Tyler's face and realized it had to stop. For the last time that night, his eyes closed blue and opened black. With Tyler's voice, he leaned in and asked "What are we gonna do?" He turned around, than turned back and kissed her lightly on the lips. Still as Tyler, he whispered "I love you." His eyes went back to their normal color, and he went and laid down on his bed. Worries began to cloud his mind. What was he going to do? He realized he really did love her. But so did Tyler. He had actually loved her first. He fell into a fitful sleep and woke up a lot through out the night, and in the morning felt no more rested that before he had went to sleep.

**Read and Review. I lurves (loves) getting those. Tell me how you liked it. Yes, no, it totally sucked. TTFN. (Someone asked me what that is. It means ta ta for now. Tigger says it on Pooh. I like Tigger.) Bye bye. I'll write again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I've been depressed and haven't wanted write. This chapter begins kinda funny. Don't hate me. I have a lemon, no more after this for a few chapters. Keep reading. Sorry again for the long times in between chapters. Let me know what you think of it. Review and enjoy ******

**Chapter eight**

Reid woke up to an empty dorm room. Tyler's bed was made and there was a note on the nightstand. He reached over and read Beth's small, neat handwriting. _Reid, I went for a jog and to get breakfast. Be back soon if your are awake before I get back, Beth._ He got up and stretched. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some old cut off sweats. He went to the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it would go. He brushed his teeth and stepped into the shower. He turned and let the water hit his strong back and well muscled arms. He stood that way for a while, long enough to release the tension he had in his neck, and then he bathed and washed his hair. He climbed out and dried off then he slipped on his sweats. He heard the door shut and the mattress springs squeak. He came out and saw Beth sitting on Tyler's bed eating a chocolate doughnut and drinking starbucks while watching the music video to "Second Chance" by Shinedown. She was wearing a pair of short shorts in dark blue and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was slightly red in the face. He smirked.

"What's so funny," Beth asked through a bite, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, just it looks like you've been jogging and now you're chowing down on a chocolate doughnut. Doesn't that kind of defeat the whole purpose of running?"

"Aha, but no it does not. I ran to counteract the doughnut I knew I would eat. Smart, huh?"

"Actually, yes." He looked like he couldn't believe that she had a good idea. "It's odd, but I think that actually makes sense. You have a very messed up brain girl."

"Oooh, thank you so much. That was so sweet." She grinned like a little kid.

"Did Tyler come back yet," Reid asked as she passed him a coffee cup and the box of doughnuts.

"Nope. But he just texted and said that he should be back in about ten minutes, and that was maybe three minutes ago. So only seven minutes to go."

"You'd be amazed what can happen in seven minutes." He winked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm… with you, I'm gonna have to say nothing."

"I bet I could change your mind." He stood up and took a step towards her.

"I bet you couldn't. I bet you wouldn't even do anything." She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyes in a 'bring it' manner. He advanced as he set his coffee on the night stand as he went. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. One more step, and he was directly in front of her. He was about six inches taller than her. She looked up at him and lowered her arms. He put his index fingers on each of her arms. He ran them from her shoulder to her finger tips and back up again. She shivered and he smiled his angel's smile. He leaned in and laid his head on her shoulder and blew on her neck. She was starting to get goose bumps. She backed up a step and he followed. He put his fingers back on her shoulders and ran them criss-cross on her neck then back. He slowly inched them down as he moved his mouth to her ear.

He stopped his fingers at the edge of her shirt and whispered, "Are you nervous?"

"Reid Garwin, you are such a stupid jerk. I hate you and hope you get drunk and bring home a girl that just won't leave." She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't think her knees would support her much longer. As an excuse to sit, she flounced to Tyler's bed and flopped down facing the TV. It would have been more dramatic had she not wobbled as she stepped. Reid smirked and came to sit in front of her hip. He spun her around to face him and said, "Why do you say such mean things to me. You know that ain't my style," he said while trying to look gangsta. "Besides, hate is a very passionate emotion and means," he paused dramatically, and then continued, "I hit a nerve."

"You did not, you just pissed me off. Tyler's the only one I want to play "Are you nervous" with. And hate is passion. Passionate anger. As in, disgusted with the person being hated." She stuck her tongue out at him and he made a grab at it. She gasped and pulled it back in, but he took advantage of her stupor and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pushed with all her might, but he was stronger, not to mention relentless. He ran his tongue along her lips, so she bit his lower lip. He pulled back, but only came back with a renewed vigor. Only this time, his kiss was much softer. She didn't want it, but she couldn't pull away. She gently ran a couple fingers through his hair and she sighed in contentment. Reid chose to break the kiss then and he smiled with nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"Did I change your mind," he asked, running a hand up and down her back. She looked very confused by the question and it sunk in. she had just kissed her boyfriend's best friend in her boyfriend's bed. She looked at Reid and started to cry.

"Beth, I'm sorry, I was only kidding. Look, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I have to go," she mumbled as she climbed up and made her way to the door. About the time she turned the knob, she heard a key in the door, and the saw Tyler's smile as the door opened. This made her cry harder because she knew he was happy to see her._ 'You don't deserve him. You are nobody, and he only dates you out of pity'_ the darker part of Beth's mind said. She saw his face fall as he registered she was crying.

"Beth," he almost asked as she pushed passed him. "What's wrong? What happened?" She ran down the hall as he turned to Reid. "What happened? Was it Josh again? Oh, I'll kill him." His eyes were black as he started out the door, but Reid stopped him.

"It wasn't Josh. It was," and he faltered. "It was me." He sighed as Tyler made the connection.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Tyler was on him in an instant and slammed him up against the wall. He had a death grip on Reid's throat. He slammed him a couple times as Reid tried to land a punch. He couldn't though. At that point, the neighbors came in and started trying to pull them apart (the door had been left open), so Reid kneed him in his crotch to at least make him hurt a little. Tyler instantly dropped and was holding himself as Reid gasped for air and rubbed his throat. The other guys instantly pulled the two to separate ends of the room. They both shrugged them off, and after assuring them that they were finished fighting, they left, shutting the door behind them.

Tyler glared at Reid from across the room: Reid did like wise.

"Mind telling me why my girlfriend just left the room, after being alone with you, bawling her eyes out?"

"It was the starbucks. A little to hot for her. No biggy."

"Haha, you're so amusing. Don't fuck with me. What did you do?"

Reid sighed and said, "I kissed her. Wait, wait, wait," he said as Tyler made to stand up. He slid back down the wall as Reid continued. "I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to mess with her, you know. Get her kinda horny for when you came. But then she stuck her tongue out, and I wanted to do that to her. But she bit me when I tried." Tyler smirked at that. "Then I was gentle with her, and, she just kinda stopped. But she looked nothing like when you kiss her. I asked her if I changed her mind about me, and then she started to cry. She wouldn't have if she didn't like you. I told her I was just messing around and she left, and you know the rest. I swear that's all that happened." Reid looked sincerely sorry, but he wasn't forgiven just yet.

"Why. Can't. You. Mess. With. _Anyone_. Else?" The words came out of Tyler's teeth as individual sentences. His face was blood red.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I truly am sorry for hurting her, both of you." Tyler was pacing and stopped as he looked at Reid. He walked over to him.

"I'll deal, but if you ever make her feel that way again, I'll castrate you myself. Got it?" He was quiet and calm when he said this.

"Yeah, Beth. Off-limits. Got it." Tyler walked over to him and helped him up.

"About the whole tongue thing, I kinda know what you mean. She's hot and just doesn't know." They talked for about five minutes, and then Tyler tried to call Beth's cell, many times, but no answer. "I'm gonna go find her. Tell her it's alright. I forgive her and all."

"Wait," said Reid.

"What?" Tyler looked confused.

"You could so use this."

"No I couldn't. I'm not you."

"I know that, but it wouldn't be for just you. It'd be for her too." He nodded with a knowing smirk.

"What did you have in mind," Tyler asked suspiciously.

"How do you feel about Sarah?"

Beth got in the car and drove. She couldn't take it. She kept seeing his face in her mind. She knew she was making him worry. Her cell phone was just a constant peel of Nickelback's song Far Away, Tyler's ring tone. She eventually turned it off. And kept driving. She stopped about ten minutes later, and realized it was the park where Josh had almost raped her. And Tyler had saved her. She banged her head on the steering wheel, then locked the doors, and climbed in back. She lay on the seats until the watch on her wrist read 12:35. She was depressed, but couldn't help but notice how hungry she was.

She walked into the restaurant across the street and sat down. A waitress named Brea came and offered her a menu. She ordered a burger and fries, plus a chocolate shake. When her food came, she just picked at it, not hungry any more. When Brea came back, she asked for a to go box. She got one then sat down opposite Beth.

"Are you ok? You look kinda… depressed. I hope I'm not being to forward." She grimaced.

Beth smiled. "Not really, and I'm fine. I know I look sad."

"Wanna talk?"  
"Well, I was staying in my boyfriend's dorm. His roommate that is also his best friend comes over and starts messing with me. We end up kissing, and I feel terrible. I don't wanna hurt him."  
"You should tell him that. I think he'd listen."

"I'm too ashamed." Brea looked up at the door and stared, but Beth didn't see.

"What would you tell him, if he were here and couldn't interrupt?"

"That I'm so sorry, I love him, we didn't mean for it to happen, and I'd understand if he wanted to break up with me. But I would pray he doesn't. I love him too much. He's saved my life twice. He's like my knight in shining armor," she finished. Brea sighed. "Awww, that's so sweet. And sincere. My ex-boyfriend left me for my b.f.f. It was hard. But, at least your man came back.

"What," Beth asked, looking confused. Brea nodded towards the door, and there stood Tyler, with one long stem red rose in his hand. He didn't look mad.

"I'll let you guys be alone." Brea collected her tip and walked off into a back room. Tyler crossed the room in three long strides.

"Tyler, I'm so." But a finger and a Shhh got her quiet.

"I heard it all. I believe you. I love you too." He looked so tender that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

They got her box and went to her car. She drove home with him whispering in her ear and when she finally got there, she was ready to strip in the car. As if reading her thoughts, Tyler said "Nope, I have something back in the room. A surprise, if you will." He smirked and she felt guilty. '_I cheated on him, and I get something. Nice,'_ she thought bitterly. However, he blindfolded her in the hall and walked her into the elevator. He licked a soft spot on her neck, and then blew on it, causing her to moan. When they got in his dorm, he set the stuff down, and led her to a chair. Then, he removed her shoes. Next, he took her shorts, and groaned because she had no panties on. He slid her shirt off, then the bra and threw it across the room. He leaned in, then jumped behind her and tied her hands.

"You've been naughty. I can't let that go unpunished." She shivered at his rough voice. He turned the overhead light off, and turned on the bedside lamp. Then he untied her eye cover and she almost died. There was the blond, so hot and damn sexy.

"Sarah? What the crap?"

"I heard you'd been bad, so I thought I'd help with discipline," she said with a smirk. She was wearing a see through red negligee. It was a baby doll style, with lots of lace.

Tyler moved over to and came up behind her. Beth understood she was meant to watch. He started rubbing circles on her skin and kissing her neck. Beth was already feeling the pain. His hands came to Sarah's nipples and he slowly started to tweak them. She moaned and laid her head back. Beth saw her own starting to harden. He suddenly stopped and ran his hands to her thighs. He pulled the fabric up over Sarah's head and tossed it to Beth. Beth was starting to whine and pull against her bindings. She didn't notice Sarah turn around and unbutton Tyler's jeans, then his shirt. She pushed that off before returning to her original goal. He got them the rest of the way off, and his boxers, all of which went to Beth. She watched as Sarah ran her hand up his shaft. He moaned, and she did it again. They picked up pace, while Beth watched, trying to get some form of friction from the chair. It wasn't working. Tyler suddenly tensed and exploded on Sarah's stomach and hands. She smiled as he fell back on the pillows. Meanwhile, Beth bucked forward. Sarah stalked towards her, covered in Tyler. She ran a finger up her stomach and let Beth have it. She sucked on her finger greedily. Sarah ran her hand over Beth's chest. Beth shuddered and then moaned at the contact. Sarah leaned down and ran her tongue across Beth's breast, getting closer to the nipple. Beth heard something and looked up to see Tyler stroking himself. He watched with interest as Sarah took Beth into her mouth and her hands made circles on her stomach. She started jerking forward and Tyler came over. He slid Sarah to the side and slid in between Beth's knees. He blew on her thigh and ran his hand up and down her legs. She started trying to slide forward, but her hands prevented this. He slowly leaned forward and parted her lips with his tongue. She jerked. This, plus Sarah's amazing skills were making Beth go crazy. He quickly thrust his tongue into her core and Sarah sucked her harder. They worked her for two minutes and Beth felt the coiling in her stomach.

"Tyler, I gonna cum." She tried to slide back, because she didn't want to do that to Tyler. But her pulled her closer to his face and bit down on her clit as Sarah bit on her nipple. She screamed out loud and released in Tyler's waiting mouth. He helped her ride her high out and lapped her up. She hardly noticed as Sarah stood up and pulled her top back on. She leaned down and kissed Tyler on the top of the head and walked out of the room, pulling on a large overcoat as she went. Tyler soon resurfaced and came up and kissed Beth. She tasted herself on his lips and sighed. He slowly reached behind her and untied her hands. She shot out of the chair as soon as she could. He stood up and she shoved him down on the bed. She slid on his cock as soon as she could. She started riding him hard. He was panting and throwing his head back. His eyes rolled in his head and he was squeezing her hips and slamming her down then back up and repeating it. She was soon crying out his name like it was her life. He soon released his seed in her and that pushed her over the edge. She collapsed against his chest.

"Holy shit, that was the best I've ever had Beth."

"Yeah, well I was jealous." She looked bashful, then said, "Never bring another girl… ever."  
"Ok, I won't. As long as you don't kiss any other guys again… ever." He smirked at her as she hid under the blanket and turned red.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. He just pulled her out and whispered "It is ok. I know how Reid can be, so you're forgiven." He kissed her on top of her head.

"Seriously, why Sarah. What about Caleb?"

"It was Sarah's idea and he couldn't say no. She said she'd have sex with him. After us of course."

"Well, it's only 2:30. Where do you wanna go?"

"I think I wanna stay right here. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

She whispered sexily, "Teach me. Show me how bad I was," as she sat up on hands and knees. And crawled up his chest.

**I know this was a sucky chapter, but it had to happen. Plays an important part of the story. Let me know what you think. I'd like to get at least ten reviews. I'll still write w.o. / them, but in enjoy knowing what you want in the story. I'll write more soon. Bye bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hewo my dear frans. How's it going? I'm trying to update quickly this summer. I don't own The Covenant, blah blah blah. Here's the next chapter. I reeeeeeaaaaly love to get reviews from you guys. Thanks to all who do and for adding me to favorite story or author. It means a lot. Hope you like. I added my best friend to this chapter. To protect her identity, I shall not tell you that her name is Steph/Stephani. Hint hint. K, I'll stop talking now.**

Beth was lying in Tyler's arms, in just his tee-shirt, when her cell phone. It was the best friend song and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"OH MY GAWD," she screamed. She was up and at the night stand, completely ditching Tyler within milliseconds. She snatched it up while he smirked, slamming her phone open.

"STEPHANI! OH MY GAWD. WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED? I'VE HAD SOOOOO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" Tyler heard a bunch of screaming and squealing from the other end. Beth sat back down on the edge of the bed and Tyler started stroking her hair and rubbing her back while she talked. The conversation continued in this way for about five minutes. Then she shot back up and started squealing at a painful frequency.

"OH MY GAWD! ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS! NO WAY! (Insert extremely loud screaming from both ends of phone. AHHHHHH just doesn't express enough excitement. Anywho.) THAT'S AWSOME!" They talked for about two more minutes. She was completely ecstatic. "Ok. I'll see you then. Loves ya." She hung up the phone and turned to Tyler. "You know the girl Steph that I talk about all the time? I think you talked to her a couple times."

"Yeah, is she gonna visit?"

"Better, she's coming to Spencer. She lives in Arizona and she finally convinced her parents to let her come back to Ipswich. I'm so happy." She was glowing. "And my roommate just moved out. I bet I could get Higgins to let her share with me."

"I could help if you can't do it. But you probably will be able to," he added as she looked nervously at him. That made her smile.

"We should celebrate." He winked.

"I wish I could, but she's getting here at 3:00 and I wanna have time to see her folks. I'm sorry. I'll make it up. You wanna come with me?" She pouted her lips and he couldn't say no.

"Alright. We can all go, if you want."

"Yeah, I want her to know what she's getting herself into. I mean, Sarah and Kate playing Barbie plus Reid being a total jack ass is a lot to take in. better sooner than later. She hugged him and slipped on her shorts. She ran to her dorm and slipped on some of her good jeans while calling Sarah and Kate's room. Kate picked up first ring.

"Hola seniorita. May I be of service to you today?"

"Yes, you and Sarah can slide on some of your best jeans and some shoes with a cute shirt to go meet one of my best friends and her parents. Please." She used her sweet and innocent voice.

"Yay, new friends. Sarah, get your fingers out of there. Get dressed. Sorry, I gotta help her before she kills her hand in the sink. What time should we meet you?"

"ASAP," Beth replied. "Bye," and she hung up. She texted Tyler to see if he had told the others. When he wrote back yes, she told him to meet her downstairs as soon as they could by the hummer.

It was 2:45 when the hummer, with two extra seats and Reid driving pulled into the park to meet them. They all clambered out and leaned against the truck. About ten minutes later, Beth saw Steph's Jeep Wrangler driving down the road. Within twenty seconds she had arrived and Beth was bouncing up and down. The car pulled to a stop and Beth shot at it as a small brunette stepped out. She met Beth half way and was screaming and hugging and it looked like crying.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you soooo much."

"I know, me too. Oh my gawd, Miss Benton (not her real last name so muahahaha to all stalkers,) you look so amazing. And Mister Benton, you are just plain old. Steph's parents hugged Beth and kissed her on top of her head.

"You take care of Steph. She's a bit… special." They all laughed as Beth's friends slowly made their way over.

"Ok Steph, so this is Caleb and Sarah, Kate and Pogue, Reid, and this is Tyler." She pointed each out and smiled at Tyler's name.

"It's awesome to meet you guys," she said embracing Sarah and Kate. They just smiled and knew they were gonna like her. After ten minutes, Steph's parents said a final good bye and piled into her jeep, which she was hugging.

"You are such a freak. You haven't even been here an hour and you've already started becoming friends with inanimate objects," said Beth.

"I'm just gonna miss Myrtle is all."

"Myrtle, that's nice," smirked Reid.

"Ignore Reid," Beth said as the jeep pulled away. "he's an ass hole." They all slowly walked back to the hummer. I am not, I just like making situations difficult." The guys put her stuff in back and were shocked, because Reid then handed Caleb the keys.

"Are you drunk Reid?" Caleb made to check his forehead, but Reid just slapped his hand away.

"No I'm not, I just thought I'd sit in back and welcome our new student." He smirked at Steph.

"Dude, you mess with her, I will castrate you… with yard scissors." Beth was glaring.

"Ahh, you're threatening to chop off his fellas for me. That, that's so sweet." She looked truly touched.

"Anything for you babe," said Beth looking amused at the look on Reid's face.

"Who says I'm gonna mess with her. I'm just gonna introduce myself and chit chat it up a bit. You got a problem with that Beth?"

Beth looked at Steph. Steph shook her head infinitesimally. "That's fine. But just know, my threat was not an empty one." She grimaced at him. Caleb climbed in the front seat, Sarah sliding in beside him. Pogue and Kate, as usual, took middle while Reid climbed in the back seat through the back. Beth and Steph squeezed in on either side of him. Tyler was sitting right in front of Beth.

"So, you moved from Arizona. That's cool. What's it like there," asked Reid while throwing his arms over the back of the seat, one hand resting on each girls shoulder.

"Hot, sunny," said Steph. She was looking at Reid and had _the _look on her face. The one that screams 'OMG HE IS SO HOT!' Beth frowned as Reid leaned towards Steph. Her breath caught in her throat and she blushed as she turned red. Beth noticed that both of Reid's hands were going lower, trying to mess with Beth's bra strap. Beth smirked. She knew it had been a good idea to go strapless, and not just because of her top. When he had reached about an inch lower, Beth suddenly reached up and bent his fingers back.

"AHHHHH, what was that for," asked Reid as he pulled his hands back and the middle row turned around.

"Don't even. You try and mess with my boobs again, and I'll break your fingers." Stephani laughed at this. "Don't touch her either."

"I'm a big girl, thanks anyways." Steph looked Reid right in the eyes and leaned in. "Stay off my boobs, k?" She did one of those weird squinty smiles.

"Yes ma'am. Got it," said Reid with a salute.

Twenty minutes later, Steph had all her things in Beth's dorm. Reid, Tyler, Steph, and Beth were the only ones there. The other four had gone to Nicky's.

"So," said Reid, looking at the girls who were sitting on Beth's bed sorting clothes out. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Didn't we say to back off? There's a reason. I'm all Beth's. Sorry."

"Don't be," said Beth. "He's not all that. People exaggerate… a lot." She smirked at Reid's face.

"And what makes you so much better that you'll have Beth and not me," asked Reid incredulously.

"Cause, I can do this better than you." Beth leaned over to Steph and kissed her on the lips. Steph climbed on Beth's lap, leaning into the kiss.

"Whoa," said Tyler. Beth had started rubbing Steph's neck sensually. She moaned as Steph ran her tongue over Beth's. Their hands started roaming, going under each others shirts. They heard Reid moan, and looked over at him and Tyler. Reid's pants were tented and Tyler's tighter ones had something staining against the fabric. They both watched as Steph slowly started lifting Beth's shirt while Beth whispered in her ear.

The guys watched in anticipation, but right as Beth's top reached the edger of her bra, Steph dropped it back down. And climbed off of Beth, back to her original position. They started cracking up at the guys' horror struck faces.

"Haha, that was better than that time we did that in front of the football team." They were both laughing hysterically.

"You wanna go to Nicky's," asked Beth.

"Yeah, I think these guys need some time alone anyways." The guys looked like they were in excruciating pain as the girls slipped on their shoes on and walked out the door. They took Tyler's keys on the way out, giving each guy a kiss on top of the head as they walked out. They waited five minutes in the parking lot, then the boys came running out. They looked red in the face but more relieved.

"I'm gonna like it here," said Steph.

******************************************************************"Wow, to bad I missed that," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Me too," said Kate. They were all sitting behind the pool tables, whispering because the guys were beating Aaron and a few of his friends at pool. Reid made the final shot, and won the game.

"Pockets empty," said Tyler like a game show host. "What will you do now?"  
"Fuck off," said Aaron while shoving Tyler out of the way. The girls booed as Aaron and his group walked by and clapped when their guys walked over.

"Wanna play," Reid asked the girls. Almost all said no, except Steph.

"Sure, I'll suck, but I'll try."

"I hoped you would," said Reid waggling his eyebrows. Beth had a feeling he was referring to her sucking, not trying to play.

"Steph, will you come to the bathroom for a second. I need to borrow your makeup." She stared at Steph until she caught on.

"Yeah, sure," she said, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Once in the bathroom, Beth spun around. "You are so in love with Reid. You hate pool." She was smiling.

"Well… yeah I really do. He's so hot and funny. You know I love blonds." They stared at each other, then Beth said, "Go for hard to get. Don't be a hoe, he'll be interested."

"Yay, thank you for not hating me."

"I'll never hate you, you're my best friend." She smiled. "You're a pretty good kisser too," she added as an after thought.

"Come on, let's go. I have pool to suck at." Steph pulled Beth out of the bathroom. She sighed when they were back at the table.

'_I swear, if he hurts her, he will never walk, or have sex for that matter, again,_' Beth thought as she saw Reid wind his way behind Steph, helping her aim and shoot.

Beth really hoped Stephani knew what she was getting herself into.

**Just want to clarify. I HAVE NEVER MADE OUT WITH MY FRIEND… EVER. That was actually her idea. By the way, Steph really is my b.f.f. Bet my intro gave nothing away. Anyways, hope you liked it. I'll write a longer one next time. I just wanted to add her to the story. Review, review, review please. TTFN **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. They make me smile. I don't own The Covenant, or else I'd be to busy to be write this story. ;) Just kidding, but anyways. I am getting stuck on my story. Let me know. All input is welcome. Anywho, here's chapter ten. **

Beth was worried. Tyler had drug her away from spying on Steph four hours ago and took her to his dorm. They sat there watching TV. Tyler had started kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, but she just brushed him away. He looked hurt, but Beth hadn't noticed. She was tense and waiting for her phone to buzz. She didn't think Reid would do anything too bad, but she didn't trust him. Steph was to naïve. She would be sucked into his charms, end up being a one night stand and hate Reid. That would seriously screw things up for Beth and Tyler.

As if reading her mind, Tyler said "Would you calm down? I warned him that if he messed us up, I'd beat his ass for it later. You're going to make your hair fall out if you stay like this. Trust me since you don't trust him. Just give him a chance… please." He looked at her with his incredible eyes and she couldn't help but melt.

"For you, I guess I can." She was sitting on his lap, so she turned her head and kissed him softly. He leaned in more enthusiastically, turning her completely around and running his hands over her back. Then her phone rang. He growled and looked at her, a little exasperated. She gave him the saddest face she could and he leaned back against the headboard, while saying "Go on. I'll just wait here." She snatched up her phone and flipped it open, a little forcefully, because they thought they heard something crack.

"Steph, oh my gosh, where the hell are you," she asked before Steph could say anything.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm with Reid, we're in the dorm. We were actually wondering where you were and what time you'd be home."

"You hoe, you just met him. Today. Like, 12 hours ago."

"Well, from what Reid told me after you left, the circumstances were quite similar with you and Tyler. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but that was different. Tyler isn't a total jackass. Or man whore."

"So, you're telling me not to do the exact thing you did. Nice Beth, really nice." Beth thought for a second. She knew that Steph could take care of herself. She _was_ being a hypocrite, so she replied "Yeah, I guess I am. Forget it though. I'll stay here tonight. Don't get knocked up and don't do anything in my bed or with my stuff."

"You got it buddy." Even over the phone, Beth could her Steph's smile. Tyler took this opportunity to start kissing Beth's neck again.

"I gotta go," she said, and she sounded flustered, because now Tyler's hands started tracing random patterns on her stomach.

"And I'm a hoe, wow. Bye." Steph hung up and Beth threw her phone onto Reid's bed and she looked at Tyler, who was wearing an expression of innocence.

"I'm sorry, did you want something? I don't know if you had noticed, but I was on the phone."

"Well, I had a problem. My girlfriend is gay. She totally ignores me for some chick she made out with earlier. I was just wondering if you knew what to do about it."

"You could try jealousy. I know that my boyfriend would go crazy insane if I was with another guy. Especially if he knew I'd kissed him, and I liked this other guy way more. You wanna try. If it will help your girlfriend notice you, I'll sacrifice my lips for the cause." She leaned in and laid a kiss on his eager mouth.

"I think it would most definitely help if I could do this." He lowered his hands to her t-shirt hem and tugged it up over her head. She did the same to him.

"I think this will most definitely help, although how she could like anyone else when you have a body like this is beyond my comprehension." She ran her hands up his chest and he rippled. She smirked a very Reid like smirk. He leaned in kissed gently on the lips. She sighed and he pulled back.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's not you. I just, I don't know." She rolled over so she was back to his chest. She looked over at the clock. It read 3:26. "I wanna go out somewhere." He followed her gaze.

"Baby girl, its 3:00 in the morning. Where are you wanting to go?" He smiled as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know, just out. Wanna go to Wal-Mart? They're always open." She smiled at him.

"Okaaaay. I suppose so, if you want." He looked down at her, his hands resting on her navel. "Are you gonna go dressed like that though," he asked. He laughed as she leaned down and snatched up their forgotten shirts.

"Give it about Ten minutes and I bet I could get Reid and Steph to go."

Beth laughed. "He only needs ten minutes? Can't wait til he knows you feel that way."

"I am NOT gay, but he really is that good. Well, from what girls have said, he is." She stared for a minute, and then busted out laughing again.

"At least I didn't make out with my same gender best friend." That shut her up.

They turned on the TV and waited. 15 minutes later, Tyler called Reid's cell.

"What. Do. You. Want." He said each word as a sentence.

"Oh shut up, I know you're done. It would have taken more rings then that if you weren't. Me and Beth are going to Wal-Mart. You two wanna come?"

"No."

"Let me talk to Steph." He heard Reid say, 'it's Tyler, he wants to talk to you.'

"Hello?" she sounded confused.

"You wanna go to Wal-Mart with me and Beth?"

"Umm. Hello. It's 4 in the morning. Of course. I'll tell Reid."

He heard her tell him and him say 'dammit. I hate you Tyler.'

"I know. Get dressed and meet us downstairs in about five minutes."

"Kay." He heard the click and smiled at Beth. "Told you so." They got their shoes. On the way down, they stopped by Kate and Sarah's dorm room. They were both up and answered in boy shorts and tank tops. Tyler looked away while Beth asked them. They immediately said yes. They slipped clothes on and then called Caleb and Pogue. They said they'd meet them up there.

Everyone met around the corner from the lobby. When the guard strolled around the other corner, they all ran past laughing. He whipped around, but it was too late. They were almost to Tyler's hummer. They scrambled in and Reid spun out of the parking lot as he came outside. They turned the music up as they rode out of town. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a 24-hour Wal-Mart. **SUPER CENTER**. They immediately spotted Caleb's mustang, seeing as there were maybe twenty cars in the lot. The guys were sitting against the hood waiting. When Tyler pulled up next to them, they smiled.

As everyone was getting out the truck, Pogue asked "How exactly did this happen? Who wanted to come to Wal-Mart this early?"

"Guilty," admitted Beth. "But oh well. Ready to go inside. I've always wondered what they do when everyone leaves." The girls all linked arms and skipped inside. Sarah did her best Sherlock Holmes impersonation and said "Let's go investigate, shall we." The guys followed behind them, laughing at the girls they had picked. But, they wouldn't trade them. Once inside, they stood in the doorway, Reid asked "So what now genius. You got us this far." They all turned to Beth. She blushed and thought for a minute.

Stephani saved her by saying "Why don't we each pair up with someone and then pick a color. We have to fill our buggies up as best as we can with those colored objects.

"And we could meet back here in ten minutes. The one with the most stuff wins," piped in Sarah.

"And, when we get back, we have to push our partner around the store, one lap for each person, with everything we collected," added Beth.

"Yay, a race. Let's draw straws," cheered Kate.

"Anybody got straws," asked Caleb.

"Yep. I always have some. Don't know why though," said Steph.

"We need four," said Reid. When she'd gotten them out, Pogue took out his pocket knife and cut them at odd lengths. He said "There are four sets of matching length straws. When you draw, don't show anyone your straws, we want it to be a surprise. The two that get each pair are together." Sarah drew first, then Reid. Next were Steph and Kate. Then came Tyler and Caleb. Pogue went next, and Beth was last.

"One the count of three, show your straws. One, two, THREE." They all whipped them out. Sarah was paired with Steph. Kate was with Tyler, and Pogue was with Caleb. Beth and Reid both groaned, but Sarah said, "Sorry, fair is fair. Suck it up."

"Fine. But only cause I have to," said Beth.

"Ok. Anyways, the rules are simple. You cant fill your carts up with the same item over and over. They all have to be different. Each one has to be different in a noticeable way. Beth, Reid, you two got the shortest straws, pick your color," said Tyler.

"Black," they both blurted out at the same time.

"Oh look, they agree for once." Everyone laughed at this, even Reid. Sarah/Steph picked red, Kate/Tyler picked yellow, and Caleb/Pogue picked blue. They grabbed shopping carts and all set ten minute timers on at least one group member's phone. They even got a cashier to start them.

"On your mark, get set… GO!" They hit the start button on the phones and took off. (This part's gonna follow Beth/Reid.)

"Go to clothes first," ordered Beth as they ran down an aisle. They shot towards the clothes, and found black right away.

"They grabbed as many different kinds of black shirts as possible. Then they moved on to jeans, and then they did the same with the guys section. Reid was running right past the bras and panties, when Beth grabbed his hoodie.

"Come on. There's plenty in here."

"Ummm, no."

"Wow. You'll snatch a girl's thong off of her, but not off a shelf. I think you're afraid of panties," she taunted, raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Hell no. Let's go," he said. But once in there, he did little.

"Just move. It's not going to bite you," she said as she snatched a matching set off of the rack. He started helping when Steph/Sarah ran by with an almost full cart. Reid and Beth were doing good, but they were still a little behind. After that, they ran to the blankets/pillows and threw it all in there. They had three minutes left so they went to find a big black bean bag chair, and they actually found one. Then Beth had an idea.

"Go to the bike stuff. If we are racing, I want a helmet." He just laughed, but pushed the cart towards the bikes. She grabbed a shiny black one. With that accomplished they raced back as the cashier called out over the speakers "Ten minutes are up. Back to doors!" She watched as the four carts all came skidding from different directions. Once back, her and three other employees checked the carts. Reid and Beth had the most, then Caleb, then Steph, then Tyler.

"I have a much better idea than both push," panted Kate, clutching her side. "Why don't Sarah, Steph, and I go with one of the other guys and let them push us around twice. They're stronger."

"I. pant. Agree," said Beth. The guys looked at each other.

"Most definitely."

"Sure."

"Bring it on Baby Boy."

"I'm game."

"Ok then," said the female cashier, Amber, "ladies, into your chariots. Kate climbed in Caleb's while smiling at Pogue. "Sorry, I just think he's faster than you. I still love you." He laughed as Sarah climbed in his and Steph got in Tyler's as Reid helped Beth into his because of her size. She jammed her helmet on, causing laughter from everyone. "Safety first," she said with a smile.

"Ok guys. Twice around the edge of the store and back here. First one wins. Pretty easy. On your mark, get set, GO! The guys all took off, but Reid was slowest.

"Let me know when they start to slow down a little," he said. She nodded and watched carefully. Sure enough, halfway through the first lap, they were all slowing sown some. "They're going slower," she called over her shoulder. He smiled. "Excellent." Once they were finishing the first lap, Reid picked up speed. He passed the first corner before the others were halfway there. Getting closer to the stacked paper towels, she yelled, "Get in a little. I have an idea." He did as commanded and she took off her helmet. She grabbed one strap tightly, and as they were just passing them, she slung her arm out and sent them all flying across the track.

"Nice. I didn't think you'd play dirty." She could see him starting to slow down.

"We're almost there. Keep going." His arms started shaking a little, but he just went the same speed. When the finish line was in sight, Beth looked back.

"They're right behind us. Run Reid." She cheered him on and could see the others doing the same. The guys were almost neck and neck now, and all the girls were laughing. However, with a sudden burst of speed, Reid shoved the cart once and hopped on that little bar directly below the handle. They crossed through the "finish line" (toilet paper hung by the cashier) and won the race.

"Yes, you did it Reid. YAY! She turned around as he dug his heel into the thick carpet to stop. She hugged him around the neck and smiled. He lifted her up and out. They looked. Next to come was Tyler, then Pogue, then Caleb.

Pogue laughed. "Yep, he's really faster. Thanks for the confidence." They all climbed of the carts. Reid slung his arm over Beth's shoulder with a smile. "WE WON!" Beth laughed as she sank down to the carpet, taking Reid with her. She noticed he was still shaking. "Can we get some water?"

"Caleb got a bottle out off the cooling shelves and came back. "Anything for the winner." Reid drank the whole bottle in about thirty seconds. "Another please." He drank this one more slowly, only half a bottle now. As they got back up, Tyler gave the cashier a ten. "Keep the change. I don't feel like to much hassle tonight. She opened her register and put the change in as Tyler put his wallet away. They all got up walked to the doors. Once outside, Beth got a running start, then did round offs, cart wheels, and front flips to the hummer. The girls all cheered, and the guys wolf whistled and cat called. She turned around and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. It was nothing." They all laughed as they made their way to the car. Once there, Sarah and Kate said they'd crash at Caleb's with him and Pogue. Reid, Steph, Tyler, and Beth climbed in after waving good bye. The two guys got up front while the girls fell asleep on each others shoulders. Back at Spencer, the guys each took a girl and carried them bridal style to the elevator, then stood them up against their chests. Once on their floors, Reid called "Night," over his shoulder as he carried Steph to her dorm. Tyler just grunted and went to his door. His eyes flashed black and the door opened. He gently laid Beth down, and then bent over her. He kissed her eyelids, then lips. She opened her eyes sleepily, watching as he went to her feet and slid the shoes off. Then he undid the button on her jeans and pulled them off, trailing his hand as he went. She lifted up as he lifted her shirt off. He then grabbed one of his tees and slipped it over her head. He then stripped down to his boxer's and lifted the blankets, laying them on her and sliding under them himself. She rolled over into his arms and smiled. She kissed his chest once before closing her eyes and falling asleep as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

**Lame chapter, I know. I was bored though. I also wanted Beth to be nicer to Reid and vice versa. Anywho, review. I love hearing from you guys. TTFN. loves ya. Bye-bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peoples. How are you today, or night depending on where you are? Here's chapter eleven and as always, I don't own the covenant. :( Really quite sad actually **

Chapter ten

Beth woke up at one in the afternoon. She smelt something that was absolutely mouthwatering. Without opening her eyes, she inhaled deeply. She rolled under the blankets.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your sleep," asked Tyler, while walking over to the bed with a plate full of food.

"It was good, but it would be better if I could have some food," she said from under the covers.

"If you'd come out, then you would know that I was bringing this to you. Get out here if you want it." She felt his weight on the mattress. She kicked the covers down and sat up. He was holding a plate with bowtie noodles, sliced chicken, tomatoes and parmesan cheese sauce, and cheese toast. She scooted over and took the plate from him, grabbing the fork and scooping up a huge bite. "Mmmm... Did Steph come over here? She makes this all the time."

"Yep. She said she had made too much for her and Reid, so she brought it over for us. I normally don't like pasta, but that was really good." He snatched her fork and took a bite.

"Hey, that's mine. Thanks so much," she said while taking the fork back. She took another couple of bites before saying, "She's lying. She knew that I would want this. She made 'extra' on purpose. That's why I love her." She sighed in contentment.

"And you're quite sure you're not gay. You never talk about me like that," he said with a slightly resentful, yet still playful face.

"That's just because you're always with me and when your not, then I talk like that about you to everyone else. I love you so much. I think it actually gets on peoples' nerves."

"I love you too. It's the same for me, only I'm usually surrounded by guys so it's a little weird."

"Ohhhhh, you love me that much. What do you love the most?" She gave a sweet and playful smile. He took her plate and set it on the night stand. He lay down beside her and drew her in his arms. He kissed her on the neck.

"I love the way you smile." A kiss on the cheek. "I love the way you feel in my arms." A kiss on the forehead. "I love the way you always smell so sweet and intoxicating." A kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love the way you look at me like I'm the only one in the world." A kiss right below her lips. "And I absolutely love the way you say 'I love you'." He kissed her gently on her lips. She forgot to breathe for a few seconds. When she pulled back, she was panting, and asked after catching her breath, "Do you know what I love about you?" He shook his head no so she looked him in the eyes. "I love the way you hold me." She ran her hands up his arms, resting them on his shoulders. "I love that you are so strong and protective." She rolled him over and sat on his stomach. "I love the way you are completely honest." His face fell slightly but he ignored it as she kissed him on his neck and scraped her fingers down his back. "And I love that you only look at me no matter where we are and who is around us." She kissed him on his lips, this time, remembering to breathe. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He slid his hand under her shirt, but then what she had said replayed in his mind. 'I love the way that you are completely honest.' He knew she had no idea about his secret, but he was still ready to bust.

"Beth wait," he said, and she pulled back from his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to. I'm sorry." She looked sheepish.

"No, it's not you, and I did, but I just remembered I have to meet the guys. I cant miss or they'll freak. I'm sorry. I love you. I'll be back soon and we can pick back up where we were." He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head before rushing out the door. Beth sat there dumbfounded. He had never left her like that. She felt a little hurt. She thought she knew him, but she guessed not.

***********************************************************************

"Reid, pick up the damn phone. Hurry up." Tyler was practically running down the hallway, and had whipped out his cell phone. He had to tell Beth. He couldn't lie any more. Reid finally picked up on the fourth ring of the third try.

"Whadafukduyewaunt?" Tyler could tell he had woken him up.

"Get your ass up and out of the bed, then get over to the barn. Don't ask questions just go." He sent the same message to Caleb and Pogue. Ten minutes later, they were all gathered in the old Puttnam barn.

"Is everyone ok? What happened?" Caleb always just naturally assumed the role of leader. Tyler was pacing back and forth, wearing a path in the dirt.

"Why did you tell Sarah," he asked while looking at Caleb.

"What?" Caleb looked a bit confused.

"Why, why did you tell her? You didn't know if' you would be with her forever. What made you do it?" Tyler had a very intense look on his face.

"Are you serious? I left Steph for this. Fuck this shit. I'm going home," said Reid.

"I'm thinking about telling Beth and it affects all of us. Caleb, why did you tell her?"

"Because I trusted her and it was getting dangerous and I wanted her to know what she was getting involved in."

"Why did you tell Kate?" (Let's pretend she knows) Tyler turned his gaze on Pogue.

"Because we've been together since eighth grade. I thought she had a right to know."

"I feel the same way about Beth. I can't lie to her. It's not right. She trusts me too much for her own good but I can't do it. If you don't want me to mention you guys I don't have to, but she'll figure it out anyways. I'm sorry." He stopped pacing and looked at his shoes.

"It's ok man. If you think she needs to know, then tell her," Pogue said.

"Wait, I don't think he should. He's right, this affects the rest of us," Reid objected.

"Don't be such a douche man. It's his right if he wants to."

"Well I don't like it."

"Too bad. You're the only one who has a problem with it. So deal. You can tell her. It's fine. Just know what you're doing," warned Caleb.

"So that's it. Just know what you're doing. If it was me, you'd be bitching like a pms chick," said Reid.

"That's because you don't think about all of the consequences. I believe Tyler hears when we talk to him, so I'm not gonna freak on him. Yeah, it's a double standard, but we trust him a little more. So, oh well," said Pogue.

Reid turned red, and then calmed down. "Do whatever. But let her figure it out about us, please."

"K. I can do that. I _will _do that. Thanks. By the way, I'm sorry I freaked you guys out. My bad." He looked at the guys again.

"It's okay dude. Just never do it again unless it's an emergency. I left Kate and I was about to."

"Don't finish that thought. Don't want to know." They all laughed and headed out to their cars.

"Ok, if you get totally freaked out phone calls asking if you're part of a secret coven of magic users, don't be worried." Tyler climbed into the hummer laughing. Reid climbed in the other side.

"So you're really gonna tell her?" Reid looked over at his favorite brother.

"Yep. I think she can handle it." Reid examined Tyler. He had never been serious about any girl before. He wondered if he would ever have what his three best friends had. He doubted it. He was Reid-always has a date-never in love-fucking-Garwin. Why should he change? Who could change him? The rest of the ride passed in silence as Reid thought about Stephani and Tyler thought of what he was going to say to Beth. When they got there, Tyler followed Reid, going to his own dorm as Reid entered Steph and Beth's dorm.

"Hey," Reid called down the hall. Tyler turned around to see Reid running up to him. "Steph's not in there. You mind if I go and check your dorm?"

"Sure." They walked down the hall and Tyler unlocked the door. He knew something was wrong. He saw the plate from earlier flipped over by the night stand and heard multiple voices coming from the bathroom. He recognized them all. Steph and Kate were standing in the doorway and Sarah was bent over what could only be Beth. He heard vomiting and him and Reid just stared. Kate heard the door shut and turned around.

"Oh my God. Tyler, I don't know what happened. She just called us and asked if we wanted to hang out, so we all came. We got here, she took a bite of that pasta stuff, and she ran to the bathroom. She's been in there hugging the toile for about twenty minutes. We tried calling all of you guys but nobody answered." She looked frightened. Tyler rushed past her and around the bed. Steph stepped out of his way and Sarah turned around. She had tied back Beth's hair and was now rubbing her back while running a wet wash cloth over her face, which looked difficult, seeing as Beth's head was buried in the toilet. "I don't know what's wrong. She stopped a few times, but then it started again. I called the nurse. She said she'd be here in about ten minutes. That was five minutes ago." He bent down and ran a hand over Beth's back. She looked up at him. She was pale and looked zombie like.

"Go, I don't want you to see this," she said feebly. She put a hand on his chest and pushed, but he just held her hand in his own. She smiled weakly, then him and Sarah both grimaced as she snapped back towards the bowl and started dry heaving.

"Oh my God, is there anything we can do," he asked no one in particular. At that time, there was a knock on the door. Reid rushed over and slung it open looking very intense. The little nurse looked startled, but then smoothed her shirt and walked in. She looked towards the bathroom and walked over. She looked at Sarah.

"How long has she been like this?"

"It started about twenty minutes ago and has been on and off since then. Do you think she's going to be ok?" The nurse looked at her. "I don't know. She might have just eaten something bad, but it might be worse than that. We'll take her to the infirmary just in case. Can you sit up," she asked gently to Beth. Beth leaned back into Tyler's legs. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'll carry her. Just give her a second." He took the rag from Sarah and wiped her face. She leaned into the touch and sighed. She used the toilet and stood up. Her legs were shaking, so Tyler quickly scooped her up. She felt lighter than usual and looked like a little kid. They all moved out of the way as he walked to the door. Kate opened it as Sarah put another rag on Beth's forehead. Once in the hallway, Tyler took long quick steps and led the way to the elevator. The nurse practically had to run to keep up with him. She poked the elevator door and he stepped in. once in the lobby, he took over again. He was at the door to the school's med station in about five minutes, even though it was halfway across the campus. She opened that door and he laid Beth down gently on the nearest bed. Right away, she took Beth's temperature and blood pressure. He stood back as one of the doctors came in. At that moment, she leaned over the edge and started dry heaving again. Tyler watched helplessly as the doctor put a container under her, even though nothing was nothing coming out. Once she had stopped, the doctor turned to the nurse and she read her stats to him.

"Temperature is normal, as is her b.p. I can't medically find anything wrong, other than she keeps vomiting." She looked puzzled.

As if on cue, Beth threw up, and Tyler almost died when he saw it was blood. The nurse called two others to help. They started hooking her up to tubes and machines. The doctor started taking her blood, and then turned to Tyler.

"We'll try to get this done tonight and see what's wrong. You can stay or go back, either way is fine. Call if you need us or if she starts vomiting again." After the doctor left, Tyler occupied the plastic seat by the bed. Beth hadn't opened her eyes since she had talked to him in the bathroom. Now, thirty minutes after he had sat down, her eyelids slid open slowly and her eyes looked dazed.

"Tyler," she said more as a sigh than an actual word.

"I'm right her baby girl," he said, reaching out and stroking her forehead. She smiled and he asked "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"I feel awesome, but I could use some water," she said. She could always make bad situations a little better. "Is your throat ok," he asked while handing her a paper cup of water.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it me?" She looked confused. He answered "Hmmm… it couldn't possibly be because you just puked for thirty minutes, the last five of which was blood. So I have no idea."

"Oh, well I don't either. So I guess we're just crazy."

He smiled before his face fell and he said "I have to tell you something. I think this is the best time for a couple of reasons. One, you can't run away. Two, if you go into shock, there are doctors on standby. And three, you might not remember, depending on how much morphine you have."

"Okaaaay… go ahead. Wait, you're not gay are you?"

"What? No," he smirked. "This morning you said that I'm always completely honest. It's not totally true."

"Oh my God, you have another girlfriend. I knew it was too good to be true. Dammit."

"NO! Now would you please stop guessing," he asked as he placed a finger over her lips. "You have got to hear me out and keep an open mind. No interruptions please."

"Ok. No interruptions. I promise," she added as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok. I don't know how to say this so I'll just come right out. During the Salem witch hunts, five families of witches came to America and settled Ipswich. From then on, the oldest male of those families have inherited the power. They have the power to do whatever they want. The fifth family disappeared about a generation ago, making me the youngest of the families." He looked at her. She just stared, dumbfounded.

"But wouldn't that make you..."

"Yeah. It does. But don't be freaked out. It's just something we can't control. It's that part of genetics that nobody ever studied," he said with a smile.

"So what you want me to believe is, basically, you're a warlock from a family of them dating back a hundred years?"

"Yeah… pretty much." He stared for a second. She looked confused, and then she fell back against the pillow. Her mouth was hanging open. He moved to close it. She swatted his hand away and snapped her mouth shut. She looked like he had tried to shock her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd take it this way. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. But if you don't, please don't tell anyone."

"You really think that just cause you're some weirdo freaky guy that you're going to get rid of me that easy. Not a chance." She smiled and his face lit up.

"You're serious. You're not completely freaked by this?"

"Well hell yeah I am, but I'm not going to leave you over it. Am I really that shallow?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"No, but I know it's a lot to take in, and it's really weird. So you're really ok with this?"

"If you ask me one more time if I'm going to dump you, then I won't, but I will slap you into next week." She looked at him with a teasing look.

"Got it. So, are you starting to feel your throat again?"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to believe I threw up blood. Can you get me some more water?"

He went to the fountain right outside and filled her cup back up. When he turned around, he came face to face with Beth's doctor.

"Hello Mr. Simms. We have her blood work. Is she awake?"

"Yeah. She said she's fine, just a sore throat. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes," he said walking into Beth's room. "However, I would like to speak to her alone."

Beth looked up. "Why?"

"Just procedure. It's the privacy policy."

"Well I'm just gonna tell him anyways. So you might as well save me the throat ache and just tell us both." She looked dead set so he turned to Tyler and motioned for him to sit. Tyler did at once, so the doctor turned back to Beth.

"How long have you been sexually active?"

"What?" Beth hated that saying almost as much as Juno. "Why does that matter?"

"Fine don't answer. But answer this. Do you always use safe sex? The pill and/or condoms."

"Does she have an STD?"

"No, but this is a relevant question. You've got to answer truthfully."

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid."

"Then we have a medical mystery." Beth took a drink of her water, "because you're pregnant," and Beth spit it back out and started to choke."

"What, that's not possible. My boyfriend always uses a condom."

"Well, you're about two weeks along. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," cried Beth, her eyes wide.

"No," whispered Tyler and he put his face in his hands.

"What," she asked as she looked at him.

"The night you kissed Reid. We didn't use a condom," he said through his fingers. "Dammit, I so fucking stupid."

"Please watch your language. We are still on school grounds." Beth looked at the doctor.

"You're kidding right? We just found out I'm pregnant, and all you care about is his language. Fuck fuck fuckity shit." She was glaring and the doctor actually stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said looking between the two of them. "I can give you phone numbers of different organizations. Consider all of your options. But for now, we have another thing to discuss. Your vomiting was actually morning sickness. It's not always this bad, but it's not unheard of. We can give you a prescription for medicine that will help control it. It can get worse then this, or get better, but I think you need them just in case."

"Ok. Thanks. Ummm… when can I go back to my dorms?"

"I guess as soon as I fill your chart out. I'll be back in a few minutes and you can go." He left the room and Tyler came and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What are we gonna do," she asked him.

"I don't know. I've never really been in this situation before. I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't tried to get back at you, this wouldn't have ever happened."

"It was both of us. Don't blame yourself."

"I will. This is my fault." He instantly froze.

"Your_ fault_? So this was a _fault_ of yours. That's nice. That's just awesome." She crossed her arms and glared at the opposite wall.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I don't think we planned this. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It makes me feel bad. Because I know you're blaming yourself. Please don't." About that time, the doctor walked in.

"You're free to go, just sign right here." Beth signed her quick loopy signature and hopped up. She almost fell, but Tyler hooked his arm around her waist. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Take it easy, don't overdo it. And get the prescription as quickly as possible."

"I got it. Thank you," she said as she turned around and Tyler led her out the doors.

"Are we gonna tell them," she asked Tyler.

"I don't think we should until we decide what's going to happen."

"What do mean," she asked as she planted her feet in the ground and looked at him.

"Do you want to finish school, drop out, get married or what?"

"Well I'll do anything except abortion but I would like to finish school. Besides, I don't want you to propose just because you knocked me up." She looked exasperated.

"I know that, but if this hadn't have happened, and we were still together, I probably would have asked you anyways." He didn't look like he was joking.

"Are you serious," she asked. She had thought about that herself, but she didn't want to seem like some psycho obsessed girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, let's not tell them. And we talk about later, later."

"Ok. That's fine with me, as long as you're still there later." He smiled and then leaned down and kissed her on top of the head.

"Well, I say we go tell them that it was food poisoning and then go get my prescription filled."

"Works for me." They started towards the dorms as they both thought of what was going to happen. "Hey, I have a question."

"What," she asked as they stepped in the lobby.

"When you get all round and you start asking if you're fat, can I say no without you calling me a liar?" She slapped his arm. "Take that as a no," he said as they laughed.

"If it's a boy, I say we name it Logan." He looked down at her. She was smiling and at that moment, he realized just how determined she was, and that it would be ok. She would stay strong.

**Bad ending, I know. I just ran out of steam. I don't know why, but I wanted her to have a baby. Should they get married? Or, should they just have the baby? Should they tell the others? Tell your ideas. I love your input. Review please. And just for you guys, check chapter eight. No condom. I told you it was important. Anywho, TTFN. Bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. I just realized my chapters are messed up. I'm sorry. This is chapter twelve. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. I would love to get at least ten reviews, but I'll still write without them. Anyways, I don't own the covenant, and enjoy this chapter.**

"So you're sure you're going to be ok?" Steph was looking intensely at Beth.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much," she said with a laugh.

"Call if you need ANYTHING. I'll be here in two minutes. Promise."

"Ok, now go. The doctor said I couldn't overdo it, and I'm really tired. Go hang out with Reid." Beth could tell this is what Steph wanted. She wasn't the kind of person to be cooped up for long.

"Ok, but remember, call me."

"Ok, good bye." Steph smiled and stepped out the door as Tyler walked in.

"Call me if you need help, because I know she won't."

"Ok, thanks," he said with a smile because he knew she was right. After the door swung closed, Beth sat up. "Hey, what'd you bring me?"

"Your prescription, soup, Seven Up, Sprite, and about thirty magazines. You're not getting up for a while."

"WHAT! I sincerely hope you don't think you are gonna keep me here, because it's not going to work."

"Yes I am, because you need to rest."

"For a couple hours, not days," she said looking dumbfounded. If this was how he was after just finding out, she couldn't imagine how he would behave when she started getting sore because of her pregnancy. "Really, I'm fine. I just need a bit of sleep."

"Yeah, you can sleep til tomorrow. You're not getting up." He had a weird look on his face. He had no idea how to take care of his pregnant girlfriend so apparently in his mind, forced bed rest was the way to go.

Beth almost laughed. "Tyler, I'm sorry but I am not staying here until tomorrow. I need to get up and move, we have classes, and I refuse to stay here. Besides," she added since he looked like he was about to protest. "Women need exercise to keep themselves healthy and strong for the baby."

"I…" he stopped. He couldn't think of a counter. "Fine," he finally complied.

"Thank you," she said as she walked over to her dresser.

"What do you want to do," he asked.

"Sleep," she said with a grin. He glared at her. They had just argued over this.

"You are so annoying sometimes," he said.

"You're very fun to annoy," she said as she lay back down. She buried herself under the covers and pulled a pillow over her head. Tyler sat down and watched her. About five minutes later, he heard her breathing slow. "What am I gonna do with you," he asked as she rolled and he took the pillow off her head. She smiled in her sleep and he silently prayed things would work out.

Reid's p.o.v.

"So, she's gonna be ok, she's just tired." He was sitting in Beth and Steph's dorm, watching Steph pull her hair into a ponytail. She had just gotten back from his and Tyler's dorm.

"I probably would be too if I'd puked like that."

"Yeah, but Tyler looked like he had it under control."  
"Yeah, he's always been the motherly, girly, pussy of the group," he said with a smirk.

"Well that's lovely. I wonder what you say about me." She said with a smile as she turned around.

He got up and walked over to her. "I say that you're hot, sexy, and mine." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I also say that I want you with me all the time." She ran her hands up his sides under his shirt. He smiled, and picked her up and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her before smothering her lips with his. "Just a quickie before I go to practice?" he smirked while she smiled at him.

"Fine, but only because I won't see you until tonight." He laughed as he slid down her body, unsnapping her jeans as she went.

"Oh God, move," cried Beth as she shot to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach. Tyler rushed in after her, but she pushed him away. Just because she was suffering didn't mean he had to too. Tyler wasn't having it though.

"I know you're puking your guts out right now, but I'm not afraid to use force on you. Move your hands," he said as he wet a rag and bent to place it on her forehead. She leaned sideways on the edge of the seat and he wiped her forehead. She sighed and leaned into its coolness. She looked up at Tyler's concerned face and smiled a little. It reminded her of her dad when she was little and sick like this. Well, not this exact cause, but throwing up everything that went down. She stood up on shaky legs and he helped her back to the bed. She sat down and she leaned up against the pillows. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The pills had help a little, but it was still pretty bad.

"Are you alright," he asked hovering over her.

"I'm ok. My throats just kinda sore. I'll be ok though," she added as he frowned. "See, I'm fine," she said as she smiled a big, fake, cheesy grin.

"Yeah, ok," he said skeptically. He walked over to the mini fridge and leaned over. He pulled out an ice cold Cream Soda. She thanked him as he handed it over. She popped the tab and drank greedily. After she was done, she set the can down and looked at Tyler.

"So, I was thinking about something last night."

"What," he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Your brothers."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. As it happened, he had been rubbing her back and stomach last night and she had been all flustered. Guess he knew why now.

"Will you let me finish," she asked in an equally sarcastic voice as she bounced like an excited little kid and her answer depended on if he said yes or no.

"Sorry, you paused and I thought you were and it's not the best thing to tell your boyfriend that you were thinking about his brothers. Just a helpful tip."

"Well if you had listened you would know that I was thinking about your brothers… and my family. I think that we should tell them. I know you said you wanted to wait, but they're not stupid. And I am NOT getting an abortion. They'll notice if I'm getting huge… or just not around," she added softly looking at the comforter. She knew he said he loved her, but she couldn't ruin his future as well as her own. She couldn't do that to him regardless of the situation.

He lifted her chin up and looked her dead in the eye. "I think they'd notice if I wasn't here either." She looked confused. "If you go, I go," he explained as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd hate to be away from the guys, but I definitely think you are worth it. She smiled for a second before her face fell and she burst into tears. Tyler looked horrified at what he had made her do. "What's wrong? Beth, please tell me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he rushed, even though he had no idea what exactly had opened the flood gates.

She buried her head under the covers and curled up. He heard a muffled "Yes you did. And it's not true." He pulled back the covers and she turned away.

"All I said was that you're worth it."

"That's just it. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth you losing your future, and friends for any amount of time. I'm not worth your time in general."

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Good God woman, you're not serious are you." He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I'm dead serious. You don't have to stay just because I'm pregnant."

"I thought you were smarter than that. I am NOT staying just for the baby. I'm staying because I love you. Don't ever say that again. I'm serious. I never want those words to leave your mouth ever again; I don't care what anyone tells you." She looked up at him through red and slightly puffy eyes. He leaned in and held her in his arms. He picked up the edge of the blanket and wrapped her in it. Then he leaned down and lay down beside her. She snuggled in as close as was possible. He stroked her hair and she smiled.

"So, you want to tell your family, I think that'd be great. I'd love to meet them. And if you want to tell the guys its fine. You don't even have to do it, I will."

"I'd still have to face them sooner or later."

"I'll threaten to beat their asses if they mess with you about it."

"It's not teasing I'm worried about, not from them anyways. It's more that they'll think worse of me. I've only been here a couple of months."

"They won't think down on you. If anything, they'll probably blame me and comfort you." She smiled at this.

"Oh yeah, I can totally see Reid being all sweet and nice." Tyler laughed at that.

"He might deny it with all he's got, but he's really a nice guy. And he'd be all warm and gooey over a baby." He leaned in and staged whispered, "I've seen it."  
"What?! You lie. There's no way that Mr. big shot bad-ass would coo over a baby." She looked skeptical.

"I'm dead serious. A friend of ours' mom had a baby about three years ago and he was over there playing with her all the time. When she was two, and if you repeat it, then I will most likely be beat to a pulp, he even had a tea party with her."

"Really," she giggled.

"Yeah, but we were all there for that one."

"Oh, I am so sorry I missed that one. I bet you looked pretty sexy sitting there sipping tea with your pinky in the air."

"Laugh it up, get it all out," he said, willing to be the martyr if it stopped her tears. She did look a little happier.

"Anyways, you said you wanted to tell your family. When would you want to go see them? Soon, or wait a while."

"I think soon. My dad is actually off this weekend. He's wanted me to visit even though it's only a couple of months until summer. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where does he live?"

"Not to far from here. About 45 minutes away."

"Well then, we'll go see him Saturday if that's ok."

"Yep, it's fine with me. I just have to call first." She took out her cell phone and hit the number 3 speed dial button. She waited, then her a voice on the other end on the third ring.

"Beth," Tyler heard someone scream on the other end. He assumed it was one of her little sisters. She had told him all about her family about a week after 'the josh incident'. She had three little sisters, one brother only two years younger than her. She had used to be home schooled, but once she was 17 her father put her in public for, as he put it, "social interaction with peers of your own age." He was a bit weird. Anyways, her brother and sisters were home schooled also, and when he turned 17, her brother would also start at a regular school. Tyler jolted back to the present as he heard the girl on the other end yell "MOMMA, SISSY, SISSY, PACKY, COME HERE! IT'S BEFFY!" He smiled as she looked a little embarrassed at her sisters' nickname. Two were identical 5 year old twins and the other was 7 years old. None of them had been able to say Beth when they were little so it turned to "Beff," and then "Beffy" and it had just stuck for a few years afterwards. She hadn't minded in private, but with her boyfriend/father of her unborn child in the room, she turned red as he laughed quietly.

"Yeah, it's her, here listen. Beffy, say hi," demanded the voice.

"Hi," said Beth as she listened to the little girl say "See, I told you."

"Hi Beffy. It's Maddie again. Where are you? Are you still at school? When are you coming back? I lost a tooth. Now me and Haley aren't the same no mores. But," she whispered, "We're trying to get her tooth out so we are again. I got," she started but Beth cut her off.

"Maddie, where's mommy. I gotta ask her something."

"She's not here. I thought she was, but she wasn't. She went to get food for daddy. He's at work. But Matty and Shane are here with us. Beffy, Matty's said I was named after a boy cause he was born first and we have the same name." She sounded close to tears.

"What! You are not, his name is Matthew and it has t's in it. Your name is Maddison and has d's in it. Can I talk to him?"

"Will you get on to him," she sniffled.

"Yes I will, but I can't if someone doesn't give him the phone."

"Ok. Bye Beffy, I love you. Talk to you later." Tyler heard her scream "MATTY! Beth wants to talk to you! And you are in truh- bull." Beth laughed. That was something that she had taught the girls. She new it annoyed Matt.

"What'd I do," she heard him say before taking the phone. "Hey Beth. What's up?"

"Did you tell Maddie she was named after a boy? You know how sensitive she is. Why would you do that?"

He snickered. "It was funny. Besides, Shane was over and she wouldn't leave us alone. When are you coming back, he wants to see you," he said laughing. It was common knowledge that Shane had had a crush on Beth since she was 11.

"That's what I was calling about."

"Shane," he asked confused.

"No you dork, coming home this weekend. The only way I'd talk about Shane is if he grew about three feet and put on twenty pounds of muscle. Otherwise, no thanks. I'm good for now."

"Ouch, that's cold Beth. I've been trying to get you to go out with me since I was nine, and now that you're in school you go after the first guy with a cute face." She assumed Matt had put it on speaker phone because she heard him and Shane laughing.

"That is not true. You were the first cute one to come along." She looked at Tyler as he started stroking her hair. "I went after the second. And I didn't go after him; he came after me, with a big white smile and incredibly sexy hummer."

"What's his name? I'll kick his ass."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try. Matt, what are y'all doing this weekend."

"Nothing. You gonna come down?"

"Yeah guess so. What about tonight?"

"Same, mom and dad are out though. You could surprise them though. They've been whining about you coming back, said they might just have to come up their."

"Oh gosh, please no. What's mom's new cell number? I forgot it."

"Hang on, I'll send it to you." She waited a minute or two and then heard the beep alerting her she had a new message. She read it then said, "K. thanks, I'll call back in a little bit. Bye, tell the GIRLS I love them. Not Shane."

He laughed then said, "I know you're just dating other guys to get over me. You want me."

"Oh yeah, that's it," she said sarcastically before saying bye and hitting the end button.

"Who is Shane?" Tyler raised his eyebrows. "A friend of yours?"

"Maybe. Why, you jealous?"

"With you involved, hell yeah." He ran his hands over her waist line and ran a hand up under her shirt and sliding it up slowly. His other hand joined and she moaned into his shoulder. "Did he used to call you Beffy?"

"Ewww, don't say that anytime we are ever doing something like this. That is what my little sisters call me. You are sick," she said as she grimaced and turned away.

He was laughing at her. She smacked him in the arm. "Ok, I'm sorry," he said as he extracted his hands from her shirt and he asked. "Are we going tonight?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Then hush," she said as she punched in her mother's number.

She answered on the first ring. "Hush Mike, its Beth. Hey sweetie, how have you been?"

"Great mom, umm I was calling to ask something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can I come down tonight?"

"It's kinda sudden. Will you be ok to drive?"

"Yeah, if it's ok, I won't be driving alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if I could bring some friends."

"Yeah, you know we have the room. Just come on when ever you want to."

"K, great. I gotta pack some clothes, get a few things, and then we'll be on the way. It'll be a couple hours. I heard you were with dad. Don't rush, ok?"

"Alright, well we see you then. Bye bye sweet heart."

"Bye mom, tell dad I love him." She hung up the phone.

"She said that it's ok. Do you want it to just be us, or do you wanna take the guys?"

"We can all go. Will you have room?"

She laughed at a joke he didn't know. "I think we will, but we have to call and see if they wanna go."

*************************************************

About an hour later, they were sitting in the car. Still. It had taken Sarah and Kate forever to pack. Beth was excited because she was driving. Reid had objected at first, but was over ruled by the fact that Beth was the only one who knew the way (Steph had moved before they got this house).

Tyler was sitting beside her looking nervous. This was one of his favorite things.

"Oh, would you guys relax. I'm a good driver."

"She really is," chimed in Stephani. "Once we drove all the way to Forks, Washington for this Twilight road trip in her jeep with three other people and we were all yelling and singing and we were perfectly fine."

"I trust her it's just, I don't even like Reid driving and I've known him longer."

Without taking her eyes off the road she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "But I think I've done more to earn it."

He shivered and she leaned back laughing. He looked tight and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Sarah, who was also sitting up front noticed and laughed.

"Shut up Sarah, or I'm pretty sure I could do the same to you sweetie. After that night, I know some spots that make you scream," he whispered in her ear. Caleb was the only one who knew what exactly she had done. She blushed scarlet. Beth just patted her on the shoulder and mouthed 'watch this'. She slowly inched her hand over to his manhood and squeezed him through his loose jeans. He hissed and looked over at her like she was crazy. She slowly started massaging him and he bit back a groan. Sarah caught her eye and started laughing silently. Tyler was quickly growing larger. He was fixing to grab her hand, so Beth pulled back. She watched in amusement at the look on his face. It was at that moment that she heard a moan that didn't come from Tyler. Looking up in the rear view, she almost ran off the road.

"Beth, what's wrong. Careful with the hummer please," he said as the others looked up in shock.

She said "Reid and Steph just disappeared!" they all turned around. Then they heard the moaning again, a little louder now. Caleb scaled the seat and next minute was saying "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WE ARE ALMOST THERE AND YOU CHOOSE TO DO THIS NOW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What, what is it man," asked Pogue as Caleb climbed back into his seat looking disgusted. Beth thought she had a pretty good idea what it was as she saw Reid's head pop out from the very back where the clothes were.

"I look back there, and Reid's was trying to shove his cock somewhere it shouldn't be while in a car, especially with other people."

"OH, EWWW. STEPHANI! Are you serious? That is so gross," complained Beth. Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Tyler were all laughing at this.

"Not a word to your parents Beth," said Steph in a worried tone as she too popped up.

"Well, you're in luck. They aren't home. I think, I don't know though, I can't see." They all looked up at her words as she pulled up to a massive house. There was even a small guard gate to go through. The property was surrounded by tall hedges. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"We like our privacy," Beth supplied.

"I noticed."

"Just drive in the gate ok," she said before hopping out and not even waiting for a reply. She walked up to a small box on the side of the column supporting the gate.

She hit the call button. "Hey, let us in." she prayed someone would open it soon. It was hot today.

"Well, well, well. What have we here," she heard a voice and turned. She had called and told them she'd be here soon. Shane was standing on the inside of the gate looking smug. "It seems the fair maiden is in need of my assistance."

"Just open the gate jerk off."

"Say please. And give me a kiss."

"Ummm… NO!"

"Well, then I don't think I'll be able to find the button. Sorry."

"I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO FIND MY FOOT ONCE I SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"I wanna watch you work for it." He waggled his eyebrows.

She smiled at him. "Ok, fair enough." She turned and walked back to the car. She poked her head in Kate's window. "Steph, get out for a minute." Steph climbed out the back and said "What do you want." The back was still open so everyone heard her answer.

"Your pants." There were wolf whistles from the front.

"What, no way. I am not flashing Shane."

"No, I need them because I'm in a skirt and need to climb."

"If it'll get us in, just give 'em to her," said Reid smiling.

"Fine." The girls stood at the back of the hummer and slid there pants/skirt off. All the guys pointedly looked forward. After the exchange was made, Beth started back to the gate when Tyler got out.

"There is no way you are climbing that."

"Yeah, I am. It's no big deal. I've climbed trees bigger than this."

"I don't like it."

"Sorry, I want to baby boy." They walked to the gate again. Shane stepped back a bit at the sight of Tyler, glad for the bars.

"He's not gonna hurt you."

"Yet," Tyler muttered.

"Just give me a boost please," she said. He squatted and made a stirrup with his hand. "Whoa," she cried as he stood up. It was a fifteen foot column. With his height and hers, she was at the top. She scrambled on top of it sat down.

"Whatcha doin Beth," Shane asked from below as she pulled off her sandals.

"This," she replied and launched them at his head.

"Ow, that hurt dude." She snickered as she grabbed onto the wrought iron gate. There was a pattern on them which made it easy to find footholds. She went down about eight feet, and then jumped back. She landed on her feet with a soft thud to applause from the truck. She bowed then hit the button. She smiled as Reid drove through to stop by them. "Wanna lift, oh masterful acrobatic woman and assistant.

"No," said Beth. She gave Tyler her shoes as he looked at her. She turned to the sunny, well trimmed gardens and lawn. "I have to rub Shane in the dirt."

"Suit yourself," Tyler said as he climbed in.

"Just follow the path Reid. I'll be waiting for you guys there."

"Your prey just escaped," he stated.

"I know, I wanted him to have a head start. I gotta go now," and with that she took off after him. The windows were down so they could here her shout "Hey Shane lets try and find your face." Reid turned to stare at Tyler and Beth. "That is your girlfriend and your best friend," and he started to drive. True to her word, she was waiting for them and she had her knee on his back and a hand on his face, shoving it down in the grass. She let him up as they climbed out.

"I let you do that," he said.

"Uh-huh, just like last thanksgiving when I beat you up and your mom cheered me on."

"Shut up," he said and they smiled. Steph then ran up and tackled him. "Don't forget: I helped." He climbed up. "Nice to see you too Steph. By the way, love the pink bunny panties."

"Shut up Shane." At that moment the rest of the group came up while the door opened.

"Beffy," three girls screamed. If Tyler hadn't been right behind her, when they tackled her legs in hugs, she would have fallen over. There was instant chatter as they all strived for her attention and Matt came down the steps. "Hey sis," he said as he hugged her. "Hey babe, how are the girls treating you," she replied as the children in question let go of her. They had just noticed the four extremely huge male strangers.

"Girls, these are my friends Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. And y'all know Steph." She was instantly showed the same affection. After the guys shook hands with Matt and Shane (grimacing in pain as Tyler gave him an extra hard squeeze,) Beth introduced her sisters, and Steph gave Matt a hug, they all just stood there awkwardly.

"Mom and dad should be back soon, so if you guys want to just come inside, we'll get you settled in."

"Beth, have you still got clothes here," asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I just randomly packed some when I left for Spencer. That's kinda why my bag is half empty. I have more here"

"I want to see your closet." They all laughed.

"Ok, but no make over's until after I get food. I'm starved." They all went inside and Beth really hoped the trip was going to go well now that everyone was comfortable. It was just too bad she'd have to shatter the peace with hers' and Tyler's news.

**Ok, sorry it's been a while. I've been babysitting a few more kids, so bye bye free time. Heads up, there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter. Heads higher up, it will probably be with more than one couple. Betcha you can't guess who it will be (sarcasm). Oh well, I'll write more soon. Anyways, I'm down on my fanfic knees, please read and REVIEW. I love hearing from you guys. It's like a skittle in an M&M's bag. An awesome surprise. TTFN and asta lasagna **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review. And btw, I don't own the covenant (sad).**

"Holy crap Beth, how many rooms are in this place," asked Tyler as they climbed more stairs.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something like 50 or 60 something rooms, 12 bathrooms, a ballroom, east and west living rooms, the kitchen, 6 studies, a home theater, and the kitchen."

"Wow, your house is as big as all of ours."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you guys are old money. Anywho, nobody made you come with me. I told you to just stay and watch the movie with them. I just want to see something."

"I wanted to come; I just didn't know you live so far up. Why did you pick the top floor for your room?"

"I liked the balcony and view. Its right down here." They had just reached the landing and she pointed to a big door that was painted bright fuchsia with the name Elizabeth painted down it in glittering gold letters. She turned around and faced him. "There's something in here, and I want you to know I didn't ask for it. I don't want you to think I'm a brat or spoiled."

"Okaaaay… why would I think that?"

"Just wait and you'll see." She turned around and opened the door. The first thing he registered was bright colors. It hurt his eyes for a second. He studied the room. The walls were painted bright shades of orange, yellow, pink, blue, purple, and green. He saw a massive four poster bed with sheer curtains of light purple tied back and a canopy of the same color laced across the top. He saw a large bookcase with no room left on the shelves and a huge stereo system tucked in the corner. Also, a desk with a computer on top. There were three doors leading off the room and he wondered where they lead.

"Damn, your room is so… sunny." She smiled at him.

"You should see it at night. You see the black light? I bought that ink that only shows up under it and I painted things on the wall."

"I'd love to be in here at night, with you," he said as he grinned a devilish smile.

"Pervert."

"Yeah, but oh well. You still love me for it. What's through the doors?"

"My closet, TV room, and my bathroom. Come here and I'll show you. Now just know, I didn't ask for this, it was a gift," she said as she pushed open the door. Tyler's jaw dropped.

"Who gives a TV that size as a gift?"

"My parents because I was depressed." The TV and DVD player in question took up almost the whole wall. On the wall it was facing was a large fluffy looking chair. Beside it were shelves of movies and a couple remotes. There was also a mini fridge and a microwave. There was a cabinet that he opened to reveal tons of snacks. He turned to Beth. "Are you serious?" She grinned sheepishly.

"I told you I didn't want you to think I was spoiled."

"Wait, why were you depressed?"

"Ahh, I thought that the TV would distract you. You know how I told you that my mom isn't my biological mom. Well, I got this TV around the time I found out. It really sucks for your parents to tell you your real mom didn't want you." She looked down at the carpet. Tyler drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't see how anyone could _not _want you. You smart, pretty, nice to everybody. Not to mention, you're an awesome driver," he said with a smile.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Awww, you really think so?"

"Yep," and he took her hand and led her out of the room. "I wanna see your bathroom."

"Why," she asked as she smiled.

"I wanna see if it's as girly as the rest of you room." She smacked him playfully on the arm, but took his hand and led him across the room and through the door. In contrast to her room, Beth's bathroom was painted in white and light blues. She had a claw foot tub directly in front of a floor to ceiling window. He saw a large stretch of trees. There was a shower in the corner along with a toilet and a large sink.

"I like it in here because it's kinda soothing," she said.

"I like your view, even though I'm not a fan of a window right in front of where my girlfriend sits naked."

"Nobody can see in her. It's tinted. So no worries," she smiled as he inspected the room. "So, does my room get your approval?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you wanna go back down?"

"In a minute, I told you I wanted to see something." She walked back into her bedroom and went to the third door. It was her closet. There was a dresser along one wall and the rest was all racks of clothes. As she made her way to the dresser, Tyler said "Don't let Sarah and Kate in here. They won't come out again." She just smirked and pulled open the top drawer. Tyler peered over her shoulder. It was her underwear. "Oh, I like these he said as he snatched a lacy see through pair of boy shorts out of the pile. She made a grab for them but he was too fast for her.

"I will get them back. But I have to get something first." She turned back to the dresser and switched down one drawer. She was still in the jeans and when she bent over, Tyler groaned lightly. Beth didn't notice but kept on rummaging. Tyler felt himself growing hard at the sight of Beth's denim clad ass. Just then she sat back up, bringing an envelope with her. She opened it, and some hundreds and fifties fell out. She counted, and then when she was satisfied, she replaced it and bent back over to stuff it back under a stack of shirts. Tyler couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips, causing her to cry out in surprise as he ground his hips hard into her. He moaned at the friction it caused on his delicate 'situation'. She felt him through his jeans and knew what he wanted. She whipped around and threw her arms around Tyler's neck. He was covering her shoulders and throat in kisses. Tyler gripped her thighs tightly and lifted her on top of the dresser. She was now eye level with him. He then went on to hitch her leg up around his waist. She was now groaning as he rubbed into her. They then became groans of frustration at the clothes in her way. She quickly snatched the hem of his shirt up over his head. She almost cried when she saw he was wearing a white wife beater. "You choose today of all days to wear layers," she cried out as she stared in his eyes, glaring slightly.

"Anxious for something are we?"

"Very," she replied as she took the second shirt in her hands.

"Beth, what about your parents?"

"They called and said they were going to catch a movie and then go to dinner. And stay in a hotel now that we can help Matt with the like the quiet."

She grabbed at his shirt again. Finally it was his bare chest. She sighed and ran her hands over his sculpted abs, whispering "beautiful," as she went. He slid his hands over her stomach and then, she didn't exactly know how, but she was shirtless. Tyler smiled at her strapless, see through, black lace bra. He could see her hard nipples through the tight fabric. He then snatched her zipper down and popped the button. She lifted up and he slid them off, revealing the matching black thong she wore. He threw the jeans and caressed her thighs as he slowly rose back up. Standing there in only his baggy jeans, the waist of his boxers showing, she felt herself starting to get wetter. He leaned in and reached behind her and quickly unsnapped her bra and it joined their pile of clothes. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she leaned back against the wall. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth and the hand that had been replaced inched down her stomach. His eyes turned black as he reached the fabric of her thong and with one, inhuman burst of strength, he ripped them from her body. His fingers traced her soaking lips her breathing hitched. He slipped his fingers inside her and she cried out as her eyes rolled back in her head. He started pumping quickly in and out of her, curling his fingers as she started jerking forward to meet him. "Mmmm… Tyler, I'm so fucking close now. Harder, please," she begged. To her horror, he pulled his fingers out. He pulled his face back and he lifted her off the dresser. The door to the closet was still open, so for more room, he laid her down half in/half out of the room. His eyes went black again and suddenly, three pillows were under the head of the wriggling girl beneath him. She was propped up, watching as he dove for her nether regions. As he plunged his tongue in, she cried out. She'd had her room sound proofed because of the stereo and TV, so no one heard through the walls. "That's it. Scream for me, louder Beth," Tyler said in between tongue thrusts. She just whimpered. "Beth, I told you to scream for me," he said and he bit down on her clit.

"OH MY GAWD, TYLER! PLEASE, MORE, JUST LIKE THAT! OH, PLEASE DON'T STOP, PLEASE," she begged of him, holding his face to her as she thrust up. He didn't mind. He started curling his tongue inside her and she started to cry at the sensations that currently owned her.

"Come for me Beth; come for me if you love me." And when he said that, she couldn't hold back. She exploded into his waiting mouth and rigid just seconds before, she slumped to the floor. He watched as she did. "That's it baby girl. You taste so good. Fuck," he muttered. She didn't know why, but him talking like that made her waves of pleasure last a little longer. He lapped at her, and then sat up. He hovered over her, his hands slowly caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes as she felt his bulge pressing into her. She realized that he was still wearing his pants. After she regained the ability to think straight, she rolled them, sliding down his body. She unbuckled his belt, and then slowly, so slowly, she pulled them from his body along with his boxers. They joined the pile of clothes in the closet. She ran her hands down his chest, then grabbed his erect member, and leaned forward, taking him in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, then slowly pushed against the slit in his head. She looked up at his face and saw he was trying to hold the carpet. She slowly reached up and grabbed his hands in her own, continuing to bob and swirl her mouth. He looked down at her. She put his hands on her head and he understood. She wanted him to show her how to do it. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and gently pulled and pushed with her. Eventually, he sped her up and she continued on her own as his hands gripped a pillow behind him, trying not to hurt her. He thought that this was probably one of the best times he had with her. Soon, he said in a husky voice "Beth, I'm fixing to come." She sat up and the cold hit his cock. "Tell me what you want baby, tell me exactly what you want." He didn't know what came over him, but he just said it. "I want you to swallow me, all of me, with that hot fucking mouth of yours." She complied, humming, making his eyes roll in his head. Seconds later, he shot his load down her throat. She drank him up, keeping her eyes locked with his. He thought it was sexy as hell. Once he was done, she cleaned him up and crawled up his chest.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Tyler, I'm going to ride you. So hard you won't know what happened, and you will stay here for me." She felt his penis starting to grow behind her as he looked at her form on top of him. He just sat there as she slid back and eased herself down on him. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling. She took a minute to adjust to his size, then she started moving. He held as still as possible while she sped up. He loved feeling her in control, but he had to do something. He grabbed her hips, and she was too far gone to care. He started slamming her down like it was nothing while he thrust up to meet her. She started whimpering his name and twisting at different angles to get more friction. On one particular turn, he slammed her down and hit his mark. She screamed his name and came on him. That was all it took for him to do the same. He lifted her once more, slamming with the most force so far, and she screamed louder. He fell back against the pillows and she fell against him. He was stroking her back when they heard something. The door flew open and there stood Reid and Steph. They stared at the still connected pair on the floor before Reid said "You pussy, I can't believe you let her get you off, and you weren't even on top."

"I'm sorry Beth," said a red faced Stephani. "I told him to knock. I'm so embarrassed." She took her hoodie of and tossed it to her friend. Beth pulled it on and sat up. "Do you think you could do better," Beth asked Reid. They all looked at her, shocked, especially Tyler.

"Yeah, I do," said Reid as he got over the shock.

"Then show us. Show us how it's done, oh masterful one."

"Fine," he said and he pulled Stephani flush to him.

"Reid, what the-"

"Just go with it baby." He slowly started unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed her. She melted before his very capable lips and hands. She felt Tyler stir inside her as he looked at Steph's pink and brown polka dot bra being revealed. He sat and then stood up, slowly setting Beth up right on the floor. They walked over to the other couple. Tyler walked right behind Stephani and whispered sexily in her ear "That's not how it needs to be done," as Reid was quickly undoing her jeans. "You have to go slowly, worship her, make it all about her," he said, still speaking in Steph's ear. He bent down behind her resting his head on her thigh. He reached in front of her and undid button and zipper. He slowly slid them down her legs, placing kisses on each calf, thigh and her waist. Stephani was standing there looking flustered. Tyler stood back up and ran his hands over her stomach. She shuddered at his kiss, but leaned into him all the same. Rather than be jealous, Beth was turned on. She knew that is what he did with her, but she had never seen it from a different perspective. She walked over to Reid as he watched Tyler's hands dancing on Stephani's stomach. She stood up on tip toes to speak to him.

"You have to be sensitive. It shows that you care, and you really want this." She ran her hands up his sides. He went to unzip his hoodie, but she gently replaced her hands with his. "Let her do it. It'll be better. Here," she said as she slowly dragged the zipper down his chest. She pushed it off of his shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She went for his thick black shirt next. After it was off, she ran her hands over his arms and sighed. "Now, take the last shirt off."

"I thought you said not to," he said with a smirk.

"The last shirt is ok, it makes you muscles ripple, and that is a huge turn on." He drew the shirt over his head and dropped it behind him. She ran her hands over his chest, dragging her nails and making him shiver. She smiled, and he caught her hands in his, bringing them up to kiss each of her fingertips. She blushed and they looked back at Tyler and Steph, only to see that Tyler had started rubbing her through her panties. She was moaning and rolling her head in ecstasy. Beth turned back to Reid and slid her hands down his chest, resting on his jeans. He nodded, but she pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down and she told him "Lock the door." She had figured out it wasn't just Tyler but all of the sons. Reid knew it too, so his eyes turned black and he made the lock click. She smiled as she proceeded to slide his zipper down, then pull them down his legs and throw them across the room. His boxers were next. She gave him a small smile before placing a kiss on his tip. Next thing he knew, he was enclosed in a hot space. Her hands were making up for what she couldn't fit in her mouth. He started jerking and moving, and suddenly, Tyler was right beside him with Steph in the same position. She pulled Tyler out of her mouth for a second to say "Use your teeth and vibrate your throat on and off." At that moment, Tyler thrust back up at her and she took him in her mouth again. She demonstrated as she scraped her teeth down Tyler's length and he started thrusting into her mouth. Beth tried it on Reid while humming and without warning, he released in her mouth. She sucked him until he stopped, and then smiled because Tyler had apparently done the same to Steph. The guys recovered and then they flipped so the girls were on the bed. Tyler looked over at Reid. "Any tips," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Beth comes a little harder if you start pumping her and then, switch to your mouth."

"Oh my gosh," she said. She had already experienced an orgasm that way today. They always made her shake and go numb. He unzipped her hoodie and threw it across the room. She started mumbling as Reid started. He eased two fingers in and rubbed her clit. She started whimpering and moving. Reid leaned in and whispered "That's right Beth. I will take your next orgasm and make it mine. So just give it up. It is mine," he said and she could hear Steph calling out Tyler's name. "Reid, I fixing to come. Please," she begged him and he grinned. He leaned in and replaced his hand with his tongue. She opened her eyes wide in shock. Where Tyler's tongue was normally rather warm, Reid's was cooler, almost as if he had just been chewing on ice. She couldn't figure out why, but it just was and she wasn't complaining. Reid held her eyes as he devoured her. She started trying to come forward but he held her in place almost possessively. Soon, she felt a coiling and she knew what came next. Without being able to say anything, he bit her clit and hummed and she came… HARD. She was aware of the shakes in her body and knew he was still working her, helping her ride it out. When she stopped and could see again, she looked over at Steph in much the same position as Beth. They grinned before climbing up on the bed in the middle. Steph leaned in and rested her head on Beth's.

"You are a very lucky person. That was amazing," she said with a grin. They fell back against the pillows, but a second later they were being flipped onto their stomachs. They turned and saw their boyfriends hovering over them. They had a competitive gleam in their eyes. Reid grabbed Steph around the middle while Tyler did the same to Beth. With one hand, they kept the girls' heads facing each other in the pillows while with the other, they lined up and plunged in from behind. The girls cried out as they felt a different kind of friction then before. They were on cloud nine and it was only getting better. It was a kind of competition for the boys but they were feeling the coiling too. As Tyler started slamming into Beth from behind, she started (for the second time that day) crying from the feeling of it all. She looked at Steph and saw she was too, but they both had smiles. They both started begging for some sort of release. Beth started wiggling her hips and that made it so much better. "Tyler," she begged. "Oh God Tyler, please. Harder, just fuck me harder." He went harder still and thought his cock was going to fall off, but Beth was so hot, he couldn't stop. Soon, Beth felt herself starting to contract and she grabbed Stephani's hand. They both squeezed as their orgasms hit them. They were so forceful, added with the guys coming at the same time, they were both seeing stars. The guys kept pumping as they finished up, and then collapsed. The girls had to lie like that for ten minutes before being able to move. When they could, they each rolled out from under each of their boyfriends. The guys looked confused, but the girls just got under the covers and lay side by side. Then Steph threw her arms around Beth. Beth smiled and wrapped her leg over Steph's hip. The guys watched before diving under the covers for round two.

**Hewo. I no that was a lot of lemon, but I was tired of regular couples. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review please. How should the parents and friends react about the pregnancy! Ok, TTFN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Don't worry about last chapter. The story will work its self out. Anyways, read and review please.**

Beth slowly got out to gather her clothes. Steph and Reid had left minutes before. Tyler had been lying beside her silently, one hand stroking her hair and the other behind his head. He hadn't said anything since they had stopped to rest and was now looking up. Beth finished collecting their things, handed Tyler his and sat beside him to pull her own on. She felt him rubbing circles on her back as she pulled her jeans up to her thighs. She got up and pulled them the rest of the way on. She quickly snapped her bra and threw her shirt over head. She leaned in, kissed Tyler on the cheek, sighed when she got no response, and then walked swiftly out of the room. She felt empty now. She knew things had been screwed up. She wondered how Reid would take the news that he had done his best friend's pregnant girlfriend. She didn't think it would go over well. She walked down the stairs and passed the room her friends (including previously mentioned blonde) and family sat. Her sisters looked up as she passed the door. They all ran out to her as she continued down the stairs. They caught up with her halfway down the staircase.

"Beffy," Haley said. Beth knew it was her because she has all her teeth. "What's wrong?"

She considered it. She didn't know what was wrong. But she could guess. She felt bad because she had done something so intimate and it hadn't been with Tyler. Also, she was worried about telling her parents. "Nothing, I just kinda wanna talk to Shane." She didn't know why she had said him, but it just seemed right. They fought all the time, but he was a good friend. She knew Steph couldn't keep quiet.

"We could go get him," volunteered her oldest sister Tiffany.

"Would you," asked Beth. When they all nodded, she said "Thanks. Tell him I'm in the kitchen."

"Ok, I'll race you guys," cried Maddie. They all shot up the stairs and Beth continued to the kitchen. She got there and immediately went to the fridge. She dug around and pulled out a chocolate pudding cup. She licked the top as she grabbed as spoon. She had already finished it by the time Shane made his way into the room.

"What's up," he asked, grabbing a banana off the counter.

"We're friends right?"

The question caught him off guard, but he answered "Well yeah. I thought we were… even though you are in love with me. You really need to let it go sweetie." She smiled and looked at her empty cup.

"So if I told you something as a friend, in confidence, you'd keep it quiet?" He just stared at her. She seemed really nervous, tense.

"Beth, are you alright." He had a thought. "Is that Tyler guy hitting you? I haven't liked him since I saw him."

"Shane, you just saw him like two hours ago. And no, Tyler's great. Perfect." She looked up at him. "Would you stay quiet?"

"Yeah, unless it's something life threatening. It's not is it," he asked suddenly worried.

"No, it's more life changing." She took a deep breath and then just said it. "Shane, I'm pregnant." She watched his face and, had it not been so serious, she would have laughed. His face changed emotions so fast, she thought of a cartoon. Shock, stupidity, anger, more shock, possibly jealousy? He eventually settled on dumb struck.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, now looking at the floor.

"Well why tell me, I'm not even in the family."

"That's why I picked you. If you were, then you'd be even more ashamed. I couldn't take that from the first person I told. Besides, you're as close to family as you can be without blood lines, so it's only one step up to relatives. You've been in every family photo of ours since you were three."

"I'm the only one who knows?" He was astonished she'd picked him over Steph, but he knew her to be a real gossiper.

"There's the doctor and Tyler, but he found out at the same time I did."

"So, he's the dad?"

"Yeah, and I feel like such a hoe because of it." Shane cocked an eyebrow. "I've only know him a couple of months."

"Don't be like that. You seem like you really like him."

"I don't… I love him. And he says he loves me, and I hate to make him sound so bad, but I am so scared he's gonna leave me." "If he does, it just goes to show that he's not the brightest skittle in the bag." She laughed.

"Thanks, that means a lot," she began, but at that moment, she covered her mouth and shot at the sink, where she emptied her stomach. She heard Shane as he came around the counter, pulling her hair out of her face. He ran his hands up and down her spine as she clung to the sink.

"That's it, get it all out. Just let it come up. Get it done and over," he said. It was then, as she continued vomiting in the sink that she was glad she had told him.

*************

Tyler sat staring at the ceiling in Beth's room. She had left about five minutes ago. He barely acknowledged her presence as she left, wrapped up in his own world. She had kissed him on the cheek but he didn't even move. She sighed and shut the door. He now lay on the covers, wearing his boxers and jeans, watching nothing. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have done that to her. He had basically pawned Beth off to Reid for sex with Stephani. He felt odd. He hadn't noticed until Beth came along, but he used to feel nothing after sex with the campus girls. He'd let them down gently, see them around, and that was it. After just being in the same room with Beth for five minutes, he felt almost warm. He now noticed the empty feeling again. He had taken Steph… twice, while Beth was right beside him with his best friend. He hadn't done anything but give Reid a tip on how to make her cum harder. He wanted to go throw up. He had to make it up to her. He just didn't know how. He had really messed up this time. He got up and went to her balcony. He hadn't looked out there yet, so he went and sat half naked, for all to see as he tired to pull his hair out. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It might not make everything better, but it wouldn't hurt to do it anyways. He quickly got up and ran back inside. He had work to do.

*************

Beth was white as she finished, Shane supporting most of her weight. He helped her up the stairs, hoping to make it past the TV room where her friends were, but no such luck.

"MATTY," one of the twins screamed. "MATTY, SHANE KILLED BETH. HE KILLED HER, LOOK!" They had all turned and were standing up in shock, just staring.

"Ummm…" he said, as Beth slipped a few inches. "I don't wanna be rude, but she's kinda heavy, so if you could you know, help?" Pogue was there first, taking her in his arms with a small grunt. She wasn't heavy to him, but Shane was smaller than the sons and Beth. Reid and Caleb rushed up after him.

"Shane, what the hell happened," screamed Steph.

"Nothing, she just threw up, a lot, and she wanted me to take her to her room." He noticed that Tiffany and the twins were crying, so he went to them.

"You killed her," stated Tiffany with a sniffle.

"No, she just got sick, and wanted me to carry her. I promise she'll be ok."

"You sure you didn't kill her," she asked.

"I'm positive." With that Steph went to the stairs, and the others followed after her. They climbed up to the fifth floor, and all felt bad for Pogue as they stood there panting.

"Down, there," said Matt. He pointed to her bright door. It was open and as they came inside, they saw all of the guys hovering. It was kind of comical the way Caleb's hands were fluttering over her, trying to push her down, as she tried to sit up. She was pale, but ok otherwise.

"Caleb, if you don't let me up, I'm going to pop you in the nose. Now move," she commanded, pushing his hand away. He stepped back and as soon as she stood, she was knocked down as her sisters, Kate, Steph, and Sarah jumped her. They were all hugging her about to cry. "I'm fine; I just threw up is all. Don't worry about me." They all climbed down and Steph put her hands on her hips.

"Beth, that is the second time in three days that you've blew chunks that hard. What's wrong with you?" They all stared at her, and she blushed and looked over at Tyler. He shrugged and she knew it was ok to tell. She patted the bed beside her, and he came over and held her hand rubbing circles on her palm. He looked at her and shook his head. She was confused, but as he took a deep breath, she knew he was fixing to tell everyone. She felt like a coward. She had only told one person, and he was fixing to tell ten people that she was going to have a baby.

"Guys, Beth is pregnant." There was about two seconds of silence as this sank in, and then several things happened. Beth's sisters started jumping up and down in excitement, not knowing what this really meant. Steph, Kate, and Sarah were looking at each other in shock, not comprehending his words. Reid was trying to hide a smirk, while Pogue and Caleb just stared at him with confusion on their faces. Only two people seemed to have had a reaction that wasn't standing there. Shane, because he already knew, and Matt, his face red with anger. Shane tried to grab him, but missed, and Matt hit Tyler's nose, making a sickening crunch. This made all the girls start screaming. Matt hit him again, this time on the cheek, before Shane could get a hold on his shoulder, and Reid jumped in the way. Tyler just sat there as blood came out of his nose and his cheek swelled. Kate and Sarah had regained the ability to move, and were now comforting the girls still crying at the sight of the blood.

"MATT, STOP IT," yelled Beth as he continued to struggle against Reid and Shane. He didn't listen, still trying to get to the boy on the bed. "Would you guys help me," she said as she pushed his chest. Reid grabbed him under one arm, Shane on the other, and they lifted him and took him out into the hallway. He was kicking, trying to get free, while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I WANT THAT MOTHER FUCKER OUTTA HERE. I WANT HIM GONE. DUMB ASS RICH BOY THINKS HE CAN JUST COME IN OUT HOUSE AFTER WHAT HE DID. GET HIM OUT!"

"Where do you want him," asked Shane.

"As far up the stairs as you can get him," she said. They struggled up the steps, finally getting to the next floor. "Thanks Shane, I think Reid's got it now he's not being dragged. Shane turned gratefully and ran down the stairs. Matt tried to break his grip, and Beth tackled him. He landed with a soft thud while Reid, unprepared, crashed. He hadn't had time to let go. Beth was sitting on Matt, her knees in his stomach and hands on his shoulders. "Matt, stop screaming, you're scaring the girls." He quieted. "Now, stop moving, trying to throw me off, or I'm gonna hit you like you hit Tyler. Why'd you do that?" "Forgive me for not liking the guy who knocked up my sister." He spit the words at him.

"It wasn't just him, because in case you didn't know, I'm the one who's pregnant, not him, and it was actually my fault."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," he asked her.

"It means I was to damn happy to let him fuck me stupid, we didn't remember a condom."

"Ok, this is awkward for me. I don't really like hearing about Baby Boy's sex life. Can I go," asked Reid.

"I'm finished talking about it. Please stay; I might need you to kick his stubborn ass. Now, Matt, you have got to calm down. Please," she asked, using her sad face.

"Dammit, I always hated that look," he said quietly. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"First, we're gonna tell mom and dad tomorrow. Then, we're gonna go back to Ipswich on Sunday, and I'm going to the doctor Monday."

"I meant are you keeping it, adoption, or what."

"I wanna keep it, whether Tyler does or not. I wouldn't give a kid up," she said bitterly.

"Well, you know mom and dad are gonna freak. Dad will probably try and shoot him." He said. He pushed her off himself and helped her up. "I guess you want me to go apologize now."

"I'd appreciate it." They started down the stairs but Reid grabbed Matt's arm "Don't hit him again, or he will beat your ass. He let you get those shots in. Don't forget that," he said. They continued down and when they reached her bedroom, Tyler had a cloth over his nose. Steph, Kate, and Sarah were all holding a little girl. They were no longer crying, but the twins turned their heads into their holders' shoulders when Matt walked in. He looked down in shame. He hadn't meant to lose his temper but, it pissed him off to think of that guy coming in all nice and innocent when he had been nailing his big sister. He walked over to Tyler, who stood up to his full height. He was about seven inches taller than him. He removed the rag and crossed his arms. Even with dried blood on his face, he still looked pretty scary. Matt cleared his throat. "Hey man, I'm sorry about the whole, you know, face thing," he said. Beth rolled her eyes. That was such a guy apology. He held his hand out, and Tyler shook it in truce.

"Well, now that everybody knows, you can't tell mom and daddy about it. I'm gonna tell them." Tyler shook his head. "We're gonna tell them," he said. Suddenly, he heard Reid's voice in his head singing '_Way to go, you man hoe, knocked her up from down on the flo (_floor)'. He thought back to him '_shut the fuck up man. You went at it with a pregnant chick. It was my fault, but you still did._' Reid flinched back as he realized it was true. '_That is sick man. I wish I hadn't of stopped Matt, cuz now I'm gonna have to finish what he started.'__'Oh, ahh, I'm soooo scared. I know it's sick, you really think I haven't thought about that. Don't tell me what I did was wrong. I know it was.' _Tyler was now glaring at Reid. Reid knew better than to piss him off. He may usually be the shy, quiet, nice one, but if he was really mad, Tyler was dangerous. He remembered the day in the library. If Beth hadn't have said something to him, it probably would have taken the other three sons to pull him off. '_Do you wanna talk to Beth?'_ He was trying to get out of there. Tyler shook his head yes.

"Alright you guys. I think the lovely couple needs some time alone to talk things over." No one moved. "Are y'all deaf? Get outta here, go downstairs," he said, ushering the girls. They all looked back at Beth before turning down the hall. Reid nodded at her and then smirked at Tyler. She flushed bright red. Pogue waved to her but Caleb stayed.

"Beth, if you need anything, call us." He looked menacingly at Tyler. "We'll take care of it for you."

She giggled at the 'dude-how-could-you-I've-known-you-longer look on Tyler's face. "Thanks Caleb, I will. I promise." He swept out of the room after Pogue. Reid stayed at the door and gave an exaggerated sigh. "My little boy is becoming a man," he said and wiped a fake tear. Tyler's eyes went black and a pillow shot at his head as he shouted "Get outta here." Once the door slammed and he heard Reid thundering down the stairs, he turned to Beth. "I'm sorry that had to happen that way." He took her hand and she turned to face him fully.

"Tyler, don't be. It was gonna happen sooner or later. I'm just glad they know now. I felt so bad lying to them."

"So, about earlier, with Reid I mean. I shouldn't have let him do that. It was really fucked up of me."

She looked him straight in the eye. "I wasn't exactly saying no either. I saw you and Steph and just watched."

"And I'm the one who started it. I went to her. I should of thrown his ass out as soon as he came in."

"Well, it's done with, he knows, and we both feel bad enough about it. Let's not make it worse." He leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head, then moved over to lock the door.

"Where are we going," she asked as he pulled her up. He led her to the balcony. The curtains were closed, which she never did. "What's going," she started, but Tyler pulled her shirt up over her head. He had her pants halfway down before she could react. "Tyler, what are you doing? Are you seriously trying this right now? Stop it," she commanded as he unhooked her bra. He kissed her on the shoulder.

"Don't you trust me," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered and stilled as he slowly slid her panties down her legs. He gently ran his hands up to her waist. He pulled from his pocket a length of black material. He tied it over her eyes.

"Tyler, I don't like this," she complained. And then so suddenly she didn't really know what had happened, she was in his arms bridal style. He carried her to the door and opened it. She instantly blushed at being outside naked, even though they had no neighbors, huge hedges on all sides, and it was dark out. She then smelt something that smelled like sugar, vanilla, and roses. She clung tighter to his neck and he laughed. He took a few steps forward, and then bent down. She squealed as she sank into hot water. She slowly let go and sank to the bottom of a tub. She felt that the top of the water was completely covered with bubbles, so she wasn't so worried about being seen now.

"Can I take the blind fold off yet," she asked impatiently.

"Can I have a minute to work my charm," he asked with a chuckle. She sighed and crossed her arms, but made no move to remove her blindness. She heard him moving around. There was suddenly soft music playing close by. Then, his hands were in her hair. She felt the cloth being loosened, and then it was gone. She gasped. She was sitting in her bathtub, covered in bubbles, on her balcony, which was bathed in candle light coming from all around her. There was a small radio which was emitting the music. There was a table she was pretty sure came from her garden baring three bowls of strawberries, melted chocolate, and whipped cream, with a small silver fork. There were also two crystal champagne glasses with see through gold, bubbly liquid. He was beside her and watched as she took everything in. She smiled and he saw her eyes glistening. "Tyler, this is without a doubt the sweetest thing ever," she said as he sat down behind her. He felt her shiver as his hands entered the water and started massaging her shoulders. She leaned back into his touch and let her head hand over the edge of the tub. "Tyler," she said, more as a question than anything else. "How did you do all of this? I know you're not strong enough to move a tub full of water out here, and I didn't see you go outside to get the table. Not to mention, the last time I checked, we most definitely did not have this many candles." She turned to face him, and saw he was blushing slightly.

"Well, I may have used a little bit to get the stuff up here. And I duplicated a couple of the candles." He was looking down now.

"Tyler," she cried. He had told her what happened if someone used to much. "This is totally sweet, but you could have kept the tub in my bathroom, used a box or something for a table, and I don't need all of these candles. I don't want you using because of me."

He sighed. "Beth, I told you. It doesn't truly affect us until we ascend. Don't worry about it." He placed a kiss on top of her head as he moved to her side with the table. He poked a strawberry with the fork, then dipped it in chocolate and whipped cream. He offered it to her, but she was looking down again. "Beth, are you really going to refuse this innocent, delicious, juicy little strawberry because of something I did."

"It is not innocent. You probably had to use to get that stuff too," she said, but she took it anyway. She smiled as she bit into it. He knew her weaknesses too well. She looked at her tub. It was larger than most, and she still had plenty of room. She got an idea. "Tyler, can I see your phone and wallet? I put a number in there I was wanting to call." He dug around in his pocket, confused, but handed them to her. She set them on the opposite side of her. He stood up and started "What was the point," but was silenced as she pulled him in on top of her with a splash. He sat up and looked at her innocent face. "You really should be more careful, you could've hit your head."

"You could have just asked if I wanted to get in. I would have said yes."

"Well, I like surprises," she said as she peeled his wet shirt off of his body. Her breath caught at the sight of him glistening in the candle light. She was staring as she dropped the shirt behind them. He laughed.

"Is everything ok," he asked and she shook herself back to reality.

"What?"

"I asked if everything is ok," he said. "But, judging from the brain dead state you're in right now, I'd say no." He moved as if to get out, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his middle and growled at him.

"I am not brain dead. I've just never seen you quite like this, and quite frankly, it's kind of a major turn on." He eased back into the water. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every inch of him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She made her way to his jeans and after a couple of minutes, she finally managed get them off, no help from him.

"Are you anxious to get me naked," he asked as he watched her throw them a few feet away.

"Maybe," she said. She started to slip his boxers down, but he stopped her. He slid them off himself, then moved to sit behind her. She was seated in between his legs, his arms wrapped protectively around her mid section. He set his head down in the crook of her neck and planted kisses on her cheek, her throat, and her shoulders. She reached for another strawberry, but they were out of reach. She moved to get up but he stopped her. "Don't even think about moving right now." He held her closer still, and she looked back at him. His eyes were black. She started to protest, but he just shushed her. He nodded towards the table. She reluctantly looked back and watched in amazement as it lifted, the legs shrinking and the table itself stretching out. She saw the edges curving to form two clamps. The table hovered over to the tub, then easily slid down to rest right in front of them, hooked on the sides. As much as she hated him using, she was fascinated but what had occurred. She looked back and he was smiling at her.

"Ok, that was kinda cool," she said.

"Yep, and I can do so much more. Do you wanna see," he asked her eagerly.

"No, maybe later." She reached forward and covered an entire berry in chocolate with a little cream on the tip. She brought it up to her mouth and was about to bite into it, but then Tyler's mouth was there and took the whole thing.

"Hey, that was mine."

He stuck his tongue out. "Still want it," he asked her after he had swallowed. She covered another one in chocolate and tried to sit forward, but was prevented by both Tyler and the table. "I'm sorry, I won't eat your strawberries. I promise," he said. She turned to the side slightly, leaned away from his mouth and took a bite. She smiled at him, and then finished it off, chocolate dripping onto her lips. He put a hand behind her head and gently pulled her into him. He started by gently sucking on her bottom lip, then her top, removing all of the chocolate. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, but his tongue met hers there. They struggled for dominance, and for a minute, it looked like Beth might win. But then he ran his hands up and down her back, kneading the flesh, and she was distracted. In her second of hesitation, he pushed forward and he smiled at his victory. She didn't care any more. His tongue was roaming every inch of her mouth, her lips, and she was loving it. He continued his hands' work and she reached up to run her hands through his hair. He pulled his tongue back and bit down softly on her lip, causing her to moan and pull at his roots. He smiled again and pulled back, needing air. She was red in the face and her deep green eyes with the blue flecks (disregard any previous color if I have said it) looked glassy. He reached behind them and picked up the two glasses. He handed one to her, but she frowned.

"Tyler, you know I can't drink alcohol. Pregnant, hello."

"I know that. Do you really think I'm that irresponsible? Drink some." She looked down at it and tentatively brought it to her lips. She didn't think he'd do anything to hurt the baby, so she took a sip. She smiled at him. It was cream soda. She drank some more. He set his glass down and leaned in to kiss her neck. _'This boy is too perfect, so is this night,'_ she thought. She tilted her neck to the side, allowing him more access. "Beth."

"Yeah," she said breathlessly.

"I want to know your first name. I've seen your initials and know Elizabeth is your middle. I know that it starts with an L, but I don't know what it is." He leaned back, pulling her with him. His left arm was on top of hers sitting on the side of the tub, their fingers laced. His right was tracing patterns on her skin lightly.

"There's a reason for that. My parents wanted me to have an older sounding name. I think it sounds funny. It's Liliyan. It's spelled kinda weird too. L-i-l-i-y-a-n."

"I think it's pretty."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. What's yours," she inquired.

"Tyler Gabriel. You know, like the angel."

"Check your bible Baby Boy. Gabriel was an _arch_angel. As in, by definition, a high ranking angel. But still, I like it. It's got a nice ring to it."

"So I'm Tyler Gabriel Simms and you're Elizabeth Liliyan Shaufner. If I was you, I'd change it."

"Ouch, that's mean Angel boy. I didn't make fun of yours," she said laughing.

"I wasn't making fun of you."

"Then what did you mean by 'you should change your name?' I don't like it either, but I'll keep it."

He sighed. "Silly, silly girl. I like the name Liliyan Elizabeth. I just think that Shaufner kinda ruins it." He leaned in close and whispered to her. "I like Simms better." It took a second for her to get it and then she spun around. "What? Did you just, I mean, are you, do you wanna, what are you asking? Exactly," She sputtered. She had to wait a minute to make sure he was serious.

"Exactly?"

"Yes, what question do you want me to answer?"

He took a deep breath and looked deep in her eyes. "I'm asking, exactly and want you to answer the question, Liliyan Elizabeth Shaufner, will you marry me?" She stared for a minute. She was in shock. Her brain was screaming yes at the top of her lungs. She couldn't get it past her lips though. This beautiful man had just proposed to her. He wanted to marry her. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to be his. She was in shock. However, Tyler took her hesitation as bad and quickly said "You don't have to. I mean, we can wait to see what happens. I just thought that maybe… I thought you. I'm sorry."

"Yes!" She was finally able to say it and now she didn't seem to be able to stop. "Yes, yes, and yes. I do want this."

"Really, you're sure. I don't want you to think you have to. It's entirely your decision, regardless of a baby. Don't feel forced." She turned around so she was facing him. She took him in. She wanted to remember. The way the bubbles swirled as she ran her hands over his chest. The way the hot water made his chest glisten with a light sheen of sweat, running over his muscles and glistening in the candle light. The soft jazz tune playing in the background. And the way his face, his amazing eyes and soft lips, looked right now. He seemed like he was waiting for the sun after the storm. The storm being asking her. He had risked a hard rejection by asking. The sun was her answer. She sat up on her knees so she was eye level with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. "Tyler Gabriel Simms, I would love to marry you," she said. She his angels smile before he closed the distance. She felt all his anger, passion, fear, and his love in that kiss. She broke the kiss and whispered "I can't believe it. We're going to get married."

"I can't believe you'll have me," he replied. She rolled over in his arms, their hands entwined again, his right hand holding her close as he sat up and leaned his head down on her shoulder. He moved his left hand under hers and turned it so it was palm up. She looked at him, but he just shook his head and nodded to look at her hand. She stared, and suddenly, there was a little black box there. She almost dropped it in surprise, but Tyler, anticipating this, closed her hand.

"Is this what I think it is," she asked.

"It might be. There's only one way to find out." She reached over with her right hand and slowly opened it. Inside it rested her ring. It was silver and the band was lined with diamonds. There was silver holding three diamonds on each side of the center. That diamond was raised slightly above the others, oval and caught the light from all sides. "Oh my God. It's amazing," she said as a sigh.

"I spent a while picking it out. I thought you might not like it. It seemed to flashy, but then I decided it had personality. It says 'no matter which way you turn me, I am still amazing' and it has the raised up diamonds, I just liked those," he said grinning sheepishly.

"I love it. I wouldn't want any other," she said. "Hey, you didn't like, summon this all the way from your house did you."

"No, I brought it with me. It was in my jean pocket."

"I really wish you would stop using so much."

"It was just tonight. This is the most I've used in a while," he said.

"And it was all romantic and perfect for me with the candles, and the fruit, and the music, and the hot bath and the." She stopped as she noticed that even though they had been there for close to an hour, yet the water was still as hot as when they had got in. The bubbles were still covering the surface of the water. She slowly turned her head to look at him. "You're keeping it hot, aren't you," she asked.

"Your not too bad yourself."

"You know that is not what I meant."

"Well yeah, but didn't you notice. I've been focusing on you the whole time. It's barely any effort for me. It's nothing. I promise," he added at her skeptical look. "Look, let's not mess this perfect moment up," he said as he pulled her hand up and kissed her fingertips. "Can I put it on you," he asked. He sounded excited.

"Of course," she said, and she held the box out to him. He took the small ring in his right hand, shaking slightly. She held her hand up, and he slowly slid it on. Just like out of a story book, he kissed her on the hand gently. She sighed, but smiled and leaned back on to his chest, holding her ring finger up to catch the light.

"I like it," he said.

"Me too," she replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, never close enough for either of them. She turned and faced him. "I may not like the methods you used," she said. "But this is truly amazing. I will never forget this."

"Thanks. I didn't think long about it. I just thought about things I knew you like, and it just kinda happened."

"Well thank you. I don't think you'll ever know how much this means to me."

"You are definitely worth the effort. I love you," he said.

" I love you too." She leaned her head back and he ran his hands to her hair. He started running his hands through it, soothing her, and she couldn't help it. She felt her eyelids start to droop against her own will. She didn't want the night to end. In the end though, sleep won out. She rolled on her side and Tyler glimpsed her eyes loosely closed. He gently stood up, bringing her with him. As soon as he stepped out, they were wrapped in fluffy blue towels and Beth wrapped her arms around him. Holding her in the middle of the room, his eyes flashed black and the tub vanished and reappeared just as before in her bathroom. They candles extinguished themselves, and the radio returned to it's place in his bedroom. The food and drinks vanished, the door shutting. He walked to her bed, the covers folding back on themselves. He laid her down on the side of it. He went back out and grabbed his clothes, phone, and wallet. He looked at the screen. Six unread text messages. There was one each from the guys, Steph, Kate, and Sarah. All of them except Reid's said they were going to bed. If they upset Beth they'd kick his ass. Have a nice night. Reid's however was the little song he had made up (way to go, you man hoe) with a little smiley face. He laughed quietly. He set his phone down on her night stand and then shut the door. He turned the light off and headed back to the sleeping girl waiting for him. He lay down beside her, and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer in her sleep. He smiled. He knew that the feeling of her beside him would never get old. He felt for her hand in the dark. He found the diamond on her finger and smiled. She was agreeing to marry him. They belonged together, her to him and him to her. "I love you," he whispered into the dark. He looked down at her and, although it might have been his imagination, he thought he saw her smile when he said it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. I forgot to tell you guys. I have a picture of the ring on my profile. I really like this one. Also, I noticed I called her Elizabeth Liliyan and then Liliyan Elizabeth. Its supposed to be the second one. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, I might not be able to update for a while, I'm going to Florida the last week of July (my grandparents don't have internet) and then we go back to school on August 4****th****. I'll try my hardest to get a couple more chapters up before I go though, so I hope you guys like this one.**

Tyler woke up the next morning with Beth's hair tickling his face. Sometime in the night, she had crawled onto his stomach and was resting peacefully there. He smiled when he caught sight of her left hand resting on his chest. He remembered last night. She had said yes. He couldn't believe it. He would have been a lot more excited if he had met her parents first. He felt like he really blew this. He had gotten her pregnant, then asked her to marry him, and now he was going to met her parents. Completely wrong order. He wasn't opposed to meeting them. He just really hoped that her dad didn't try to shoot him.

*****************

Beth woke up in her bed, warm sunlight filtering through the windows onto her bare back. She rolled over. There was a note on her pillow written in Tyler's skinny handwriting.

_'Good morning. In the shower. Should be out soon. Love you, Tyler'_. She listened and heard the water running. She sat up, holding the covers to her chest. She grabbed her phone from beside hers. She had a text message from her parents, saying that they'd be home around twelve. The clock read 9:15. She got up and slowly crept to the bathroom door, easing it open. He was in the corner shower scrubbing his hair. She stepped into the room and assumed his eyes were closed, because he didn't turn. She grabbed a towel off the rack and dropped it beside the shower and, still naked from the night before, she slipped inside. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He jumped about a foot in the air. "Beth, God, I thought you were still asleep. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I woke up on my own. All alone," she said rolling her eyes to look down. He turned around to face her.

"Well I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"It's ok," she said with a laugh. "My parents will be here in about three hours anyways."

"Hmmm… three hours. And what would you like to do with that time," he asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you planned last night so beautifully, why don't you plan this morning too?" He smiled wickedly at her. She grinned back as he picked her up, propping her against the wall. He eased into her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her around him. He started moving in and out of her, picking up pace, causing her to grip his broad shoulders tightly. She dug her nails into his skin. He was soon going so fast that her eyes were rolling and she was crying out. Afraid that she would alert her sisters, whose rooms were directly below hers, she leaned in to Tyler's shoulder. She bit down, not hard, but enough to cause Tyler to groan. Soon, they both came. Beth was now pushing against the walls, holding herself up. As soon as he was finished Tyler looked up into her eyes and smiled. "You know, as many times as we have sex a week, I am really surprised you didn't get pregnant sooner."

She laughed as she eased down slowly. "I was just thinking the same thing. Now, I have to was my hair." She turned so the steamy water was hitting the back of her head. She grabbed the shampoo and poured some into her hands. She scrubbed her head, and then rinsed it out. She next grabbed the soap and her loufa (that weird bath scrubby thing), lathering it. She started rubbing it over her stomach when Tyler took it from her hand. He stepped right up to her and took her hand in his, stretching her arm out. He slowly rubbed it, then moved on to the other. She just watched as he cleaned her. He paid special attention to her more, ah, sensitive areas. She closed her eyes. His hands were like magic. She let the water run over her skin, then she grabbed the bar of soap again. She lathered it on her hands and ran them over his chest. She washed every inch of him. He smiled down at her. "I never really realized it before, but I'm a lot taller than you shorty."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only by like, 2… or 5 inches. Besides, I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged." He burst out laughing. She smiled. "I also learned another one from my cousin. I'm not short, I'm fun sized." He leaned down to lay his head down on top of hers, wrapping her in a hug. "That you most definitely are."

"I have to get ready now," she said. Without waiting for his answer, she hopped out and wrapped her towel. She walked into her closet, going to a rack hanging with tons of denim. She browsed for a minute, and finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a matching jacket and a black tank top. Next, she went to her dresser and, digging around in her top drawer, pulled out a light pink lace bra and matching boy shorts. She pulled it all on, and then walked into her room. Tyler was just pulling his shirt on and scrubbing his hair. She smiled and walked back into her bathroom, grabbed a brush and quickly pulled it through her hair. She was going to let it air dry, so she came back in her room and walked over to Tyler.

"Come on, we can't stay locked up here all day. My parents will be here soon." She pulled him up and led him out into the hall. They slowly descended the stairs and ran into Beth's sisters. They were standing in the hall. Haley was crying.

"Nu-uh, he is not. Stop it Tiffany," commanded Maddie, even though she herself looked close to tears.

"Hey," said Beth. "What's going on? Why is Haley crying?"

With a sniffle, she explained. "Tiffany says she heard the blonde guy and the black haired guy talking this morning. The blonde one said that daddy was gonna kill Tyler. We don't want Tyler to die _and_ if you kill someone you go to jail."

Beth turned to Tiffany. "Why did you say that? Daddy is not gonna kill Tyler, and he most definitely is not going to jail."

"Reid said it," she cried. Beth turned to Tyler. "Do you wanna say something to him, or should I?"

"I will," he said to her, and then turned to the girls. "Your dad is not going to kill me. He might be mad, but he's not going to kill me." He smiled at them. "Let's go talk to Reid." Beth was pretty sure that they had a crush on him, because Tiffany grabbed his left hand, and Haley grabbed his right arm. Beth smiled as he turned to look at her. "Sorry," she said as she started to laugh. Maddie stayed back and walked with Beth.

"Don't you like Tyler," Beth asked, curious at her not towing him down the stairs.

"I do. But I kinda like the blonde guy," she whispered. Beth laughed and they headed downstairs and smelled all sorts of breakfast food. Once they entered the kitchen, they saw the counter laden with plates of bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, and toast and pots of grits, milk gravy, tomato gravy, white gravy. She smiled. She hadn't had a breakfast like this since before she started at Spencer. The room was full of hungry teenage guys, all of their plates about to over flow. The girls stood in the corner laughing at the sight. Tyler being dragged in by two little girls made them laugh harder. "Hey Beth, it looks like you might have a little competition," said Sarah. Beth laughed and watched as Tyler made his way over to Reid, girls still attached. Maddie sauntered over behind them. He tapped him on the shoulder and Reid turned around holding a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Ut," he said.

"Were you talking to Caleb this morning?" Spitting the toast down on his plate, he said "Yeah, so what?"

"Did you tell him that Beth's dad was going to kill me?" Reid smirked.

"Yeah, because I don't think he'll take the news that well."

"Well you have these kids scared that I'm going to die and their dad is going to go to jail because of it. I think you need to tell them you're sorry," he said. Everyone in the kitchen quieted. Reid didn't apologize… ever. Reid bent down so he was eye level with the tear faced girls. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I don't really think your dad is going to kill Tyler. He just won't be very happy." He leaned in and kissed each of them on the cheeks. When he kissed Maddie, just like out of the little rascals, she said "Hey, let's event things out. How 'bout one on this side," and turned her face. He smiled but leaned in and kissed her other cheek as the other burst out laughing. Steph looked at him and asked "Reid, is there something I should know?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He stood up and went back to fixing his plate.

"Are you guys gonna save us some," asked Kate.

"That's why I got so much babe. You can eat off of my plate," explained Pogue with a smile. Kate came over and stole a bite of his eggs. "Nice save," she said. Beth walked over and fixed the girls one big plate, knowing that they wouldn't eat all of their own. She sat them down then fixed her own. She piled her plate full. Tyler raised an eyebrow at her. "What, I like breakfast." He smiled at her and they all went to sit down. They joked and laughed throughout breakfast. Matt suggested that they go ride horses and the girls all squealed. They threw their dishes in the sink and went into the back yard. There was an extended golf cart by the door. Matt climbed in the front seat. They all piled in and he started to some trees. Around the edge of them, they saw a large barn. They could hear noise from inside. The girls ran to the doors and waited for someone to open them. Matt and Shane pulled them open. Inside were at least twenty horses. They were all whinnying and fidgeting. The group walked in. "Ewww… horse poop," Steph complained. Beth laughed. Before they had both moved from Connecticut, they had both owned horses. Once, when they were about 10, they were playing in the stables. They jumped out of the loft window, landing in a huge pile of hay. They hadn't gotten hurt, but Beth and Steph's parents had found out and were less then thrilled. As a punishment, they had had to shovel the stalls by themselves. It had taken all day, at the end of which Stephani had declared she never wanted to see horse poop again. Now, she took a step back and covered her nose.

"Steph, it's not that bad. We don't have to clean them by ourselves." Maddie, Haley, Tiffany, Reid, and Shane had wondered down to the far end. The girls, familiar with the routine, opened the stall. They led out a large pinto. Tiffany, the tallest, pulled up a brown step stool. She climbed up and grabbed the bridle, bits, and pads. Shane grabbed the saddle. Maddie grabbed another stool and placed it by the horses head. She stood up and gently ran her hands over his snout. He nuzzled her hand. Reid wondered how they knew exactly what they were doing as Tiffany continued putting head gear on and Haley led out another horse. Shane finished with the first. Maddie dragged her little stool around while held him in place. She put her foot in the stirrup and grabbed the saddle horn, pulling herself up into the saddle. She looked perfectly at ease. She turned to face Reid. "You can ride with me if you want. I can't ride by myself." He looked nervous. He wasn't exactly thrilled by horses. Never the less, he wasn't going to admit that they kinda scared him. He walked up and stood beside the horse. And didn't move. Maddie sighed and grabbed his shoulder. "Give me your hand." He did and she led it to the saddle horn. "Hold this tight and but your foot in the stirrup. Then, pull yourself up. When you can, throw your leg gently over the other side… without kicking me off please." He did as she instructed and was surprised when he landed behind her on the first try. She beamed at him. "See, it's not that hard. I was scared the first time I did it too."

"I'm not scared," he retorted sticking his tongue out at her. She made the horse start forward and he fell against her back, grabbing the saddle and squishing her against the horse's neck. "Oh yeah, you're as cool as a cucumber," she grumbled as she pushed herself back. "It's ok P.E.," she said rubbing the horse. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"P.E.? As in like, Phy. Ed.?"

"No, P.E. As in Prince Edward," she explained.

"Oh, well what makes you so sure he's a prince?"

"He's spoiled like one." She said it so matter of factually that he laughed. He stopped and they both looked over as they heard a scream. Kate had jumped about a foot in the air when Pogue brought a horse out. He and Caleb got it ready as Steph talked to Kate and Sarah. "You guys will be fine. These are the sweetest horses you'll ever meet. They don't buck I promise," she said. Sarah seemed a little calmer. Kate was still freaking out.

"What if it tries to bite me? What if it gets spooked? I won't know what to do," she said.

"You'll be riding with Pogue. Nothing will happen to you. Shut up and get on the horse," she said calmly. Kate looked offended but turned and walked to Pogue anyway. He helped her up then climbed on himself. Next, Caleb did the same with Sarah. That left Tyler and Beth, since Haley was riding with Shane and Tiffany was riding with Matt. They all headed out as Beth went to the third stall on the left. She opened the door and inside was a beautiful light brown mare. She wasn't like a Clydesdale, but she was still pretty big. She led her out and smiled at Tyler. "This is my horse. I got her when I was 13. Not quite as impressive as your powers, but still pretty cool. Her name is Athena. She's tough and very protective. He looked at her with a grin. "So, little miss girlie denim skirts rides horses too. Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

"I cant' fly. And today, I can't ride very fast. I shouldn't even get on, but I'll just walk her and I should be ok. Here, hold her," she said after she had slipped her head piece on and hooked the reins. He took them and watched her as she went to the stall right beside hers. She came out with an even bigger male that was dark brown. "This is Apollo. I was really into Greek mythology around the same time we got him. He's Athena's beau. Do you wanna ride him?"

"Sure," Tyler said. He helped her saddle him and then went to help Beth up, but she said "Get on your own horse. I got this," with a smile as she swung herself up. She went over to Tyler. He swung up to. "You seem like you've done this before. You look at ease up there."

"I have a couple horses at my house. I like riding them: it's more than Reid can say. He's terrified of them," he said smirking.

"He's riding with my little sister. He won't throw her off if he panics will he," she asked, concerned for Maddie.

"No, he might squeeze her to death though."

"Oh, well, in that case, she can throw him off. Are you ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She led the way out. The horses just trotted for a while and it was quiet. Then Beth looked at Tyler and laughed. "What," he asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't ridden them in a while and I didn't realize how much I missed it."

He smiled. "So, do you have any other animals that I should know about?"

"I have three dogs. One's a puppy. The other one is pregnant so she's inside, and the other is the daddy, so he stays with her. It's really weird. I didn't think dogs would do that. I also have another horse, two rabbits, about a dozen cats, a few parrots, and… I don't want you to be freaked out, but I have a Brazilian rainbow boa."

"Ugh, you have a snake? I think they're kinda creepy," he said with a small shudder.

"It's not creepy. I think she's pretty. But yeah, that's it. Do you?"

"I have four dogs: a black lab, a huskie, a rottweiler, and a pocket beagle.

"How does the beagle survive there? I mean the others are big and he's just a baby." She sounded genuinely concerned for him, and Tyler laughed.

"He can take care of himself. So, when are your parents getting home," he asked nervously. She checked her phone and replied "Maybe fifteen minutes." She sounded scared. "We should go back." Sadly, she turned Athena and headed the other way. As they made their way there, Tyler suddenly said "I want to tell them." Beth looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane, he'll kill you."

"No he won't. It's the right thing to do though."

"We'll wait until the time comes," she said with a frown. They made it to the barn in about five minutes. They put the horses away and walked back into the deserted house. "Do you wanna see the animals, you know, to pass some time?" He nodded and they headed up the stairs. He expected them to go to Beth's floor, but they stopped on the second. She led him down the hall. "Which one do you want to see first?"

"The snake. I wanna see what you find so amazing about her." She smiled and led him into the second door on the right. Tyler immediately felt the heat. It was very warm in the room. "The rabbits would have been ok in this room. She can't get out, but it's too hot for them. So they have there own room. She's right in there. Her name is Pandora because of all the trouble it was when mom found out about her." Tyler looked and saw a glass aquarium that took up the far wall, halfway up. In one half, it was at least two feet of water. There were some rocks in the middle that led up to the other half, which was earthy. It had a lot of plants and rocks. There were small plastic trees in it and as he looked, he saw something slithering on one. It was a snake, glistening in the lights from right over her tank. She looked almost blue. "What's up with the color," he asked as he slowly moved closer.

"She looks like that because of the lights. Isn't it cool?" Tyler couldn't help but feel a certain fascination with the creature. "Yeah, I guess it kinda is," he said. "Can I see your dogs now?"

"Sure," she said and led him across the hall and into a room filled with boxes and blankets. He realized that it was for the dog since they were all on their sides. She whistled and three dogs rounded a corner of boxes. One was a baby border collie and wasn't completely in control of his feet yet and skidded on the hard floor. The others were black and white labs. Beth dropped down on her knees and laughed as they came running up to her. The white lab was big around the middle. "Oh, yes, that's a good girl. You so pretty," she cooed. "Tyler, this is Melody, Snoop Dog, and Kevin," she said with a smile.

"Did you just call him Snoop Dog," Tyler asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, as in the wrapper. Pussycat Doll Melody and Kevin Rudolf."

Tyler smiled. "Wow, I never thought anyone would name there dogs after those particular people."

"I like those names so back off bud," she said playfully. "She should have her puppies any time now. Hey boy, yeah, you's gonna be a daddy," she said to Snoop. They stayed there and for a while and then Beth got a text message. '_Sweetie, we're home. See you in a minute._' Beth stood up. "Time to go," she sighed. They went back downstairs and into the living room. To take her mind off of it Tyler asked a random question. "How do you take care of all of them?"

"We have a bunch of people come in and give them all baths once a week. Except for the snake. We wash her when she first starts to peel. Me, Matt, and now Tiffany do the stable."

"What are you gonna do with the puppies?"

"Keep them probably," she said. At that moment, the door opened. Beth and Tyler stood up. She walked to the door, him a few feet behind her. Beth's mom caught sight of her and ran up, embracing her. "Beth, you're back. I'm so happy to see you. How have you been? Have you been alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. Kinda need to breathe though," she gasped. Her mom instantly released her and stepped back and only for her to be picked up and spun around by her dad. "Hey baby. How are you doing? I knew you couldn't wait to come home," he said with a laugh. Beth's dad had aged gracefully, as had her step mom. (Ok, in case y'all didn't realize it, this is her step mom. That's what she meant by she wouldn't give a kid up and what Reid saw is true. Her dad got remarried. Anywho, back to the story.) He was tall, average build, and had most of his hair with some grey in it. She was slightly shorter and had long brown hair. She was tan and had barely there wrinkles around her eyes.

"I'm good dad. I just wanted to come home this weekend." He set her down and smiled. Her mom saw Tyler and stepped toward him. "And who is this handsome young man," she asked.

He stepped forward and shook her hand. "Hello ma'am. I'm Tyler Simms. You must be Beth's mother. I've heard nothing but good things about you. It's nice to meet you." Beth smiled. He was being very polite.

"It's nice to meet you too Tyler." Beth's father stepped up next. He eyed Tyler and Beth swallowed hard. Then, miraculously, he beamed at him. "How's it going son. It's nice to meet you. Have you been taking care of my girl?"

"Yes sir," Tyler said nervously. "I'll always take care of Beth."

"Why don't we go talk in the living room," asked Beth. "Anybody thirsty?"

"Yeah, I'll have a bottle of water," her mom said.

"Tea," said her dad.

"Coke please," Tyler said. Beth went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water, a glass of sweet tea, and two cans of coke. Her hands were shaking so bad that she almost spilt the tea. She went into the living room and gave everyone their drink, and then hastily sat beside Tyler. She left a good 7 or 8 inches in between them. She started fidgeting and Tyler put an arm around her shoulders, calming her some.

"So, I take it you wanted to talk to us about something," said her dad suspiciously as he eyed Tyler's arm around his daughter. They hadn't really thought this far in their nervousness. Beth had her hands in her lap and started playing with her ring which was turned diamond down. It was to make it look less noticeable, but she still wondered how they hadn't seen it yet. Tyler cleared his throat and Beth took a sip of coke. She looked at him as he opened his mouth. And her cell phone rang. She blushed as Tyler looked bemused. She peeked down and saw the caller i.d. read Steph. She hastily flipped it open in her left hand. "Not a good time," was all she said and she slammed it shut again. She turned it off. Her dad frowned. "Don't slam your phone like that," he said. She had always done that. It was just a habit. She was looking at her dad and didn't see her mom's face. But she heard the tension when she "Beth, can you come here for a minute. I have to tell you something." Beth blushed but got up and followed her to the kitchen. She shut the door behind her after a small half smile to Tyler. She spun to face her mother.

"Gimme your hand Beth." Beth immediately snatched it behind her back by instinct. "Beth, please. I just want to know if that's what I think it is."

In a barely audible whisper, Beth said "It is." She slowly brought her hand forward. Her mom took it in her own and turned the ring. She examined it. "Can't you wait until after high school?"

"We will, it's just that we're engaged right now."

"But why so soon. There are only two reasons to get married this young. 1.) Getting out of your parents' house or 2.) You're pregnant." Beth blushed scarlet. "Oh my, oh, are you, tell me your not." She didn't seem to be able to form actual sentences. Tears were sliding slowly down Beth's face.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know it's not right, but it just happened. We didn't plan this. We still have a future. But it just is what it is."

"Have you thought of adoption, abortion-" Beth cut her off.

"NO," she said rather sharply. Her mother looked slightly hurt. Beth softened her tone and said "I'm sorry. I just won't do either of those. It's not right. I can't do that because I know what it feels like and abortion is murder." Her mom studied her face for a long while. She knew her daughter, even though they weren't blood. They were close enough. She knew that once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. She smiled at her. "Come here, I can help fix your face. It's too obvious that you've been crying." She pulled her over to the sink and wet a rag. She held it over Beth's eyes. "Do you love each other?"

"Yes ma'am. A lot. I think I knew it the first time we hung out." She used the ma'am like she always did to get on an adult's good side.

"And it's not just because you're pregnant? You really want to marry him, because you don't have to be married to have a baby."

"No ma'am. We're sure."

"Then, we just have to go tell your dad."

"Tyler said he wanted to do it, but I don't know if I should make him do it alone."

"Let him tell him about the engagement, and you can tell him about the baby." Beth nodded and they made their way back to the living room. The guys looked up and Tyler smiled when he saw Beth. It didn't matter how bad it was, he always smiled when he saw her. She sat down beside him and turned to face him. "We have to do it now." He nodded at her and faced her dad.

"Mr. Shaufner, I have something to say so I'm just going to come out and say it. Beth and I are going to get married." Beth noticed she didn't tell him that they _wanted_ to get married. He told him they _were_ going to get married. She grabbed his hand in her own. He continued. "I've already asked Beth and it would be very disrespectful to her to ask you if we can. So I'm going to ask for you blessings." Beth thought it sounded very old fashioned, and now of all times, she was fighting down giggles. She must really be nervous. She instantly stopped when she saw her dad's face. He was beet red and had jumped up.

"Now you wait just a minute. Who do you think you are to come waltzing in here and tell me you're marrying my daughter." Beth's mom put a hand on him.

"Wait, they aren't finished." He sat back down and Beth steeled herself. "Dad, I'm going to have a baby." He was instantly on his feet again and Beth was thankful for the coffee table in between them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'DAD I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!' I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT." The tears stung her eyes again, but she fought them back and jumped up too.

"I did. I mean that I am pregnant. I'm going to have a baby in about 8 months." She said coolly. She didn't know why, but she was mad.

"WELL I WON'T LET YOU. YOU ARE ALLOWED." She scoffed.

"Really, what are you going to do? Forbid it from growing? It doesn't work that way." She took a step forward and fearing her dad might smack her, Tyler grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back down. However, his anger was now directed at Tyler.

"DON'T TOUCH HER. YOU DID THIS. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. GET OUT." He pointed at the door. Beth was up again.

"If he goes, I go. I'll just go get everyone else and we'll be gone," she said glaring at him.

"OH, SO THERE ARE MORE OF YOU! THAT'S JUST FUCKING WONDERFUL," he screamed.

"Watch your language Mike," her mom said severely.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR HER? OR DO YOU JUST NOT GIVE A DAMN? SHE'S NOT YOURS SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"

"Don't you yell at her. She's taking it better than you are. And yes she does give a damn. She's more of a mom than that first little tramp you married. I'd pick her over anyone else any day." She looked at her mom and said "I'm sorry. We have to go. I'll call _you_ later."

"Now just stop. STOP," she commanded as Mike looked like he was about to protest. "No one is going any where. Talk it out." She was usually kind, but now looked kinda scary.

"I tried, and he won't hear it." Beth was looking crossly at the floor. She heard her father take a few deep breaths.

"Have you thought this threw. _All_ of your options."

"I'm not giving it up. I won't do it."

"Well why get married. How do we know that he can keep you two safe?"

"I love him very much. I trust him with my life."

"I feel the same about Beth. I would never let anything happen to her or the baby."

"I wanna talk to you slick. Will you two leave," he asked Beth and her mom.

Her mom agreed, but Beth was hesitant. She looked between the two. She didn't want him to hurt Tyler. He leaned in and ran his finger lightly over her cheek and whispered in her ear "I'll be ok. Remember, I am kind of a warlock if you will. I don't think you should worry."

"I just don't want you to have to use." She was close to tears again.

"I'll be fine," he said as her dad cleared his throat. Beth stood up and followed her mom to the back doors before turning back to face Tyler. "Go, I'll be fine." She shut the door to the room and turned and walked up to her mom. She ran her hands through her hair. "It's going to be ok." She pulled open the door and jumped back as a ton of people fell through the doorway. Beth raised her eyebrows at her friends. From down on the floor, Pogue said "So, you're getting engaged. Congrats." Kate, awkwardly but still managing it, lightly elbowed him in the side. Beth couldn't help it. She started giggling. It was full blown laughter as she grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him up. "I didn't take you for an eavesdropper." He just kinda half smirked half grimaced. Her mom helped Steph up. They all managed to untangle themselves and her mom said "Why don't we take this little get together out back." They all anxiously trooped out the door.

"So, let's see that rock." She grabbed at Beth's arm, but Beth jumped back and said "Ummm… no. You shouldn't even know about it. So why should I," she asked. However, her mom grabbed her hand and pulled it around front. "Thanks mom," she grumbled sarcastically. There were 'ohhs and ahhs' from the girls. "Is it real," Tiffany asked.

"Yes, very real. So, sorry but no. You can't wear it." She knew what was coming the second she had said yes.

"Oh, his mom's going to be pissed," said Reid and Maddie got mad. Reid had been swearing all day and just not getting the point that it was bad, so she had smacked him in the stomach while on the horse. "And if you do it again, I'll go lower." It was common knowledge even to a five year old that it hurt to hit there, but he didn't believe her. So he was caught off guard when she pulled her fist back and popped it forward into his crotch. She hit him pretty hard and the effect was instant. He was on the ground holding himself though his jeans. The girls all jumped in surprise and started to laugh. Pogue and Caleb both groaned. They knew that it hurt… bad.

"She warned you man," Caleb said as he helped him up. Reid was glaring at Maddie.

"That was so not cool," he wheezed. She stuck her tongue out at him and he jumped at her. "I'll pull that tongue out of your little mouth."

"Alright, you two break it up. And meet my mom." They all shook her hand and told her how nice her house was. They went to sit in the shade under some hedges. They talked and joked, the girls admiring Beth's new ring, the guys taking turns spinning the kids in the air. One time, Pogue tossed Haley up, caught her, and spun her so fast, the second he put her down, she ran over, stuck her head in the bushes, and threw up. She came back pale faced. Beth's mom fought back a smile. She moved to take her inside, but she just walked to the hose, turned it on, and stuck her head under it. Caleb laughed at her antics, so Haley picked up the hose and, because there was a nozzle with different settings, she turned it to straight shot, and sprayed him. That started a water fight, everyone trying to get the hose and spray everyone else. Beth was having fun, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Her dad had been talking for at least 45 minutes.

Finally, after about an hour of waiting, still soaked from the fight, Beth sat up as she heard the back door opening. Tyler emerged, her dad right behind him. She couldn't see any white on his face, so she knew he wasn't smiling. Her dad said something to him, and he started forward. She stood up and slowly started towards him. When they were about thirty feet away, he cracked. He was beaming and she knew everything was ok. She ran the rest of the way and when finally reached him, she didn't care who saw. She jumped up into his waiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her wrists behind his head as he held her up from underneath her. She laid kisses all over his face. In between them she asked "He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you ok? Is he mad at us? Does he hate me? I'm so glad you're ok." She had seriously expected him to come out with a few bruises at least. He didn't seem hurt.

"I'm fine. No, I'm ok. He's still upset, but he doesn't hate you, or me for that matter. He just wishes we would wait. God, I love you," he replied as she continued her examination, kissing his neck and pulling him closer. She pulled her head up to his. "I love you too," and he leaned in and kissed her long and hard on the mouth. Then Beth heard a smack and an "Ow," from her dad.

"How come you never kiss me like that anymore," her mom asked. Beth grinned and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Why is your mom gonna be pissed," she asked. He looked confused. "When I showed them the ring, Reid said your mom was going to be pissed. Why?"

"Oh, that. She wanted me to give my fiancé her mom's ring. But I didn't like it. It was big, bulky, and just ugly to tell the truth." She laughed.

"When am I going to meet her?"

"How about next weekend. One set of parents is enough for now. But this was probably worse with you being the baby girl and all."

"Ok, that's fine. I just wonder if she'll give you up. You're quite a catch."

"Beth, I'm yours whether she gives me or not." He kissed her again on the cheek and set her down. He held her hand and walked towards everyone else.

"I so get to be your maid of honor right," Stephani asked. Beth smiled.

"I don't know. I might just drag him to Vegas and get married with Elvis," she said. The girls all gasped.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," growled Sarah.

Kate looked at Tyler. "You wouldn't let her do that would you?" Reid spoke up. "He'd do whatever Beth told him to do. Isn't that right Baby Boy."

"Yeah, pretty much," Tyler admitted. Beth smiled."Be-eth" whined Steph. "Don't do that to me. You know my parents would want to see you get married. Do this for them." Beth's dad couched. "Oh, and your parents. You two of course. Yeah," she said.

Beth smiled. "I was kidding. What about a small wedding though?" Tyler shrugged.

"I wanna help plan," Tiffany piped in. That set all of the girls chatting. But Beth had eyes only for Tyler. He had shrugged because he had meant it. He really didn't care as long as she was happy. She took his hand and leaned against his shoulder as she listened to plans for her wedding. It really didn't matter to her, as long as she was marrying Tyler.

**Oh, sorry for those of you who wanted him to die. Like I'd kill Tyler, yeah right. Anyways, hope you liked it. Read and review. Love getting them from you guys. Anyways, TTFN bye **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. It's me again. Here's the next chapter. Read and review please. Hope you like it. **

Sunday passed in a blur. They packed all of there stuff up and headed back home around 7:30. They had already started planning for the wedding. Beth had had the idea to have it the Sunday after graduation. They graduated on a Friday. It would mean that everyone was there already and they could celebrate. Tyler had agreed not to have a huge MTV awards wedding. They were going to have it at Beth's house. They were going to get married on the property out back in a gazebo bought for the occasion. It would have white shear curtains and roses pinning them back. The wedding itself would take place far into the area. While that was going on, workers would be setting up the reception by the house. Tyler wasn't as involved as he wanted to be. He felt like he was pushing it off on her, but Beth didn't mind. The girls could handle it. As he loaded the bags in the back of the hummer, they all came out. The girls had all bonded with Beth's mom. (I declare her… Megan.)

"I'll call you as soon as I talk to the florist. They said that they should be able to make a ring for the top of the platform," Megan said.

"Alright, and we'll let you know as soon as the invitations come in. I really am not looking forward to filling out 150 of those suckers," said Kate.

Caleb called from the hood "Alright, we have got to go. I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be late to Mr. Weber's class because I was tired and slept in."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist," Sarah said. They all gave Beth's mom a hug while Tyler shook hands with Beth awkwardly standing beside them.

"You take care of my little girl," he said while eyeing him.

"Daddy, its fine. We're going back to school, not Vegas. You'll see us again," Beth interjected, slightly embarrassed. He released Tyler's hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I can't help it. I love you too much. I worry about you."

"Don't, please. I'll be fine," she said as she hugged him back. "I do want you to watch Melody. Call when she has her puppies: I promised I'd talk to her as soon as I knew." Her dad chuckled. "Yeah, you have to get rid of them though. I don't know how many more we can take care of," he said. Her eyes got big and she sadly looked up at him through her lashes. "Can't they stay a little bit," she pouted.

"That's cheating," he said in a sigh. She smiled: that was quicker than she had thought. "Ok, I gotta go now," she said. He reluctantly let her go. She walked over to her mom. "Watch him please. Don't let him change his mind and come drag me home please," she asked.

"I got it. He won't."

"Also, you should let Matt start school next year. He'd like it."

"I'm trying to get your father to let him go. Don't worry," she said as she hugged Beth close. "I love you sweet heart. Be sure to call us after the doctor."

"I will mom, but I gotta go now." She walked to the hummer and climbed in back after saying good bye to her siblings and Shane. They waved until the hummer disappeared, and then went inside. Back in the car, with Reid driving, Beth climbed over the back seat and started throwing things back where she had been, a couple of which had smacked Tyler in the head. "Ummm… ow. What are you doing?"

"I want to lay down. I didn't sleep that good last night," she said as she kept tossing stuff. Kate giggled from the front seat beside Stephani. "I wonder as this trip will be as interesting as on the way here."

"Haha," said Reid but he was smirking. When she was finished throwing all the stuff, she pushed the seat forward, Tyler already squatting in front of it. She then folded it down and pulled a pillow under her head as Tyler climbed in back with her. She propped her feet up on the back of the seat. "Much more comfortable." He just laughed and leaned against the side. She soon dozed off. She slept through the whole ride, even though everyone was laughing and joking loudly. Tyler gently sat her up when they got there.

"Beth, we're back. We gotta go in now." She slowly opened her eyes. He had their two small bags on the floor beside him. Everyone else was already headed in. She was still rubbing sleep from her eyes when he scooped her up. Her eyes instantly shot open. The bags were gone and the back was closed. "Tyler, I could've walked you know."

"But you would have fallen and you would have ended up like this anyway, so I just saved you the injury. You're welcome," he said. She sighed. He carried her to the elevator and once inside, she eased out of his arms. She leaned up against his chest. "I'm so tired," she said.

"Why didn't you sleep good last night?"

"Bad dream," she said and it was partly true, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She had been having a dream. She was out in the woods kissing Edward Cullen. (Like we haven't all had that dream once after reading the books J) About ten seconds later, he turned into Tyler, which she hadn't minded, until his hair started growing out and turning blonde, his frame got slightly bigger, and she felt his fingerless gloves. He had turned into Reid. And the worst part was, she hadn't wanted to stop. She woke with a start, reasoning that it was only a dream and that she couldn't control it. Still, she had stayed awake the rest of the night, worried about closing her eyes. Her parents (dad) had reluctantly let Tyler stay with him, but she didn't want to worry him too, so she had suffered alone while he slept soundly, looking like an angel.

"You should have told me."

"It was two in the morning. I was fine. I dozed around seven thirty."

"And then got up at eight. I don't mind sitting up with you if it helps," he said as the doors slid open.

"I'm fine now, I just want to go to bed." They walked down the hall towards his dorm. A kind of unspoken swap had been made. Beth for Reid, not that anyone minded. They just didn't exactly go boasting about it to the provost. He unlocked the door and they went inside, Beth flipping on the light as she went. The bags were sitting on Reid's old bed. She dug around in them and pulled out one of Tyler's oversized t-shirts and his cologne. He watched as she sprayed it on both sides. Next, she stripped off her jeans, hoodie, shirts, and bra. She pulled his shirt over her head and grabbed her brush, then sat down on his bed and ran it through her hair. He raised his eyebrows. "Comfy." She smiled at him. "Very."

"What's with the cologne?"

"Well, I didn't feel like digging around in the closet, and I like smelling you when I sleep," she explained.

"Do you sniff me often while we sleep," he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"No, but smell my pillow," she said holding it out to him. He hesitantly took it and inhaled. It smelled just like him, with few traces of Beth left. "K, I guess that makes sense."

"Yep, now I'm going to sleep. I've got classes and work tomorrow."

"What about your doctors appointment?"

"Oh yeah, I was looking some stuff up and found out that you can't see anything in an ultrasound until at least six weeks. I wanna see the baby when we go," she said. "I called and they rescheduled.

"Ok then, next thing. I don't think you should keep working at Nicky's," he said.

"What, why," she asked.

"It's a bar, with alcohol and smoking. Not exactly a baby safe environment." "Oh, I didn't think about the smoking. I just feel bad leaving him when the summer's coming up."

"I think he'll understand. He may be huge, but he's not mean."

"I know, I just still feel bad."

"It'll be ok," he said as he pulled his shirt off then his jeans, tossing both in the corner. He pulled the covers back and Beth slid under them. He lay down beside her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "I love you," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too," she said, and she pulled herself closer to him. She fell asleep a few minutes later, and slept all night. All dreams of Reid were kept away that night.

****************

The weeks flew by. Beth, her mom, Kate, Sarah, and Steph were consumed in wedding details. They had sent all the invitations, ordered the gazebo, were having the place where it would be cleaned, and all other details like catering, colors, the reception, and seating. Beth said she didn't want one, but Steph was planning her bachelorette party. She had met Tyler's mother, a kind woman who was happy with his choice and not mad about the ring. They were always doing something and time seemed to slip by. Too quickly to be natural, Beth was waking up for the morning of her doctors appointment. She woke and hopped in the shower. She scrubbed her long hair and let all the shampoo rinse out and then just stood there, letting the warm water sooth her muscles. She hadn't even realized she was tense. There was a gentle knock on the door. "Beth, it's seven thirty. You almost done," he asked. He heard her say "Aw crap. I'm gonna be late." She hastily shut the water and jumped out, wrapping in a towel and rushing out. She grabbed one of her uniforms, now kept on a shelf in the closet, and pulled it on. She almost choked herself trying to get the tie on.

"Slow down, you'll be on time."

"I still have to do my hair _and _make up."

"Well, that won't matter if you suffocate. Come here," he said. He quickly and correctly did her tie, her bouncing the whole time. "Just dry your hair. It gets waves and looks pretty."

"K, I can calm down," she told herself. She grabbed her hair dryer from her back and plugged it up in the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, then yanked a brush through her hair She bent over and flipped her hair. She dried it quickly that way. Tyler came in and opened the medicine cabinet. It was so sudden, she barely had time to register Tyler crying "Beth, no. Don't do that," but it was to late. She popped back up and smacked her head on the corner of the mirror.

"OW, SON OF BITCH," she yelled as she dropped the dryer and grabbed the back of her head. She already felt her hair soaked with her blood. She knew it was just because it was her head, but she still panicked. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Tyler's hands suddenly replaced hers. "Shit, I'm sorry Beth, I didn't think you'd be done that quickly."

"It's ok. Just hurts a bit," she said. She saw the blood on her own and it was instantaneous. She vomited in the sink. Tyler groaned, feeling completely responsible. This wasn't morning sickness. She didn't have a problem with blood, but she pictured a giant gash in her head and it made her stomach turn. She stopped much quicker than usual. Tyler had a rag pressed against the back of her head.

"Hold still while I look." She stood perfectly still and felt him pull away. He sighed. It wasn't deep and was easily fixable. "Do you want me to do it, or would you rather me take you to a doctor."

"You can do it," she said. She looked at the mirror. His eyes were black and narrowed in concentration. Then she felt it. It was as if her skin were sewing itself back together from the inside out. It itched for a few seconds, then he said "Ok, I'm done." She felt the back of her head. There was still plenty of blood but she couldn't find anything else, not even a scar. "That was very weird, but thank you," she said as she turned to face him.

"You're covered in blood. I'll get it." A second later, she was completely clean, her hair dry in places she had missed before. "Thanks again, but why couldn't you have done that when I was racing around here about to choke," she asked jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to cut back on using," he said with a smile.

"Good point, now watch out. I gotta put on some make up and I'll be ready to go." She quickly threw on some eye liner and mascara, foundation, eye shadow, and light red lip gloss. She snatched up her books and purse, then followed Tyler into the hallway where they joined the small stream of stragglers. She messed with her hair, sorry she hadn't at least pulled it into a pony tail. "Relax, you look fine," he said as if he could read her mind.

"Sorry, I just usually do _something _to it. It feels weird now."

"You're sure it's not just from where your head knitted itself together this morning he asked her.

"I'm sure, although that was way worse than this." He looked down. "But I'll be ok," she quickly said as they reached the school building. "Now can I have a kiss, I don't get to see you again until third period." He smiled and leaned down, and kissed her passionately earning a few 'get a room's and several dirty looks, all from females. Beth sighed and Tyler pulled back grinning. She was red in the face and slightly breathless. "I think that should hold you until then," he said with a smile.

"Definitely," she replied as she walked into her classroom. She had Reid and Sarah in this one so she went and sat on Reid's left side. "Hey guys," she said and Sarah turned.

"Well well well, what were we doing this morning," she asked and she blushed as a couple people turned their heads at her words. Reid quickly said "Turn around, this isn't your conversation," and shot a sophomore girl a look that made her sink down a little and turn back to face the front in a hurry.

"Reid," Sarah scolded. "That wasn't very nice."

"I don't like people staring at me," he said with a smirk.

"Really, since when does the famous jerk-aholic not like attention," ask Beth playfully. He turned to look at her.

"Since your little friend came to town. She gives me all the attention I need, in all the right places too," he said grinning.

"Eww, so don't wanna talk about that," she whispered as class began. It was math, her most hated subject. She was really good at it, it was just dull to her. They were supposed to be taking notes but Reid and Beth were both doodling on a piece of notebook paper, knowing that Sarah would share. About halfway through the class, Reid ran his fingers over the neck of her shirt. She almost screamed. She had been dozing before and the sudden contact startled her. "What are you doing," she hissed in a whisper.

"You have blood on your collar," he whispered back. "Why?"

"I busted my head open this morning. Tyler fixed it though."

"Well he missed a spot," and he ran his fingers over her neck, causing her to shiver. "Stop that," she said as she blushed. She looked side ways at him and his eyes were black. "No, don't Reid," but he had already done it.

"Gone," he stated matter of factually.

"Don't. I don't even like it when Tyler uses."

"That's not your call. Watch this." He stared at the board and suddenly the last line erased itself. He snickered as everyone got to the vanished line and stared open mouthed at the empty space.

Some one in the back raised their hand. "Uh, Mr. Schmidt? Were there only three lines to copy?" The teacher studied the board. "No, there were four. I guess I just forgot it." He quickly wrote it back up, along with a fifth line. As soon as his back was turned and everyone was looking down, he made it disappear. Same result. "Um, where'd the fifth line go?" Mr. Schmidt turned around frowning. He wrote it back. And stared at it in confusion. His face was too much. Reid started shaking in silent laughter while Beth started giggling quietly. Sarah stared at them like they were crazy, then comprehension dawned on her. She had to put her head down and bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Stop it," whispered Beth.

"No way, way too much fun to quit."

"Mr. Garwin. Ms. Shaufner. Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class what you are discussing that is so much more important than the notes on the board." Beth blushed scarlet at being called out. "Well," he said as he waited patiently.

"Um, well you see, the thing is." Beth was stuttering as she looked at the board and noticed the problem beside the notes. An idea hit her like a ton of bricks. "Well actually, Reid here isn't the best in math, as I'm sure you know," she said, fighting to keep a straight face while Reid stared suspiciously at her. "I was just explaining the process to him. He just got it and said he'd like to give the one on the board a try," she lied. Reid glared at her. He wasn't as good in math as he was in other subjects.

"Well then, by all means. You shall have your wish granted. Please come to the front." He paused. "Both of you." Beth blushed and Reid smirked.

"You got it sir," Reid replied. They stood and slowly made their way to the board. Beth was already working it out in her head.

"How about a little competition. If Ms. Shaufner here can solve the problem in under a minute, she will have freed the girls of homework and doubled the guys'. However, if Mr. Garwin can beat his teacher, then he will have freed the guys and will have double the girls'. Is that fair?" Everyone cheered, the girls yelling "Come on Beth. This is easy. Don't worry about it. Take your time" while the boys were yelling "Come on Reid, you can't get beat by a girl. Come on, kick her butt." One even booed her. She glared for a second and then smiled.

"That's fine Mr. Schmidt. But could you come stand between us and make sure we don't look at each others answers. I'm not very trusting where Reid is involved."

"Very well Ms. Shaufner." She smiled. She had just killed his chances of using to solve it and he knew it. He glared at the problem while Beth studied hers carefully, and then smiled for she knew the answer.

"Ok, on your mark, get set, GO!" She took a step back as Reid started working through it more quickly than Beth thought he could, but she knew he wouldn't get it because he was working it out. She heard someone say, "Uh, hello, earth to Beth. Are you gonna do the problem or not." The girls started getting mad and then worried as Reid's math weaned itself down, until he wrote the number nine down on the board. The guys cheered as the girls groaned. "Mr. Garwin seems to have finished first. And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm just that good," he replied to laughter from the other students.

"I see," he said as he turned to face Beth. "And you?"

"I came to the same conclusion as him." She paused as the guys laughed, one calling out, "Yeah, after him."

"However, as I checked my math, I realized that something was missing. If we are to do the problem based on the principle on the board, then it is impossible to solve the equation without knowing a fixation with which to base your math around. It is possible to solve this question, but you'd be wrong unless we had a foundation." The guys stared open mouthed while the girls looked skeptical.

"Very well put Ms. Shaufner. Mr. Garwin, if you will, I'd like you to write up the guys' homework." Beth beamed as she went to take her seat. The girls all cheered. They were still congratulating and thanking her as class ended. Reid was suddenly in her face. "You cheated."

"I did not. I didn't know any better than you how to do that. I just read the notes. It helped. So don't be mad at me, and uh, don't forget to show your work," she said with a smile as she walked to second period.

*********************

Before she knew it, school was over and she was sitting with Tyler in her car in front of the doctor's office.

"K, so no matter what he says, I don't want you to freak out and try to force me back to bed rest," Beth said as she opened her door. Tyler got out from his side and she walked in, holding her hand. She smiled as he twirled the ring. She had taken it off in school and had kind of missed it. She liked the way it felt. She put her headphones in as she waited to be called. Tyler tapped her on the shoulder as a nurse came out. She handed him her ipod. She went back and they quickly weighed and measured her, checked her blood pressure, and did all her other work. She went through it all fairly quickly. Then she was in the ultrasound room. They let Tyler come back. "I hate waiting out there. Its like all the other moms know what I did and they hate me just for that," he said.

Beth laughed. "Tyler, their all here for the same reason, saw us come in together, so of course they know what you did. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure that around the time I deliver, I'll hate you enough for what you did that you'll never have to worry about these mommies again," she said with a grin.

"Gee, can't wait for that."

"But you'll know that it is just the artificial baby made hate. So no worries." He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. At that moment the doctor came in. He smiled. "I see we're still early on. How far along is it?" Beth answered. "Almost seven weeks."

"Ok then, let's see if we can see anything. Lie down on the table please." She complied, easing gently and put her hands on her stomach. "Lift your shirt up a bit and slide up towards me." She did as she said, sliding up and letting her jeans ride low on her waist. She put on hand behind her head and faced him. "I'm ready. Gel me up doctor," she said. He chuckled and said "Eager are we? Alright then." He applied the gel and she thought that it felt weird, almost like jelly or jello. Tyler stepped up beside her while the doctor pressed the transducer to her exposed skin. She looked at the screen and watched. He slowly moved it back and forth over the area until he smiled. "Aha, found you." He put a finger to his lips and they listened to the gentle thudding. "That is your babies heartbeat. Now, this isn't perfectly defined, but this is the head, there are the feet, and tiny arms." Looking at the screen, Beth felt her heart swell and two tears escaped her eyes as she smiled. The doctor moved it around a bit. "Trying to find a different angle and… what's this," he asked suddenly. Beth's head snapped to him.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Well, yes. If you listen again and look closely at the screen, you'll see and hear the other babies heartbeat.

Beth was in shock. She could barely form the words, but Tyler did it for her. "What? Are you saying that-"

"Yes, Miss Shaufner is pregnant with twins."

All Beth could say was "Oh. My. God."

**Cliffy. Duh duh duh duh dun. I'm sorry y'all. But I thought I'd let you brood on it for a while. Anyways, I know that this chapter was very fast but the rest of the story will probably go to days right before the wedding, the wedding, the birth, and then maybe a prologue for about a year or two later. But I am thinking about making a story about the kids. Anyways, read and review. Hope you liked the chapter. TTFN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all. It's me again. I know it's been a while, please have mercy. It's been a hectic beginning of school. I think I'm getting it all down though so I should write more often. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, read and review.**

"I'm sorry, did you just say twins," she asked as she regained the ability to think straight.

"Yes ma'am. I did."

"You are absolutely positive," Tyler asked.

"One hundred percent."

"Oh my gosh," Beth said. She was in shock. There was no way that he had said twins. It just wasn't right. It had to be a mistake. "Are you serious," she whispered.

"Yes, Ms. Shaufner. You will be having twins, two children at the same time. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that I was surprised enough to find out I was going to have one baby, then I come in here to find out that I'm going to be having two." She took a deep breath. She looked over at Tyler and he had a conspirator's look on his face. "Remember the agreement to come here, no forced bed rest no mater what."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just thinking. We've got a lot to do."

"Yeah, because we didn't have so much to do before," she said with a smile. He smirked. The doctor cut in. "I have to get a few more shots and then we'll be good to go." She lay back down and faced the screen. He moved the transducer over her stomach for a while longer while Tyler held her hand.

"Alright then, if you'll give me a minute, I'll get this gunk off of you and you can go." She waited patiently as he cleaned her up and she hopped up off the table as soon as she could. They signed a few forms and left, the nurse telling them that they would get the ultrasound pictures in a few days time. As she got outside of the office and into the fresh air, she sighed heavily.

"You ok," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just feel like God is up in heaven laughing his butt off at me right now."

"Why," he asked looking over and down at her.

"I don't know. I've just been bad in my life and I feel like now I'm being punished of something." He frowned. "Gee thanks." She back tracked quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that I think that He is making this as difficult as possible."

"And just what have you done that would make you think that?" He chuckled as he asked this.

"Lot's of stuff. I lie, cheat, I have stolen small things, envied, and, one of if not _the_ biggest is that I had sex before I was married."

He full out laughed. "And you think that God made you pregnant as punishment," he asked as they reached the car and he opened her door. He walked around and climbed in his side. She looked at him. "Kind of. I'm willing to bet that if I had waited until I was married, I would have them one at a time."

"Well, look at it this way. If you have two, then you get twice the smiles, 'I love you's and hugs. Plus, if you mess up one, you might not have messed the other one up," he said trying to make her smile. It worked.

"Always so cheerful. But did you take into account that it's twice as many dirty diapers, double the accidents, and half the sleep," she replied.

"It could be worse." She looked at him. "You could be having triplets." She laughed at him as he pulled out onto the road. "So, I was wondering, what do you want me to get you for your birthday? I already have tomorrow planned out, but I don't know what exactly to get you."

"I don't want you to get me anything. And what exactly am I doing tomorrow," she asked with a smile.

"I will get you something and I can't tell you because that would ruin the surprise."

"Ok, but I seriously don't want anything. I didn't get you anything fancy. I'd feel bad."

"Beth, you threw me bash that half the town showed up to. I think that counts for something." She smiled at the memory.  
_**Flashback**_

They pulled up to Beth's house at about six and the party was in full swing. People were rough housing in the yard. They had decided to have the party here because people needed to know how to get there for the wedding. She could hear the dull 'thump thump' from inside. Her parents had taken the girls and went to visit some friends. She was glad her parents let her do it. She had locked all the bedrooms that were being used and her animal rooms, but the rest was fair game. They hadn't messed with it last time, but they had an indoor swimming pool that, for the time being, was glowing from the people swimming who were holding glow sticks. The living room itself was about the size of a club and was packed with gyrating bodies all too close together. They made their way threw the crowd. It seemed like all of Spencer had showed for the event. Turning to Tyler, she yelled over the music. "You go play around. I'm gonna go find Steph." He nodded and kissed her on the check before turning to start her search. It didn't take long. They were in the kitchen doing body shots. Kate was lying down while Steph bit the lemon that rested between her lips. All the guys cheered and whistled. Sarah saw her and pulled her over. "Come on, you gotta let us do a couple off you," she said as she hauled her to the counter. Laughing, Beth climbed up beside Kate. "How about a competition? First one to do six shots wins."

"Heck yes," Steph said with a laugh. Sarah nodded and stepped up to Beth. "Gentlemen, if will, please prepare our ladies." Two guys grinned and stepped forward. One held a bowl of limes and a salt shaker while the other had a big bottle of Jack Daniels. Beth pulled her shirt up to expose her naval and the first guy smeared a lime all over her stomach, poured salt on it, and then did the same for Kate. The next guy poured twelve shots, six for each, and lined them up in a row at the top of the lime coating. The girls smiled and stepped up and the first guy said "Alright, simple enough. First to six wins. On your mark, get set, GO," he yelled. Sarah bent over and licked her stomach once making Beth laugh at the feeling. She did two of her shots and Beth saw Steph start her third. "Come on, lets go Sarah," Beth cheered. Laughing, Sarah licked a few more times and did two more. Steph did one. She caught up as Sarah took her fifth. They both raced to get the rest of the lime juice and took the last shot before finally biting into the lime that rested on the girls' necks. All the crowd was yelling and cheering and then…

"YES," yelled Sarah. She spit her lime on the counter and Steph did the same a second later laughing as juice ran down her chin. Everyone cheered and one word was heard above the rest. "AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what do wanna do first man," Reid asked as he handed Tyler a beer. He thought about turning it down but then thought about what would happen later tonight and quickly chugged half of it down. "I don't know. What were you doing before I came?"

"Yeah, two things about that. Beth would kill you, and Steph might find it awkward."  
"Ahhh, dude that's not really need to know stuff. I really don't care who you fuck around with."

Reid laughed. "You asked what I was doing. I told you." He watched as Tyler grabbed a beer from a pashing sophomore. She turned around. "You're too young to be drinking," he said. She rolled her eyes and headed off to a big group surrounding what he knew was a keg. Reid laughed but then he saw Tyler down his other beer more quickly than the first one. "You've got to slow down. It's not gonna be that bad. Chill."

"I know, but I'm still nervous. Are you telling me that you were perfectly fine the night you ascended?"

"Yeah, I was cool… unlike you." About that time Caleb and Pogue walked up. Pogue snorted as he put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Please, you looked like you were about to cry. You were even paler than you normally are Casper." Tyler and Caleb laughed. Reid glared and shrugged off Pogue's hand. "I was not, you guys are mistaken." They all laughed. "Ok, let's not get tough guy mad. He might go get Stephani," Caleb said which made them all laugh. "Ha ha," Reid said. "Now what do you wanna do? I saw a big group of girls that were all asking for you if you wanna go find them."

"I don't really care. I just wanna distract myself."

"Can do," said Pogue and he grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him into the crowd. They had been dancing with a bunch of different girls when they heard noise escalating from the direction of the kitchen. Tyler looked up from the brunette that he was currently with. "Thanks for the dance," he said as he started off. "No problem," she said a little breathlessly. He headed off towards the kitchen door and Reid was right behind him. They made it to the door in time to hear a loud chorus of cheers from the crowd in the way. They started pushing their way through and when they saw the counter, they busted out laughing. Steph and Beth were both lying on the counter while two guys were leaned over them devouring a pile of ice cream from each stomach. The girls were grinning and cheering on each guy. "WHOA!!! GO PACKY. GO PACKY," Beth was yelling while Steph screamed "GO CODY!!! COME ON," while both guys were starting to laugh. In the last second, Patrick swallowed his ice cream and everyone cheered. "YAH YAH," he yelled. Beth sat up and grabbed the hand towel that was handed to her. Packy smiled and he leaned in. Tyler almost dropped his jaw as Beth leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was short but Tyler was instantly jealous. He walked in slowly and Beth and Steph both cheered as they saw him. "BIRTHDAY BOY, BIRTHDAY BOY, BIRTHDAY BOY!!!" The crowd cheered as he came up to her while Patrick hurried away. She smiled and said "Well, how bout it? Wanna win a kiss?"

"I see, so is that what this is?"  
"Duh," said Steph. "By the way, it was my idea. I made her do it. So don't worry." He smiled and said "Sure, but I need someone to go against."

"I'll go," said Reid to big "Ooooooooohhhhh's" from the crowd. It was common knowledge that Tyler and Reid were best friends just like Pogue and Caleb. "Alright then," he said. Steph hopped off the counter and yelled "More ice cream." They all laughed as Kate and Sarah came in wearing some other guys' hats and carrying a big carton of ice cream, a can of whip cream, and cherries. Beth lay back down and the girls started doing her stomach up getting huge piles on each end of her stomach. Next, Sarah covered the top of each in whipped cream and finally, Steph threw six cherries on top of both piles. The guys got on either side of her and Sarah climbed up on the counter. "The rules are simple guys. First one to _completely_ finish their pile wins a kiss from thee fair maiden. Got it," she ended in a fake British accent. "Alright then. On your mark, Get set, GO!!!" The boys both dived and Beth started laughing as they licked their way through the whipped cream and began eating the ice cream. They both slowed down because of the cold and the crowd laughed. They sped up again and soon, the piles started melting into each other a little Beth could feel their tongues on her stomach now and laughed. The crowd was at its loudest now and…

"YES," Reid yelled. He threw his fists in the air. Tyler sat up laughing and wiped his face on the towel from the counter. Beth however was freaking. She was fixing to kiss Reid in front of her fiancé. She had not idea what to do. However, she couldn't help it, but she actually wanted to kiss him. She cleaned her stomach off and turned to face him He stepped in between her legs and leaned down to her face. Without even waiting, he kissed her on the lips gently, his hand traveling to the back of her head as she sighed. She shivered and leaned into it a little more enthusiastically. He smirked and she realized what had happened and pulled back. He said "Now that's how a real man kisses." She smacked him on his arm but Tyler was still smiling. "Yeah, I don't think so," Beth said as she smiled and she turned around. She scooted off the counter and yelled "Now that he has been thoroughly distracted, everyone to the living room!" She started pushing Tyler into the crowd while he looked confused. When they made their way in, it was packed and she started pushing people out of the way to get to the center. When he got there, a big red throne like chair was there.

"No, I am not sitting there," Tyler said.

"Awww, it's cute how you think you have a choice," Beth said with a smirk. "Now sit, the faster the sooner you get it over with."

"You cheat," he said but he wasn't mad. She pushed him into the seat and Steph took the dj's mic from him and yelled "HEY, YOU GUYS BE QUIET AND LISTEN CAREFUL. ALL SENIOR GIRLS COME DOWN HERE AND SIT AROUND HIS SEAT BUT LEAVE A PATH UP THE MIDDLE!" There was a rush in the crowd as all the boys jumped out of the way while all of the senior girls rushed forward to surround him. They surrounded him and all were smiling and giggling. "Now juniors, then sophomores, and then freshmen," she said, not as loud this time. All of the girls mingled together and were all excited. There were about 300 girls around him. Next Beth called "K, bring the cake." Sarah and Kate came running out with a big silver and red crown decorated with little jewels. "Ugghh, come on guys, not a crown too," Tyler complained as they jammed it down over his eyes.

"Yes a crown," said Sarah. "Now be quiet and take all the adoring love from all the girls in school in silence." She smirked and about that time the other three sons came out of the kitchen holding a massive cake. They walked up the four girls who were standing by Tyler. Beth and Stephani climbed on his lap laying their legs diagonally across each others while Sarah and Kate knelt in front of them. The guys passed the cake off (_very carefully_) and then stepped way back. Pogue produced a camera as did almost everyone else in the room. "On three everyone say 'Playa,'" he said. Tyler blushed scarlet but the girls all just grinned and Reid counted off. "One, Two, THREE!" The room was met with a chorus of "PLAYA" as a few hundred flashes and cell phone cameras went off. "Happy Birthday baby," Beth said to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek and everyone started singing "happy birthday to you." When it was finished the girls were red in the face from holding the cake up. "Hurry up and blow the candle out or this is goin on the floor," Kate said. Tyler quickly blew them out and everyone clapped. The music came back on and the crowd scattered. People made their ways to the kitchen and all the girls slowly walked past and wished him a happy birthday. Kate, Sarah, and Steph all gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away and Beth made to get up but Tyler held her in his lap. "Thank you for this."

She blushed. "It's no big deal, it was fun and… it was no problem." About that time, she smiled and said "Come on, come dance with me. I hated seeing you dance with those other chicks." He laughed. "Jealous much," he said but he still got up and followed her to the floor. They danced together, cutting up and laughing as they saw Matt and Shane in the crowd, sophomores, with junior girls panting after them, all wanting a dance. Soon, it was "_I'd come for you_" by Nickelback. Tyler wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest as he rocked them back and forth. About the same time the second chorus started, he twirled her and then dipped her back. She laughed. "I didn't know you were so good at this."

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome like that." She snorted. "Conceded much?" She raised her eyebrow. He smiled down at her. "No, just… proud of my many mad skills." She chuckled. "Nice, no arrogance at all." He laughed. "Nope." As the song ended, she looked up at him. "Come here. I have a surprise for you." He looked confused but willing as she led him up the stairs. Within two minutes, they were at her door. She stopped and turned to face him. "Close you eyes."

"Why," he whined. She laughed and said "Just do it." He obeyed and she checked by quickly flashing him. Satisfied when he didn't move or flinch, she pushed her doors open and guided him inside. She shut and locked the door behind her then continued pushing him towards her bed. She sat him gently on the edge and leaned him back. "Scoot back," she commanded and he scooted up until the top of his head bumped her head board. She stood back up and he frowned but she said "Just wait a minute." She slowly slid her shirt up over her head to reveal her blue bra that matched Tyler's favorite boy shorts (chapter 13) and as her jeans slipped down, said boy shorts were revealed. She walked to the head of her bed and then rolled so she was directly on top of him. "Open your eyes now." He did and she blushed as he ogled her body. He held on gently to her waist and rolled them so he was on top of her, resting on his arms. He started nibbling on her neck and her toes curled into her comforter.

_________________________________

A few hours (or so) later, Tyler lay there holding her form to his torso. "I love your birthday," Beth said. He chuckled and said "This is definitely the best one yet. But it's almost 1:00 o'clock and I have to go." She frowned but allowed him to get up and start pulling his jeans on. He moved gingerly and she giggled. "Sorry," she said without a hint of remorse. He looked back at her and told her "Don't worry about it. I think I'll survive." He smiled at her as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head and walked to the door. She quickly hopped up, bringing her pretty white sheet with her. She tucked it onto itself and walked over to him. He stopped when he heard the noise and turned around to see her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "I know you didn't think you'd get away that quickly. Come here and let me give you a kiss to help you through this." He smiled as her lips almost timidly kissed his like it was their first. She moved smoothly and gently against him and it lasted so long he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He pulled back with a smile. "I'm used to doing that to you. It feels weird." She laughed. "I know, but for me, it's a good kind of weird."  
"Definitely," he agreed. "Don't wait up. I'll have the guys bring me inside." She frowned because she hated the idea of him being in any pain but said "I'll be here. Now go before you're late. And text me and let me know how many people are where." He smiled and said "Ok, but I bet they all stayed."

"I know," she sighed, but still pushed him to the door. As he made his way down stairs, he saw that his prediction was right and almost everyone was still there, most asleep. The sons were all by the door waiting for them. "Come on man, we gotta go," Reid said. They all started outside and as soon they were beyond the window light, all four vanished into thin air.

*********************************

Nearly an hour later, all four appear again, this time with one limping along supported by Reid. "It's ok Baby Boy, you're fine. And heavy," he muttered. They all slowly drug him inside, around people and up the stairs. Finally reaching Beth's door, they quietly opened it and eased inside. There was a black light that was causing her walls to glow words like 'dream, faith, hope' and pictures of flowers, and swirls. They laid Tyler on the bed and then they stopped. "Who wants to pull the covers back on newly ascended Tyler's girlfriend who could be naked and risk getting either of them mad at us?"

"You do it," Pogue said and pushed Reid forward.

"Why me," he asked nervously.

"You're closer to him. You do it." Grumbling, Reid tentatively reached out and held the edge of the covers, then slowly pulled them back. He gave a sigh of relief to see her covered almost all the way. Her shorts were a little "iffy" but no one saw anything. Pogue and Caleb pulled Tyler's shoes off and Reid covered him up. As if by magnetic force, they rolled towards each other so that Beth was against Tyler. This caused them to laugh. "Shut… up," panted Tyler who was slowly regaining the ability to think straight. They laughed harder at his speech but still left after a few 'good nights, take cares, and happy birthdays'. Tyler looked to his right and saw Beth curled up into a little ball. He pulled her (as best he could) towards him and inhaled her sweet scent. He smiled and kissed her on the head and whispered into the dark, "Thanks for you kiss, it helped." He heard her, barely audibly, whisper a short "You're welcome." He kissed her on the cheek with a smirk as he felt himself healing from the inside out. "Night baby girl, I love you." And with that, he curled right up into Beth and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, im finally back. hope you liked it, read and review. p.s. like i said, its been hectic, but its settling. loves u ttfn and peace out homes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. Just got settled in a new state. Have internet hooked up now. YAY! Anyways here's the next chapter. L.O.L. = lot's of lemon. P.S. I don't own the covenant. **** Anyways, read and review please. I understand if you're mad at me for not writing in so long, but I beg of you. Don't take it out on this poor, innocent *cough* story. **

Beth stretched as she woke up the next morning and the clock read 8:15. She rolled and saw Tyler sleeping soundly and didn't want to wake him so she eased out of bed and made her way down the stairs. She laughed a little as she saw her brother in his bed fully dressed with a junior girl, also dressed draped across him. However, all laughing stopped as she made it to the first floor. People were EVERYWHERE. She sighed and just didn't even bother as she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled some cereal out of a cabinet, a bowl, milk from the fridge and two spoons. She saw Shane crashed on the couch much like Matt only with two girls. She shook her head and headed up stairs. Once back in her room she went into her TV room. She decided she didn't want cereal anymore once she got in there so she put the milk in the mini-fridge. She grabbed some M&M's from a bowl in the cabinet and then grabbed her favorite movie and popped it in the DVD player. As soon as The Notebook began, she was hooked. She was so drawn in with the lights off and her attention fixated on the screen that she didn't notice when the door opened. Tyler stood in the doorway for a minute and watched as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. On the screen some girl with red hair was slapping around a guy and yelling at him to go, get out of here. "He obviously doesn't love her as much as he claims because other than a bit of anger he gives her absolutely no emotional response whatsoever." Beth jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL TYLER! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He smiled as he walked over to her. "And he does to love her; he just doesn't want her to see how torn he is by her mother's hurtful words. She doesn't think he is good enough for her. But it turns out, they are perfect together." He gave her a chuckle. "Passionate about this much?" She blushed deep red. "It's just that it's a classic romance that deserves all of the defense it can get. Not to mention the fact that Ryan Gosling is freaking sexy." She looked over at him as he raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry babe, it's really close between you two." He sat down on the side of the chair. "Well do you mind if I watch with you to see what makes this movie so great?" She pretended to think about it for a minute. She finally sighed and scooted over. "Grab me some gummi worms before you sit down though. That's the sitting down fee," she said with a smile. He smiled and said "I guess so. But only because this movie looks SOOOO thrilling." She giggled before saying "You know it. Now quiet, she just found out that she won't be able to tell Noah good-bye." He plopped down beside her and watched the screen with her. He lost track of time, but a while after that, Beth was bawling.

The end credits started to roll and he stood up and stretched. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "Are you gonna be ok," he asked her with a hidden smile. She nodded yes as she opened the door and headed to her closet. Tyler followed her in there as she went to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer, pulled out a simple matching green bra/panties set and then turned to Tyler. "What should I wear today?" He walked into her closet and turned circles a couple times. He finally walked over to a rack and grabbed a denim skirt and then crossed the room and selected a shirt that had a line of fabric separating her chest from her stomach. That line, plus the top and bottom edges were red and each section created by the middle line had a flower design in it. He handed them to her and then asked "So how many people are still downstairs," with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and then said "All of them and you know it." He laughed and said "Yeah, I do. But I didn't want to be the one to tell you. So, when are you going to start kicking people out?" She thought about it for a second then said "I guess just when ever they all start to wake up. God, this place is going to be hangover central." She laughed. "You know, I'm not really going to be too sad I couldn't drink last night." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her still thin waist. "So, I don't think with all those drunks down there being knocked out that they will be going or even waking up anytime soon, so what would you like to do," he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye. She smiled at him. She had hoped he would be feeling better after his change so she had brought something special for him. It was the outfit she had bought at the mall the day she met Josh (check profile for description). She gave him a devious smile and said "Why don't we take a shower and then I'll give you a surprise, a sort of late birthday present if you will." He looked at her suspiciously but agreed. She laughed as she pulled him along to her bathroom. She turned the water on nearly as hot as it would go and then turned around to see Tyler lifting his shirt up, flexing his muscles and she lost her breath for a minute. When his head was out of the shirt he caught her staring and smiled his brilliant smile. He locked the door and then made his way over to her as she quickly looked down. He said "Look at me," and she looked up.

She met his eyes and he had an intense look in them as he slowly reached down and lifted her shirt hem up above her head. He knelt down and slipped her shorts off so she was left standing in nothing but her boy shorts and matching bra. He stood back up and she reached out and undid the button on his jeans. She slid them down, along with his boxers and he stepped out of them. He watched as she reached behind her and popped open her clasp and let the straps slide down her arms and the bra fall to the floor. He gently caressed the pale skin on her arms, sliding his hands up and down her arms. After his second trip down her arms, he rested his hands on her hips. He then leaned down and kissed her as he removed her boy shorts. He let them fall after he could no longer reach without breaking the kiss. She raised her arms and put them around his neck as she dragged him to the shower. He opened the door and they stepped in then closed it behind them.

She broke the kiss first and had to ask "Ok Mr. Intense, what's going on? I don't think you've ever kissed me like that before." He shrugged and explained, "Sometimes, when someone ascends, they aren't always able to handle it. I didn't know if I was going to make it, but then I thought back of you and it sort of pulled me through. I'm just grateful that I could do it with your help." She looked horror struck and took a step back. "You mean you could have died? And you didn't tell me that I might not see you again? Why would you do that?" Her voice was becoming shrill. "Shhh, shhh. It's ok. I didn't want to worry you. No one has died from ascending in nearly 150 years. I didn't think I wouldn't make it, but I'm just happy nothing bad happened. Mine was actually very calm compared to the others. I feel fine today and they were all still healing nearly three days later. I was very lucky," he said as he wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her hair. She felt like she was hyperventilating. "So you were hoping for the best but preparing for the worst," she asked slowly. He nodded. "Exactly." She was shaking her head yes and said "Ok, that I can deal with. But what would you have done if you hadn't made it," she asked looking up at him through the water and her lashes. He said "I had a plan that you would have known about soon enough if something had happened. And I wasn't going to leave you and the baby without anything so I had plans for that too." She nodded and said "I appreciate that but I would much rather have you than all of your backup plans," as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "That's why I worked so hard at making it through. But I think we should hurry up and get bathed." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I want my present," he said with a sly smile. She smirked and said "All in good time." She grabbed her soap and started lathering his chest up and massaging his flesh. She paid extra attention to his shoulders and arms, kneading his muscles with enough skill to make him moan softly. She smiled and pressed harder as she continued. He looked down and said "Well that's just not fair." He picked her up and she chuckled softly. He then started sucking on her neck and throat, swirling his tongue and she started groaning and scraping her nails up and down his back as he moved on to her mouth, swallowing each others noises. He easily slid into her and she tilted her head back, smiling at the beautiful friction it caused. He pulled out and she pushed herself back down on him. He was amazed that they knew what each one wanted without even having to say it. Her breathing hitched when he pushed her up against the tile wall, supporting her wait with one hand while his other eased down in between them and started rubbing, taking her higher then she already was. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmyGOD! Mmmm, Tyler, please don't stop. Harder," she pleaded with him. He had a deep look of concentration on his face as he started going faster and pushing up with more force. He was very close and could tell from her glazed eyes that she was as well. He couldn't quite get there until she did though, so he said into her hair, "Mmmm, come on Beth. I know how close you are now. You want this. Work for it," and she did. She started moving at different angles with him and wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the feeling of him bottoming out inside her. "Tyler," she whimpered as she started shaking and her walls closed down on him. That sent him over the edge and he emptied inside her. His legs started shaking slightly as he finished. He gently set her down and propped himself against the wall over her. She laughed and picked up her previously forgotten soap, taking a step back from him and closer to the shower head. She lathered herself up and started scrubbing her self clean. Tyler watched as she gently rolled her nipples and squeezed her breasts with one hand, holding her loufa with the other. She eased her way down over her stomach and she saw his erection growing. She slipped her hand in between her legs, spreading them apart and cleansing herself. She rinsed off and he took a step toward her but she put her hands up on his chest. "I think it's time to get out. You know, so I can give you your present. He reached around her and turned the water off.

"What kind of present are we talking about," he asked. She smiled and said "Well, I'll tell you that it's the kind that doesn't involve very much effort on you part." He smirked. "This should be good." She opened the door and grabbed two towels. She gave him one and wrapped the other around herself. "Now, I have to dry my hair really quickly and I'll be able to-, "but she stopped as his eyes turned black and her hair was instantly dry, falling in waves down her back. "DON'T DO THAT! You've ascended and now it starts to affect you!" She sounded angry but he laughed. "Half a seconds worth isn't going to kill me, but you making me wait like this, now that will." She smacked him lightly on the arm and said "Well don't do it again unless absolutely necessary please," she said. He smiled and said "Fine. Now, where should I be sitting when I open this gift?" She walked to the door and said "The bed will be fine," with a smirk. He walked over and pulled the covers back, dropped his towel and climbed under. She smiled at his boldness. "Someone thinks they have something to be proud of, don't they." He dropped his jaw and said "What do you mean I think. Please, I _know_ I have something to be proud of, and I know you think about it alllll the time." She scoffed. "Jeez, you sound just like Reid," she said as she walked to her closet. He smirked and propped up on her pillows with his hands behind his head. She just smiled and shut her closet door. She opened her top drawer and dug in the very back at the bottom and pulled out a pink bag. She opened it and pulled the garment out. She looked at it for a minute, then took the tags off and then pulled it on. After she had it on and comfortable, she tucked two strips of black material into her top. She then opened her bottom drawer, which was packed with make-up products, throwing on some eyeliner, mascara and a light shade of lip-gloss. She tousled her hair a bit. After that, she went to a row of shoes beneath her denim stuff. She picked out some pretty black heels and pulled them on. She walked around for a minute and heard Tyler call softly, all arrogance gone now, "Beth, you ok?" She yelled back "Ummm… yeah just a minute." Now that she was faced with actually having to do this, she was nervous. She felt like she might be sick. She took a couple of deep breaths and said "Close your eyes," then cracked the closet door. "Alright, they're closed," he said and they were. She walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains and blinds, dimming the light in the room. She then turned walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on to dim. The room was bathed in a soft glow. She locked the door, and then she walked over to the bed and drew the curtains on the sides and went to stand at the foot.

She took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips, shook her hair out of her face, and then she said in a low voice, "Tyler, open your eyes." When he saw her, his breathing hitched. "Beth, you, you look, you, wow," he stammered out. She blushed and smiled. "You really like it," she asked looking at the ground. He smiled and said "_Oh yes_." She looked up and gave a shy smile. "Well, Happy Birthday." She walked up to him and said, "I want to try something" and she pulled out the strips of black material. "But you're going to have to trust me." He looked at her with suspicion. "Okaaay…" She smiled again and said, "Give me your hands." He complied and she tied them together with one piece of cloth. She then tied that cloth to her head board and moved on to his legs, pulling the covers back as she went. She blushed as she saw he was already erect and standing at attention. She walked up to her night stand and pulled out a bottle of body oil. She poured some in her hands and rubbed them together to warm it. She then proceeded to rub the oil onto his skin and massage his muscled arms and shoulders. She paid special attention to his biceps and he smiled. "What is it with you and my arms?" She looked up, red in the face. "What do you mean?" He answered "Well, in the shower you were nurturing them and you are now, and I just… I don't know. It doesn't bother me; it's just something I noticed." She sat straight up for a minute, thinking then finally answered. "I don't know why. It's just a think I like. I guess it's just where your muscles are most prominent. She laughed then straddled his stomach. She had to scoot up to reach his mouth. He felt she was moist and he wanted to die. It felt so good. She attached her lips to his and then pulled away. He looked startled. "Now, time for your _real_ present Baby Boy," she said, making it sound almost dirty, with a look of mischievousness in her eyes. She could feel him poking her from behind and she smiled. She inched lower so she was squarely on him. She pushed her hips down to tease him. She was starting to get wetter now but she ignored that as he was lifting and trying to grind into her. She slid down some more so her mouth was even with his very prominent member. She smiled at him and quickly took him in her mouth, using her hands for the extra. He moaned as she started licking him all over. As if of their own will, his hands started pulling at their bindings. He looked her in the eyes and said "Has anyone ever told you how good, ahh… how good you are at this?"

Still surrounding him, she chuckled, creating a new feeling in him. She had never laughed during sex, and this was making him go nuts. She sat up and said "No, you're the only one I've ever done this to." He looked at her skeptically. She was too good to not have had any practice other than him. She just nodded and continued hitting all the right places. When he was close, as if on their own, his legs wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She chuckled again and that almost sent him over the edge. "Beth, I'm fixing to… dammit Beth, I'm fixing to… oh God, I'm gonna cum." She scraped her teeth along his length and he let it go. She drank it all like she was dying of thirst. He went weak against his restraints. She looked up in surprise. She crawled up his body and he grunted when she accidentally rubbed over his very sensitive area. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him. She placed light kisses all over his chest, throat, and face.

When she reached his lips he grinned. He had been planning to just use and get his hands out, but now a better idea hit him. He looked up at her and she gasped. His eyes were pitch black. At first, she thought he was mad at her, but then he smiled, and they both disappeared for a second.

When they reappeared, Beth was the one tied to the bed and Tyler was the one on top. She looked indignantly at him but he just looked at her with teasing in his eyes. "Could you really not see that one coming Beth. I've told you before that I love being on top," he whispered huskily to her.

"Tyler Simms, let me out of these right now." He knew she was pissed.

"I don't think I will. I think I'll let you struggle for a while."

"Tyler, I hate you. Now let me out." She didn't really hate him, but she was mad her plan had back fired, and they both knew it.

"Now Beth that is not a nice thing to say. Did I say I hated you when I was tied? No I didn't. Now just lay there and enjoy this." He moved to take the shorts of her outfit off, but she tried to knee him in the groin. He dodged it and laughed. His eyes went black for a second and two strips of material appeared. . He got off the bed and made his way to her feet. He tried to undo the straps of her shoes but she started kicking. He just laughed. He took one of her calves in his strong hand and brought it down to the foot board and tied it down. She pulled her other one back, but he ran his fingers gently over her thigh and she jumped, but settled down. He tied her foot down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just relax Beth, you're fine." He ran his hands up and down her legs. When he reached her foot again, he eased her shoe off. He dropped it on the floor and started to rub the angry red spots that were appearing after just ten minutes of wearing them. His hands were gentle and soothing. She relaxed slightly as he did the same to the other foot. Then he started rubbing her calves with both hands, slowly making his way up her leg. She tensed up and tried to pull away. "Beth, you'll be fine. I promise. But, to steal your words, with slight revisions, 'Beth, I'm going to ride you. So hard you won't know what happened, and you will stay here for me.' He came to rest at the space between her legs and he smiled.

"No, I don't want this," she cried, trying to clench her thighs together

"Oh, I think you do. I can smell it from here. I can see it in your eyes. And I felt it when you were on top of me. It felt so damn good, especially knowing it was just for me." He slowly ran his hands over her stomach, making his way once again to her shorts. "These are very sexy. I like them," he said. "But I hate this part so..." His eyes went black. "I'll skip it," and she was completely naked, her outfit landing with a soft thud beside the bed. He groaned at the sight of her bare assets. "I think I'm going to go on a power trip here." He bent down and spread her thighs as wide as they could go while her legs were restrained as they were. She fought as best she could, but he was stronger. She so badly wanted there to be nothing there, but no such luck. Instead, she was soaked. She loved him being dominant over her like he was. But she was still mad that she had ended up this way when she had started out in charge. He bent down and breathed his cool breath on her. She groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

"No, stop it, I don't want you to." She didn't know if she was talking to Tyler or her Benedict Arnold body. Her nipples were painfully tight and she was sure she was soaking the blanket beneath her. He dipped his head and licked her a few times. "Mmmm… you are so good," he said with lust filled eyes locked on hers. He went back down, but didn't touch her. She was in an extremely uncomfortable situation and she wanted any kind of release she could have. He looked her in the eyes and said "Look at me Beth." When she didn't, he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing it between the two of them. She gasped and looked at him. He calmly said, "Do you want this, and don't lie to me." She wanted so badly to say no but she couldn't. She just barely nodded her head yes. He rolled her clit between his fingers again. "Yes, yes, I want it," she breathed out as she bucked her hips forward. "Good," he said as he dipped his head again. He began sucking on her clit as he snaked one hand into her opening while the other held her in place as she started moving again, as he knew she would. She started mumbling odd half phrases as he sped up. "So close," she said as she started shuddering. And he stopped. "Say what you want me to do Beth," Tyler said in a husky voice. He was about ready to go himself just from watching her as she glowed from her euphoria, toes curling into her blankets and making throaty sounds. She said "I want you to fill me up, but with your hand. I want your cock buried all the way in me and I want you to pound me until you can't anymore." He stared for a second at her bluntness, and then smiled. "As you wish." He inched his way up her body and stopped at her entrance, propping himself up with his arms and caressing her face. He saw sweat beads forming at her hair line and she was flushed. His eyes went black, and all the bindings were gone. He gently kissed her as he eased in. She whimpered at the feeling since she was so close. He started slowly, but then quickly sped up. She was writhing beneath him, her hands locking behind him as she pulled him closer, all anger gone. He spread her legs open as wide as they'd go and she was lifting to meet his thrusts. "Tyler, I'm fixing to… oh I'm fixing to," she started but didn't get to finish as he came into her one more time, making her shake and release. That finished Tyler off, who collapsed onto Beth. He rolled to the side and wrapped her in his arms. She was breathing heavily and he stroked her hair. She whispered "Happy birthday," as she started to fall asleep in against him. He chuckled and said "Thank you. That was definitely the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." Her eyes closed just as she heard a crash from downstairs. She groaned. "God dammit." She started to get up but Tyler said "Beth, just let them leave. Have you ever had a party before?" She shook her head no and he laughed. "Well don't worry, everyone will clear out so they don't have to help clean and to get away from whoever the hell they shouldn't have but did fall asleep with." She sounded skeptical as she said "Are you sure I don't need to go down there and do something?" He pulled her closer to him. "Just stay here with me and I swear, they'll all be gone before you wake up. Now sleep my deviant, beautiful, little sex machine." She mumbled "And don't you forget it," as she rolled over to face him. Her eyes were already closing as he whispered "I love you.

Beth came back to the present with a bit of a blush. "Oh, yeah, I remember your birthday present, but that turned out being just as much for me as for you." He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "All the same, I am going to get you something. Besides, if you make me cancel tomorrow, Kate, Sarah, and Steph will all come after me with a vengeance," he said absentmindedly. He seemed to realize he made a mistake as she turned to face him quickly. "So they know what it is," she inquired. "I didn't say that," he said a little too fast. "They so do," Beth said as she made a move to pull out her cell phone. He put his hand on top of hers. "Please don't ruin this for me. I am actually excited about this." He looked up at her through his lashes and she sighed as she dropped her cell phone back in her bag. "Ok, I don't care if you get me anything, but don't spend a lot of money on whatever it is please." He laughed as they made their way back to Spencer. "Oh of course not. But you know, I've always set my own standards for 'a lot' so don't beat me if I show up with something you think is too expensive." She started to protest. "Besides," he said, taking her hand in his. "It's my money and I want to spend it on you." He kissed her hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. She leaned up against his shoulder and said, "I love you so much." He smiled down at her. "Oh, I know. Who wouldn't love me?" She playfully shoved him, but she knew he wasn't serious. However, he was right. There was no way that anyone who met him couldn't love him. She kissed him on the arm and asked, "So, would you rather have a boy or a girl?" He thought about it then looked down at her wide eyes. "I think a-". The horn was blaring. The car had come out of nowhere. Tyler swerved, heading off the road and into the ditch. Everything seemed too slow down for him. His eyes flashed. He wasn't thinking about himself. The only things going through his mind were 'Beth. Babies. Beth. Babies.' Then he closed his eyes and squeezed Beth's hand. He felt the car roll. He heard Beth cry out in panic. Eyes still black, he wrapped a shield of sorts around her. A tear rolled down his cheek but he was still relatively calm as the top of the hummer hit and the windshield shattered.

**Hey. Random twist. Just felt like throwing that in there. Sorry I haven't written in so long. Just had a CRAZY year and it's really just settling down. Anyways, hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, here's chapter 19. Hope y'all like it. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.**

Reid's P.O.V

Reid had just got back from doing laps in the pool when his cell phone rang. He kept it off in the locker room and as he turned it on, it started buzzing. He just had time to register he had missed calls and texts when it went off. He recognized the number as Tyler's mother. "Hey Ms. Simms. How's it-"but he was cut off. She sounded frantic. When he finally figured out what was going on, he froze in the middle of the hall and yelled "WHAT," scaring a few girls walking down the hall behind him. He said "Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and sprinted down the hall, out the door and across the campus to parking. He scanned the area for a second and then whipped his phone out when he saw Pogue's motorcycle. His eyes turned black and he instantly made a duplicate key to the bike. He didn't bother with a helmet as he peeled out of the lot. Tyler and Beth had been in an accident and were taken to the hospital about an hour before. Tyler had been cut up pretty bad and they were trying still getting some of the glass out. Doctor's said that Beth had hit her head and been jarred on impact, she might have a concussion and she was nonresponsive. Tyler's mother was still nearly two hours away and struck in traffic trying to get here. He wondered if anyone had called Beth's parents. The other two sons were already there. They had ridden together so Reid didn't think that Pogue would mind too much if he used his bike. Steph, Kate, and Sarah were at some out of town school function. A million and one thoughts were running through his mind, but the most prominent one surprised even him. '_Is Beth ok?'_

Beth's P.O.V

Beth was confused. The last clear thing she remembered was being leaned up against Tyler's shoulder and asking if he'd rather have a boy or a girl. Then it all went fuzzy, turning into just bits and pieces. The ground coming up at them. A loud crash. Screaming at someone to get her out. Lying on the side of the road. Flashing red. After a time of nothingness, bright lights. Being inside of something that made her feel claustrophobic and started kicking and screaming again. Being hooked up to machines. Lying on something soft but not very comfortable. But something was bothering her. Or more, the absence of something. She was swimming in her own subconscious trying to figure out the answer to her unspoken riddle. And then it hit her. She had been in an accident and none of what she remembered included Tyler. Her eyes still closed she yelled "WHERE'S TYLER?!" as she tried to rip her IV's out of her arms. She had a brace on her neck and failing at the IV's, she started pulling that off. As soon as she heard velcro, there were strong hands on hers', holding them down and preventing her from pulling it off. "Shhh, it's ok. You're fine. Don't worry; you're going to be ok." She fought hard to place the voice as she tried to force her eyes open. "Beth, can you look at me?" She wanted to but her eyes were so heavy. She felt the owner of the voice lean down and whisper in her ear, "Tyler's fine. He's going to be ok too. He's been out of surgery for close to an hour now. He's in recovery." Hair was tickling her face and she was trying hard to place the voice and scent and then it came to her about the time she opened her eyes. "Reid," she breathed. He sat back up. "Yeah honey, it's me. Do you know where you are?" She knew the answer but she stayed silent. He had just called her honey. That shocked her a bit. "Beth," he said almost as a question when she didn't reply. She sighed. "I'm at the hospital. Tyler ran off the road, someone pulled us out. They brought me in an ambulance, and then they put me in the CAT scan thing. And then that's the last thing I know happened before I woke up." He smiled. "Very thorough." She gave him a half smile for a second then realized something. "What about the babies?" She looked over at Reid and he wasn't looking at her, rather he was looking at the floor. "Reid," she said. Panic was clear in her voice and she was choking up a little. He slowly let out a breath and looked her in the eye.

Reid's P.O.V (Earlier that day)

Reid made it to the hospital in about twenty minutes even though it was about a forty-five minute drive under any other circumstances. He parked and ran inside to the front desk. The lady manning the computer and phone looked like she _might_ be twenty one, if that. She looked a little startled by his appearance and even though he had had a crazed look in his eye, she put on a flirty smile. "How may I help you today sir?" He practically shouted "Simms! Tyler Simms and Beth Shaufner!" She looked a little taken aback, but then brushed it off. "Just one moment," she said as she bent over the keyboard, almost begging him to look down her shirt. He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as she typed away on the board. She finally looked up at him and said "Mr. Simms is in the E.R. for surgery but should be out in recovery in about ten minutes. He'll be in room…" she paused as she scanned the screen. "Ah yes, room 202. Anything else?" He slammed his hands on the counter. "YES GOD DAMMIT! IF YOU WOULD STOP FLIRTING WITH ME AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT I ALSO ASKED ABOUT BEHT SHAUFNER! LILIYAN ELIZABETH SHAUFNER! WHERE IS BETH!" The other people who were in the room, who previously went unnoticed to him, were now all staring at him like he was a bit insane. The desk attendant's eyes went wide and then she started typing on the keyboard again. This time she quietly said "Ms. Shaufner is in room 324. Take the elevator up to the 2nd floor for him, the 3rd for her. Is there anything I forgot?" He started off to the elevator and lifted his hand in a kind of wave without looking back and said rather smartly "No, thank you for everything." He punched the button to the elevator and he stepped inside when they opened without even waiting for anyone to get out. Luckily it was just two girls who looked like they might have been sixteen but had the body shape of grown women and they were very proud of them. They were both wearing little miniskirts and one was wearing a tank top, the other a halter. They had on way too much make up and they both had their hair straightened and bangs swept to one side. He slapped the three and waited. He turned to them. "Did either of you need to get off?" They both started giggling and the taller of the two stepped up to him and said in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice, "Not until you got in here, now I think its kind of necessary." He faced forward and rolled his eyes. He wondered what was with the chicks at this hospital. "Oh yes, and why is that," he asked. Her other friend stepped up beside him, practically standing so she was plastered to his side. "Well, a friend of ours is here, and we think you could help cheer us up," she said batting her eyelashes at him. As the elevator dinged, he turned to face them. "Ladies, I've got a bit of useful information for you." He stepped backwards through the doors as he heard them open. The girl who had spoken first stuck her hand out to catch the door. "Yeah, what would that be?" He leaned in and stage whispered "Guys don't really like skanks." He took the girls hand off the door and as they closed, he said "They just like to use them and throw them out like leftovers." He almost laughed at the faces the girls were making, rather angry and embarrassed, but as the doors closed, he remembered why he was here. He took his phone out as he walked down the hall checking numbers once in a while. He called Caleb and he answered on the first ring. "Reid, where the hell have you been. We've been trying to call you." Reid smirked. "Well, if you'd let me talk, then I'd be able to tell you that I'm here and I'm checking on Beth since Tyler's still in the E.R." Caleb replied "Oh, well he'll be in room-." "202, already cussed the front desk out and learned this for myself." Caleb sighed. "Figures. Oh well, I just wanted to let you know, Beth still hasn't woken up yet. Her family's on the way." "Ok," said Reid. "Alright," replied Caleb. Reid shook his head and hung the phone up. He walked a little further until he reached room 324. He slowly opened the door. It wasn't very bright, just one lamp on next to the bed. Reid took one look at Beth and had to look away and swallow the lump that formed in his throat. She had a slit in her forehead and there was blood in her hair. He walked over, pulled a chair next to her bed, and sat down. He took her hand in his and started rubbing circles on her hand as he knew she liked Tyler to do. He propped up on the rail by her head and watched her for a while. He looked up a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door and hastily wiped away a few tears he hadn't remembered letting fall. He stood up as a man wearing glasses and scrubs walked in. "Oh, hello. I'm John and I'll be Ms. Shaufner's attending nurse this evening. May I ask your name and relation?" "I'm Reid Simms. I'm her fiancé's brother. The rest of her family are on the way." "My goodness," John said looking a little skeptical, but not in a mean way, just playfully curious. "Mr. Simms sure has a lot of brothers. And none of you look a thing alike if you don't mind my saying." Reid smirked. "So, Ms. Shaufner's condition is stable. We've given her morphine for the pain. She should be ok and make a full recovery." Reid nodded and then asked, "She's pregnant. Have you done anything to see if the baby's ok?" John said "Well I'm sorry, but I can't really discuss this with anyone but the mother and father." Reid immediately said "I am the father." John looked up at him over his glasses. "Really, because I was under the impression that a Mr.-." He checked his clipboard. "A Mr. Perry was the father." Reid smirked again. "There's been debate. But time lines suggest it was me." John just shook his head and said "Whoever her babies' father is, he has need for concern." Reid cocked his head. "Did you say bab_ies_?" John answered "Yes. Didn't the daddy know this?" Reid said "We have communication issues. Go on." John looked at his chart and said "Well, trauma like this to fetuses so early along is very dangerous to them. There is a rather high likelihood that she will at least one of them. Ultrasounds show they are both still alive but one's heart beat seems to be much more faint then the other. If she were going to lose one, it will most likely be this one. Or, she could carry them both to full term and give birth to totally healthy children. She didn't seem to suffer to much physical damage, just where her head hit the door but there was no glass damage. It is really quite a miracle she didn't get cut any worse then she did. And this is good because she was still in her seat when she was found meaning even though she was jerked a bit at the impact, she didn't move too much as it rolled. So right now there's about a 40/60% survival/death chance. However, they will probably recover as she does. She will need to come in to get a check up in a week's time after discharge. For now all we can do is just monitor them as closely as possible and hope for the best." Reid looked down and said "Thank you," then moved out of the way as John checked her blood pressure, temperature, and called out her name. "Beth, can you hear me. I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me talking." She gave his fingers a faint squeeze. "Beth, can you open your eyes for me?" She did for about a second. "Where am I she slurred out?" John answered "Your at the hospital sweetie." She looked at him and nodded then her eyes closed. "Beth. Are you still awake," John asked. She didn't respond and Reid asked with concern "What does that mean? Is she ok?" John nodded and said "Yes, she's probably still just a little groggy from the morphine. But she is doing very well. She will probably wake up soon and then be able to go home tomorrow afternoon once her doctor has seen her for herself." Reid nodded as John walked out of the room and then his cell buzzed. It was a text from Pogue that read _'Tyler is out. The doctor said he will be waking up in just a couple minutes.'_ Reid looked at the text, then back down at Beth. He decided she wasn't waking up anytime soon so he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then the cheek, right next to but not touching her lips. "I love you Beth," he whispered as he walked out into the hallway.

Tyler's P.O.V.

"Why does my face hurt," were the first words out of Tyler's mouth. That made the other three sons crack a smile. Reid answered "You were in a car accident you dumbass." Tyler looked confused for a second and then said "Oh, well that makes sense. Where's Beth?" Caleb answered "She's one floor above. The nurse says she is going to be fine and she'll be able to go home tomorrow after her doctor checks her out. She is going to recover pretty quickly." Tyler nodded his head a little. "What happened?" This time Pogue spoke. "A car came over the hill you guys were on. He was on the wrong side of the road. Cops said he was wasted. You swerved off the road and rolled. You landed in the ditch. He just ran onto the shoulder and hit his brakes. He called the police and when they came, they arrested him right away. You got most of the damage. When the windshield shattered, most of the glass just hit you. Beth just hit her head. You have anything to do with that," he asked. Tyler said "Yeah. But she's ok and that's all that matters. How are the babies?" Caleb answered. "She still has both of them. The doctor said that trauma this early on will seriously affect their development, but she could still have two totally healthy full term children. But right now, there's about a 60% chance that she'll lose one." Tyler had paled and was looking up at the ceiling. Reid nodded for the other two to go in the hall for a minute. They moved out the door and Reid sat down in one of the chairs. "Ty, you ok?" Tyler took a deep breath and said "This is going to kill her. Does she know," he asked looking at Reid. He shook his head and Tyler said "Ok." He sighed. "God, I should have done more. I was focused on keeping her safe, and I didn't pay as much attention to them as I should have. This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot." Reid looked up at him and said "Tyler, you did all you could. Instead of trying to protect yourself, you automatically put her first. You made sure of that. She should have died in that crash but she didn't. Caleb got a picture of it on his phone; her side took a lot of the hit. She should have been crushed. But, because of you, she wasn't. Don't beat yourself up over that. It's more than any of us probably would have done. You threw self preservation out the window. Not many people can do that in those situations. So don't you go talking about not doing enough." Tyler looked a little shocked at his speech. He gave Reid a slight smile. "You ok there?" Reid took a deep breath. "Yeah, I just, I don't." He couldn't quite get the sentence out then he spit it all out. "I was scared man. When I heard what happened, I was seriously afraid." He looked at Tyler for a second. "You tell anybody I said that, I'll deny it then kill you in your sleep." Tyler laughed. "I'd never dream of it." The smile left his face though. "I don't know what I'm gonna do for Beth though. I don't know when I'm going to be able to get out of here and I know she'll ask soon. I can't let her hear that alone though." He seemed to be starting to get upset so Reid said "Do you want me to do it. Like call her nurse in if she asks and I'll stay with her?" Tyler thought about for a minute then he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so. It's the best thing in this situation. Thanks man." Reid nodded and said "Her nurse said she should be waking up soon. She's doing really well and she even woke up for a little bit while I was in there. I was going to go back and sit with her, that is unless you want me to stay in here." Tyler shook his no and said "Go ahead. Let me know when she wakes up." "Alright man. Take it easy," Reid replied then headed back to Beth's room.

Reid's P.O.V. (Present time)

"Umm, I think we ought to let the nurse explain it." He reached over her and hit the call button. "Re-Reid? Why can't you do it? What's wrong?" She sounded close to tears. He sat back down and ran a hand over her forehead into her hair. "It's ok honey. It's all going to be fine." About that time, John walked in again. "Ah, I see you're awake again. How are you feeling?" She answered "I'm fine." "That's a good sign. No pain?" She shook her head no. "Umm, I do have a question though. I'm pregnant. Are the babies alright?" He looked at her and then said "I want you to listen to all of this before you get upset. Don't get freaked out right away." Reid pulled is chair right next to her bed and held her hand which surprised her, but she didn't pull away. He rubbed circles on her palm as she listened with glistening eyes as John explained the situation to her. After he was finished he said "I'm sorry. We'll do all we can," and left the room. Beth was staring at the ceiling but Reid could tell she was crying. "Beth," he asked in a small voice. She slowly looked at him and he stood up immediately to cradle her. The tears streaming were ceaseless. Her eyes were red and getting puffy. She was making a noise like she was choking. "It's ok. Shhh, it's going to be ok. Beth, please don't cry. Listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to them. Tyler won't let that happen. It's going to be ok." He rested his head on hers. A few minutes later she said thickly, "I'm ok." He pulled back and sat back down in the chair. "I believe you. They're going to be ok." She seemed like she was saying this more to convince herself than actually talking to him. "How's Tyler doing?" "He's doing good. He might be her a little bit longer than you though. He should still be awake though. You could call one of the other two and they'd let you talk to him." She looked at him. "I thought you couldn't have cell phones in the hospital?" He smirked. "Shows how little you know. You cant have them in certain areas. They just say that you can't have them anywhere so you don't use them in the wrong place. Plus they have pretty crappy reception here anyways so most people don't use them. So do you want to talk to him?" She nodded her head yes and he pulled his cell out. He had one bar and he smirked. "See, told you so." The phone dialed and he handed it to her. When someone answered she said "Hello?" He immediately heard chatter on the other end of the phone. She let him ramble for a minute then said "Pogue, Pogue. I'm fine. Don't worry. Can I talk to Tyler?" There were a couple moments silence and then Beth breathed out her relief in one word. "Tyler." Reid stood up as she said "I'm fine. I don't hurt so much, just a little headache. I'll be ok though. How are you doing?" He answered and then she started to say something but Reid said "Hey, I'm going to run and grab something to eat. Do either of you want something?" Beth asked Tyler and he apparently said no because she said "Where are you going?" He sighed. "Is there something you would like?" She thought for a second. "I want an Arby's roast beef melt without the red sauce and curly fries with cheese to dip them in please." He looked at her for a second then heard laughter from Tyler as Reid started laughing as well. "Jesus. Hungry much?" She looked at him with a slightly incredulous look and said "I'm not going to eat it all. But that sounds so good right now. Please Reid," she said poking her bottom lip out and batting her eyelashes. He pretended to think about it for a minute then said "I guess so. But only 'cause you've got those crazy pregnant lady hormones going on. If it was under any other circumstances, you'd be getting a McDonald's cheese burger. No fries." She laughed. "I love you too Reid." He said "Yeah yeah," as he headed out her door. He heard her laughing as her door swung shut. He headed down the hallway and to the elevator. When he made it to the parking lot he scanned the area for Caleb's silver mustang. When he saw it, he changed the key he had used for Pogue's motorcycle to one to fit Caleb's ignition. He turned out of the parking lot and sped down the road. It wasn't long before he saw the lights of the town. Ipswich was relatively small so the nearest hospital was in the next town which was much larger. So there were a ton of restaurants, hotels and gas stations. He almost immediately saw the sign for Arby's so he got in the turning lane and pulled in. He decided to go inside. He pulled open the door and as soon as they saw him, it happened. The Reid effect. Every female under the age of 25 caught sight of him and couldn't stop staring. Of course with his luck, it seemed as if a girl's soccer team had assembled there when all he really wanted to do was get the food and go. They all started giggling when they saw him. His shirt was tight and fitted to his muscles and he had his fingerless gloves. He hadn't had time to grab his beanie in his hurry to get out so his blond hair was shaggy and a little messy, but in a good way. The whole look just screamed badass, as usual. The line moved slowly because there were at least twelve to fifteen girls, all about fourteen to sixteen and they were obviously hungry. It was taking forever and he was fixing to walk out and go through the drive through when the last person was finally finished. They stood at the end of the counter and all stood staring at him. When he stepped up to the counter to order, he almost banged his head against the counter. The girl taking his order looked about seventeen. She started twirling her hair, long and red around her finger. "Hello, my name is Emily. Can I take your order?" Reid couldn't help it. He had seen a group on face book and it just slipped. "Nope. I waited in line fifteen minutes just to say hi." She looked confused for a second and then blushed. He smirked. "I'll take two of your roast beef melt things. No red sauce. And a cheese dipping sauce. And I'll also have the chicken basket. All combos, all to go. One Dr. Pepper, one Root Beer and one Coke" She nodded and started typing his order. "Will that be all for you today?" He said "Yes it will. Maybe I'll get in line for another fifteen minutes tomorrow and do it all over again though." He handed her a twenty and then said "Keep the change. It can be your tip." Then walked down to the end of the bar where, unfortunately, the soccer team was still waiting. They all started giggling again as he neared. He leaned up against the counter facing away from the menu. He looked over and they were still staring so he said "Why don't you take a picture. It'll last a whole helluva lot longer.

"OH MY GOSH! COULD I?" He almost laughed until he realized the girl was serious. "Ummm… awkward but sure." The girl looked like she might pass for thirteen and looked like she was about to have a heart attack. The two girls standing around started giggling to so he said "Would you like to be in the picture?" They eagerly shook their heads. He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up then. I got a hungry lady with a baby waiting back at the hospital," he said as he saw his order placed on the counter. The soccer moms standing at the back of the group look shocked. He gave them a little smile and wave as five or six girls jumped into the picture and gave cell phones to others to take pictures with. He didn't smile; just sat there looking kind of moody but it worked for him. He grabbed his bag and cups then headed to the door while the girls all called "Thanks," in breathy, dazed voices. He chuckled as he breezed out the door. Too soon for him, he was back. He didn't like having to stay there and see Beth like that. She was usually stubborn, rude, opinionated, but in a good strong willed way. Now she just looked so fragile. He had never seen her look like that. He felt like she was one of those glass dolls that little girls collected, the ones with the curls and pretty dresses. And this doll had been dropped. He went to the elevator and was going to call and if Ms. Simms had made it in yet but then he realized he had left his cell phone with Beth. He thought it was funny that even though they weren't together, she still found a way to annoy the crap out of him. He skipped on going to Tyler's room and went straight to the third floor. As he neared the door, he thought something was wrong due to the noise. There was a terrible jumble of voices. He didn't knock, just rushed in and stopped in his tracks as eight pairs of eyes all focused on him. "Uh, hi," he said as Beth's family and Shane stared at him. Her mother turned to Beth's father. "Mike, maybe we should continue this discussion later." He shook his head. "NO, we will finish this now." He turned to Beth. "You are coming home, you are not getting married. You will have these kids, raise them, and graduate. But you cannot stay at that school with that boy anymore. That's the end of it." Reid immediately jumped in. "Whoa, you can't do that… sir," he added as he looked at on his face. "Oh yeah, and why the hell is that. Just what the hell do you think you can do about it?" Reid took a step forward. "She's going to be eighteen tomorrow. Then there will be nothing you can do about it. You can't take her home tonight because she hasn't been discharged. I'm sorry, but if she wants to stay at Spencer, you can't legally do anything about it." He looked at Beth who had an 'I told you so' look on her face. "Well, let's see if they let you stay without tuition. Because I sure as hell won't be paying it." Beth scoffed. "I have money. More than you think. I don't need five minutes at the house to get it and be gone." Mike looked at her. "If you think that I'm going to let you in _my _house after you deciding you can make it on your own, you are sadly mistaken." "Then I'll pay it." Mike looked at Reid. "And what claim do you have to her?" "My best friend is in love with her. If she leaves, it would kill him to have to sneak around to see her because he's too honest for that, but he won't give her up. If anything ever happened to him because of it, then you would be dead. Anyone of us would be willing to pay for her as long as it meant Tyler's happiness. So any money threats you have are null and void. Sorry." Reid had no idea what he was doing; he just knew that he didn't want Beth to leave. She had become a permanent fixation in his life and he didn't want that presence gone. Beth looked at her dad and sighed. "Look dad, I want you to be part of the wedding. And I would love to have it at your house. But I'm not going to make myself miserable just for your sake. I'm sorry, but I won't do that. Please don't make me choose between you and Tyler. You know what my choice will be. I don't want to have to do that to you but I will if you make me." He crossed his arms and was looking out the window, so she laid it on thick. "Daddy, please. Don't do it. I love you so much. Please don't" she whispered. "I need my daddy. I do, but I also need Tyler." Her mom walked over to her dad and put her hand on his arm. "Mike, honey, listen to them. They're right… and you know it. This accident could have happened anywhere. But that's just it. It _was_ and accident. Just let her stay. She needs to stay, but she needs us too." He realized he was fighting a losing battle. He slowly took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Beth, I don't want you to leave. I want to know you're safe though." She threw her hands up in the air. "Dad, I was in an accident that should have killed me, and I came out of it with a bump on the head. I should have been sliced up by the windshield but I wasn't. I just hit my head. How much safer do you want me to be?" He was still looking out the window. "Dad, do you know that Tyler is much worse of then me? He had to have surgery, and I got a bandage and some morphine. They can't say why I didn't, but I should have been crushed when the car rolled, but I wasn't. I don't know why, but I'm safe with him. Just accept it." He walked over to her bed and put his arms around her. He whispered so only she could here. "I can't sweetheart. You're my little girl. And you'll always be my little girl. I love you so much. I need you too. You just grew up so damn fast." Beth could feel the tears on her face, but she knew they were his. "I love you too," she whispered. He sat back up, hastily wiping his eyes while everyone else except Maddie looked away. She walked up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. "It's ok daddy. Do you want a kiss?" They all laughed as he smiled down at her and said "You bet." He bent down and picked her up. Reid took a couple more steps into the room. "Soooo… now that it's not all tense anymore, anybody want curly fries," he asked, holding up the Arby's bag.

**Ok, I hope you liked it. I'll post again soon. Already writing chapter 20. Can't wait to here from y'all. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter twenty! Yay. I'm excited I got twenty chapters up. Anyways, as always, please review. Let me know what I did wrong or right. Hope to here from you guys. Here it is.**

It was nearly but not quite four weeks later. Beth pulled into her doctor's parking lot and looked over at her passenger. Reid's head was lolling against the back of the seat. "Reid, I would very much appreciate it if you would behave and try to act like a mature person please." He snorted. "Yeah, that's gonna happen with me at the vagina doctor." She blushed. "Reid, I'm serious. You could have gotten a ride from somebody else, but you didn't, so don't make a nuisance of yourself. Please," she added as he rolled his eyes at her. "Alright," he sighed. "Let's get this over with. She walked in and up to the front desk to sign in. She was running late and had no sooner sat down than was called back. She was only there for an ultrasound to check on the babies so she hoped she'd be out quickly. She had so much to do. It was only about two weeks until the wedding and she still had a lot to do. As she started back to the room, she motioned to Reid. She didn't trust him alone so she decided to keep her eye on him. She was nervous. What if something had gone wrong? What if Tyler had missed something? He had used to try and get a feel for the baby to see how it was doing. It seemed to be just as healthy as its twin, just a little calmer. She was still worried. It was possible to make mistakes.

The doctor was waiting for her when she got in. He held his hand out to her. "Ms. Beth, always nice to see one as lovely as you. Really brightens my day," he said with a smile. She laughed. "Dr. Abbot, I am nothing to get excited about," she said with a smile. He chuckled. "It's not always the physical look so much as the glow." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand." He smiled at her. "You can tell you're pregnant. Not from your stomach, no" he said as she looked down. "But you seem to just have a happiness around you. And you are one of the very few teenagers I've seen with that look." Reid was unnoticed up until this point. "Oh, hello sir. I'm Doctor Abbot. Are you a friend of Ms. Beth's," he asked. "Yes sir," he said nodding his head yes. "So, where is Mr. Simms today," he asked casually as he turned back to Beth. "His mother has been having hysterics since the accident and she wanted to spend the day with her son. He tried to get out of it, but I said I didn't mind." She looked at Reid then said "And this bum needed a ride, so I said he could come along." Reid smiled. "Oh yes, because I was just begging to come." Dr. Abbot chuckled and said "Well, it seems that you should be glad you got a ride son," he said. Reid smirked at Beth. "Yeah, she's been going crazy, screaming at everybody, crying all the time, trying to-" She cut him off. "So, can we go ahead and check out the situation," she asked. Abbot nodded and she hopped up onto the chair, the material cold on the back of her legs as she was wearing shorts. She lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach. While the doctor's back was turned, Reid licked his fingers then rubbed his nipples through his shirt. She mouthed 'Stop it. Just sit there and be quiet,' as the doctor turned back. Reid smiled again then looked down at the floor and leaned up against the wall. Beth was starting to show a little and asked the doctor about it. "Umm. I didn't think you were supposed to show until you're a little further along. Is it normal to show this early," she asked. He nodded. "It's because you're pregnant with twins. It varies from person to person, but you're perfectly normal. Now let's see those babies." He put the gel on her stomach and then ran the transducer over it. He was quiet for a couple minutes, and then said "Found them. Listen, and I actually believe you'll actually be hearing both of them at once," he said with a confused look. She sat up, concerned at the tone in his voice. "Is something the matter," she asked with concern. "No, no, nothing wrong, it's just that normally you don't hear both at once. Your twins appear to be nestled closer together than normal. But it's fine. If you lie back, I'll get them back up on the screen." She slowly did and then he smiled. "Ahh, there they are." He studied the screen for a moment. "Well, Ms. Beth, it appears that they are both very healthy and they actually seem to be a bit more developed. I'd like to try something if you don't mind." She slowly nodded his head at him. He moved the transducer along her skin and then stopped. "My goodness," he said then looked at Beth, who had fear clear in her eyes, but he was smiling. "Would you like to know the sexes of the babies," he asked. Her eyes widened. "But I thought I wouldn't be far enough for about a month," she said. "How far along are you," he asked. "Thirteen on Monday," she said. He answered her. "You shouldn't be able to tell, but I can see it on the monitor. Would you like to know," he asked. She slowly nodded yes. Reid moved a couple steps closer to get a better look at the screen. Dr. Abbot moved the transducer again then froze the image on the screen. "Here, you can see the male reproductive organs," he said and moved the instrument in his hand while intently staring at the screen. "And it appears that this will be a little lady." Beth looked at the screen with wonder. She looked at him. "Do you think I could get the photos today," she asked. He nodded at her. "I believe we can arrange that." He reached behind him and grabbed a tissue from a box on the counter and held it out to her. She wiped her eyes as he moved his hand again while Reid smiled. "Awwww, you and Tyler are going to have mini-me's. That's going to be fun," he said sarcastically. She laughed. "It's better than having another one of you around," She stilled again and was looking at the ceiling then found she was in for another surprise. "Oh, well this is odd. I may have mad a mistake due to how far along you are, and they may very well both be males, with one just being under developed, but it appears that they are in the same amniotic sac." She thought for a second then said "But, that would mean they're identical." He nodded. "Yes, I know. I don't think that I made a mistake, but I could have. We'll be able to get a better view at about, estimated with their current size in mind, 17 to 18 weeks. If you come back then, we could tell." She added her weeks up in her head. "That'd be about four weeks from now," she asked. He said "Yes, is there a problem?" She nodded. "Actually yes. I'm not going to be in the country." He said "May I ask why." She smiled a bashful smile. "You know that we'll be married after graduation. Well, Tyler insists that we have a honeymoon. I told him there'd be no use seeing as we've already accomplished what a lot of people try but he's determined. And he isn't telling me where we're going or for how long, just that it's out of the U.S." He nodded. "I understand. I kept the location a secret from the Mrs. as well. It makes it more romantic for you." She smiled. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. But about the babies. If I wanted to check the sex, is there a certain period to do it in?" He said "About your 18th to 22nd weeks. If you left in you 18th, you'd still have a month to check. After that it gets too crowded due to their growth and makes it much more difficult. Now you don't have to come back for a visit to check, but you can." She nodded. "Alright, it's definitely something to think about. Are we finished with the ultrasound though," she asked. She wanted to tell Tyler as soon as she could. He said "Let me get a couple more shots, clean you up, then get the pictures and you can go." She fidgeted the whole time, making Reid smirk.

"Oh my god. Identical twins. Boy and a girl. Do you know how rare that is? I'm so, I'm, well I'm happy, but I don't know what else. I'm excited I guess." The lady up front seemed annoyed by Beth's bouncy cheerfulness. When they got up to the counter she asked rather impatiently "Can I help you with something?" Reid smirked because she sounded like the kind of girl everyone wanted to knock the shit out of. Beth propped up on the counter and acted like a ditzy school girl. "Umm, like yeah. I like am waiting for my like, umm ultrasound pictures, so if I could like get those I'd be, like, umm, completely ready to go. O-ka?" she even twirled her hair around her finger. Reid started to shake with laughter as he turned around to face the reception area. "Name please," he heard her ask. "Shaufner," Beth said, not dropping the ditz routine. "Beth Shaufner." The girl typed away on the computer and then said "One moment please." She stood up then walked over to a stack of files. She shuffled through the envelopes until she found the right one. She handed Beth the photos and rudely asked through gritted teeth "Is there anything else I could help you with?" Reid grabbed Beth's arm and dragged her away saying "Nope, we're good," while Beth started laughing.

Once out in the parking lot Reid did too. "Wow, that was a wonderful performance." She took a bow as she headed to her truck. "Thank you so much." She started to the driver seat but Reid beat her there and leaned up against the door. "Keys please," he said. She rolled her eyes and headed to the other side. She unlocked the door by hand as she said "I don't know. I'm not as big a pushover as Tyler." She locked her door back as she sat down. She blinked and suddenly he was in the truck with her. She naturally screamed and he laughed at her. "Chill. You're fine. Now give me the keys." As she stopped screaming, she slapped him on the arm. "That was not funny." She threw her keys at him and he snagged them out of the air. "It's pretty funny from where I'm sitting," he said. He cranked the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot as Beth opened the envelope and started looking at the pictures. Reid said "You know, I bet if you asked Tyler to, he'd use and tell you the sexes of the babies." She sighed and put her hands in her lap as she looked out the window. "Yeah, I know he would, if he thought it would make me happy. But I don't want him using because of me." Reid snorted. "What is with you chicks? It's like you find out we could die if we use _too much_ and you equate the only solution with not using _ever_. I mean seriously, did you honestly think that once he ascended, Tyler was never going to use again?" She blushed. "Well, no but it just seems like every time he does use, it's for something for me. And' I hate that." Reid smirked. "Everybody who ascends usually winds up taking at least two years off his life, sometimes more." "Really," she asked. Tyler had never told her that. Reid nodded yes and then said "It's normal. So don't flip every time he uses." She still looked uncertain. "I could do it," he said quietly. She looked over at him. He was looking at the steering wheel. "What, no. Reid, I wouldn't-. No, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's not right to make you do something just so Tyler doesn't have to." She looked over at Reid. "Reid, no don't," she started but it was too late. His eyes were black and he didn't seem to be able to hear her. She uncertainly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. She had no sooner touched him than he gasped and his eyes turned icy blue again. "Whoa," he said. Her hands immediately went to her stomach. "What is," she asked. He smiled. "That was really weird." "What, what did you see," she asked excitedly. "You know that little short girl from the vampire movie," he asked. She smiled. "You mean Alice from Twilight?" "Sure. Anyways, it was kind of like that. It was you at the hospital. The nurses brought in two babies." He stopped. "WELL, WHAT WAS IT," she asked after it didn't seem like he would continue. He laughed. "Well, I saw them hand you…" He paused then smiled at her frustrated expression. "A blue and a pink blanket. You had a boy and a girl." He looked over at her. She was beaming as she looked down at the small bump on her stomach. She looked up at him and she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Reid." He shrugged it off as he started the truck. "It was nothing. So, where to next?" She smiled. "Where ever you'd like to go. I'm not supposed to meet the girls until four so I've got time to kill. I was just going to walk around the mall or something 'til then." Reid smiled. "I got someplace better." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road. It was a nice day, so they rode with the windows down. He drove for close to 30 to 45 minutes. "Ok, I give where are we going," she asked as he turned down a dirt road. "Just wait. I'm almost there. Give me a minute." He looked up at the signs that were posted then pulled to the side of the road. "Ok, we walk from here." She looked at him then slowly climbed out of the truck. She followed him down the path that cut through the thick growth. They walked a bit and then found themselves on a boardwalk. At the end, he suddenly stopped her. "Listen," he said.

She strained her ears and then she heard it. "Is that the ocean," she asked. He nodded then led her down the steps. As they came through the last of the trees, she saw a stretch of white sand and the bright blue ocean. "Wow, this is beautiful. Where are we?" He smiled. "Crane Beach. Jeez, don't you know your own town's hot spots?" She laughed and said "Obviously not well enough. I've never been here before." She smiled. "So I know I'm supposed to be all opposed to you guys using but do you think we could get a couple towels?" He smiled at her as two large blue towels appeared near the water's edge. She made her way to the towels and lay down. Reid came and joined her as he pulled his hoodie, shirt, and the wife beater beneath it off. She propped her head up on her arms behind her head. "So, what are you needing to do exactly that you had to bum a ride and then have time to come chill at the beach?" He smirked. "I'm buying Steph some jewelry for the wedding. She needs some new earrings, or a necklace, or some shit like that. I don't even know." She laughed. "Well, after we get finished here I could help you pick out a necklace, or earrings, or some shit like that," she said sarcastically. He laughed. "Deal. So what do you say we stay about an hour then head out." She said "Ok," then was silent. She lay there for about twenty minutes then stood up. Reid opened an eye slowly. "What are you doing?" She turned around and started walking backwards towards the water. "I'm not going to sit here and tan if we've only got an hour. I'm getting in." He laughed. "Are you crazy? The waters still probably freezing." She shrugged. "Too bad," and she turned back and waded into the water. It WAS cold, but not as bad as she thought it might be. "It feels good. Come on, get in," she called. He watched her for a minute and then said "No way." She laughed. "You coward." He cocked his head to the side as he stood up. She dove head first into an oncoming wave. She came back up smiling and he was there, glistening with his arms crossed in front of him. "Coward, huh," he asked. She looked at him and said "It got you to come out here and swim with me." He opened his mouth to reply then closed it. "You cheated," he finally said. He splashed her and she jumped at him dunking him under the water. He grabbed her around the knees and stood up. "Put me down Reid," she screamed laughing. He fell backwards into the water and she came up sputtering. He stood up and she suddenly started laughing. "What seems to be so funny," he asked. She slowly moved her arms, floating with the waves. "You can touch bottom and stand but I'm having to tread water here." He laughed too. "I guess you're right. You are quite short." She smiled then swam to where she could touch. Then she turned and waited for a wave when one hit she went under and road the wave to shore. She stood up when her knees touched and went to lay on her towel. He came out not too much later. He shook his head of hair out on her and she put her hands up. "What was that for? I'm trying to dry off." "I know that." And suddenly her clothes were dry as well as her hair. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't necessary." He shrugged. I know, but I did it anyway. So let's go." He led the way back to the steps and she turned back to the water. She wasn't ready to leave yet, but knew she had to. They were back at her truck sooner than she would have thought. It surprised her when Reid let her drive. "Gee thanks," she said. She started it up and made her way out as Reid directed. When she turned back on the road, she headed to the highway and from there, to the mall. When they got there she turned to Reid. "So, you got a tux yet," she asked. He shrugged. "Nah, but I'll get one next week." She looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you serious, prom is next week and you want to try and get an appointment for a fitting the same week? Not gonna happen," she said as she climbed out and headed to the building. He laughed. "Money has a funny way of changing people's schedules around." She nodded her head. "Good point." They walked in though the main door and she sighed pulling him to the left. "Where are we going," he asked. She sighed. "You said you needed to get Steph jewelry, so I'm going to help you pick it out. Come on." She towed him past a Zale's, Kay's, and Tiffany's and he finally had to ask "Ok, where are we going? We've passed every jewelry store in the place." "Not all of them," she said. He looked at her. "Ok, when Kate and Sarah dragged me up here, there was this adorable little place I saw it looked very suitable for these causes. So let's just go check it out." He rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what this amazing little shop is called?" She bit her lip. "No, not quite. But I do know that it is French and something about love. Now quit whining because you have to walk all the way across the mall and let's go." He laughed as they made their way down the main connection between the stores and then she suddenly said "There it is," and practically dragged him across the floor. The words across the little doorway read *'_amour étincelant_' and it was small but elegant. There were four counters and held all kinds of jewelry. She walked around the room and stopped at a counter and called him over from where he was still just standing in the doorway. He slowly walked over and he saw what she was looking at: Bracelets. "You want me to get her a bracelet?" "Well, there's no harm in looking. I just saw this and thought it was pretty." It was a silver chain that every few centimeters had a heart made of diamonds. It sparkled and glittered no matter where you looked it from. He pursed his lips. "I don't know. Seems a little fruity if you ask me." She looked at him for a second. He didn't want just a little bracelet and she was realizing it. "You pissed her off," she cried laughing. He looked everywhere but her and she smiled even bigger if that were even possible. "What did you _do_?" H mumbled something and she asked "What?" He looked at her with a sigh. "I said, I told her to go F off because I was in a bad mood." Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Why would you do that? She bruises like a peach," she said as she punched him in the arm. He put his hands up and backed away. "Easy, I know. It was an accident. I didn't mean to say it but she kept asking me a bunch of shit about what was wrong with me." She punched him again. "You moron! Asking what's wrong with someone is generally what another person does when they are concerned about them, or showing affection. Jesus, didn't anyone ever teach you anything?" He looked down. "No, not really." She looked at him. "What do you mean?" He looked at her sadly. "My mom didn't want anything to do with me or my dad, and then my dad died when I was fifteen." Beth's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh, I feel like such a bitch now. I take back what I asked about anybody teaching you anything. I'm sorry." She bit her lip and he shrugged. "It was a while ago. I'm over it." She reached out her hand and touched his arm. "Reid, it was three years ago. You don't have to be tough. Spencer may expect you to be a bad ass, but we don't. Your brothers, they don't." He pulled back from her touch. "Yeah, and what would you know about it," he asked as they moved around the small perimeter of the shop. She stopped next to a case of earring/necklace sets. "I know more than you think," she said then added "Well, at least about having a mother who doesn't want you." He stared at her, clearly wanting her to explain. "My mom, she was really bad into drugs. She met my dad, and cleaned up for a bit. She got pregnant with me. They didn't get married because of me though. They waited. I'm actually in the wedding. I was two. About half a year later, she got pregnant with Matt. Nine months after that she had him, and then something snapped inside her. Just after _his_ second birthday, she was back on the streets, doing anything and everything she could get her hands on. My dad found her, brought her back, offered to get her help. She just wouldn't listen. She said to send me to some other relative. Wanted to put Matt up for adoption. She thought I would be better off not knowing about her but she was too messed up to realize I was already old enough to remember her. I've always been kind of smart so I knew what was going on. I was going past Dad's office one day with the house keeper. Her name was Megan. Well she tried to drag me along but I was stubborn and wouldn't move. I heard enough to start crying and then Megan picked me up. Still remember how sweet she smelled. My mother never smelled like that. She carried me down the hall and we sat down and watched 'The Lion King'. Well, after mom left, dad didn't try to stop her or go after her again. About a year later, she left but Dad asked her out. They dated for a while and they got married and have been married ever since. Now don't get me wrong, I love Megan, but it's not the same and I just don't feel 100% right with it. I know that someone didn't want me and I guess I still have this abnormal paranoid fear she'll do the same thing." He looked at her. "We both had two pretty fucked up moms," he finally said. She smirked. "Yeah, but about Steph. A bracelet is not a proper butt kissing gift. You need necklace and earrings. Sorry," she said at his astounded look. "I don't make the rules," she said then shrugged her shoulder while she bent over a counter. "I think she'd like this," she said as he came to join her. It was a small sapphire stone centered in delicate petals of silver. There was something done to the metal so it looked satiny soft. The case below held a matching necklace. The charm was the same only slightly magnified. "And you know, I think this would look pretty with almost anything we pick out for dresses." He nodded as he considered. She stood there while he did a full circuit of the room. "Reid," she said. He looked up at her. "You have no idea what you're looking for do you?" He smiled an impish smile. "Not really, I've never bought jewelry." She sighed. "The necklace and earrings are the way to go," she said looking up and speaking in a sing song voice. He walked over and inspected it. "I guess so."

Nearly an hour later, they were walking out, Reid holding a small bag with French script on it and a huge dent in his wallet. "I hope you're happy. This had better be proper butt kissing aid." She smiled. "Oh it is, trust me. Now, it should be about time for the girls to get here. Umm, I guess you could take my truck back if you promise to be careful with it," she said digging for her keys in her large purse. "I drove Tyler's all the time and nothing ever happened to it until he drove." She rolled her eyes. "Still, it's my baby. Please be easy with it." He laughed. "Ok, I guess just tell Steph I'll see her later." She nodded and headed toward the food court, where she was supposed to be meeting the others. Then she turned. "Hey Reid, thanks for letting me know. About the babies I mean." He smiled back at her. "Anytime, anything. I'm your guy," he said with a shrug. She watched his retreating figure and then sat down at a table, pulling a book out of her purse. She only got to read for about ten minutes when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Steph, Kate, and Sarah running towards her. They all started chattering right away. "Ok, we need to go to Belk's first." "Belk's? No way, we have got to go to David's!" "Puh-leeze, we so have to go to Mary Kay's." Beth laughed. "Thank you all for trying to plan the day for us, but I promise we will go to all of these places until we find what we are looking for." The girls all started cheering and smiling. Beth had a feeling that this would be a very long day.

Beth plopped down on her old bed. The girls had told all the boys not to interrupt their evening, they'd call when they wanted to go home, and now they were just chilling out. They had found dresses for the bridesmaids first. They were dark purple, thin strapped, and reached down to their knees, then lowered to just below the other. (See profile). They had been looking about two hours and were on the top floor of the mall when they saw it. They all automatically swooped towards them. The girls all looked fantastic in them so there wasn't much to do except buy them. Her parents had told her to buy whatever dresses they liked and they would cover the expense. She had said that she'd find her dress later, but they insisted and dragged her to David's. She decided right away she didn't want a big puffy dress so she waved away the sales person and walked around the store. She was just browsing because she wasn't really into it. Then she saw it. THE dress. It was fitted under the chest, with layers of white see through covering white silk. There was a split in the top layer that opened to more see through. The edges of that, as well as the ends of the sleeves, the neckline, and the small jewel in the center of the bust line, were all made up of little pearls and pretty designs. (Again, I suck at descriptions. See profile ). She had looked at it for exactly two seconds then said "This is my dress." The others girls looked over at her and they gasped. "That's so pretty." They called a sales person over to them and he smiled. "How may I help you ladies today," he asked, not seeming at all surprised by their ages. Beth spoke. "I'd like to try this one on," she said with a smile. He reached up and asked "Size?" She said "Ummm… I guess an eleven." He stretched up and grabbed the satin hanger of the correct dress. He carried it to her dressing room for her. "Thank you," she said then turned to Steph. "Could you come help me?" Steph gave Sarah her stuff then followed her in. She had the dress on and Steph zipped it up. It was fitted up top, but not in a this-is-way-too-tight-get-me-out-of-this kind of way. She smiled and opened the door. Steph stepped out as the other two stood up and they all got a good look at her. "Wow, you look so gorgeous Beth," Kate said. The dress was loose and hid her bump, not that she had anything to hide, but it wasn't going to look like a jelly roll in any pictures either. Sarah snapped a picture with her cell. "Definitely. You have got to buy that dress." And she had. All four dresses were currently hanging in the back of Beth's closet until she could take them to her parents for the wedding. They were sitting there watching some movie with Brad Pitt movie. Beth was lying on the bed on her back using Steph's stomach as a pillow. "So we never asked. What the doctor say," she asked. "He said I'm going to be having identical twins and he thinks they are going to be a little girl and a boy. Then Reid checked, and he was right." "OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO COOL. YOUR NAMING ONE AFTER ME RIGHT," cried Stephani, making all three of the others laugh. "I don't know about that, but I'll think about it," she said with a smile. Kate moved over onto Steph's bed. "Does Tyler know?" Beth shook her head. "Not yet, I called and was going to tell him but it's just kind of a face-to-face thing I think, so I didn't. I've got pictures," she said as she reached for her purse. Steph sat up and the other two gathered around her. "That's a head, a foot, and his male parts. And this is her head, foot and arm. They're kind of close together so it's difficult to get pictures of everything." The girls still 'awwed' at the pictures. "So when are you going to talk to Tyler? I think you can deliver this over the phone." Beth started to speak but the phone rang and everyone's head snapped towards it. It was silent for a second and then Steph said "Ten bucks says that's Tyler." She reached over and plucked the phone up. "Hola. ¿Cómo son usted esta noche señor?" They waited a second and then Steph laughed. "Sí, ella está aquí mismo." She passed the phone over to Beth and she said "Hello?" He chuckled. "Good, I thought I might have called Taco Bell for a second. She laughed and then said "Nah, that was earlier. Now you've called snack shack." She could almost hear him smile. "So did you find what you needed tonight?" She smirked. "Yeah, but now we're bored." She looked at the girls. He asked "Do you want me to come get you?" She heard the guys in the background messing with him for coming as soon as she called. She looked at the girls as she bit her lip. "Well, ummm… I don't know. I think the girls might have wanted to do something," She said as she watched them. They all had their heads cocked to one side and then Kate said with a sigh "Go, we all know you want to." She smiled then asked "Well what are you doing?" He answered "Just playing a little pool at Nicky's. But I don't mind leaving." She chuckled as she heard Pogue in the background. 'I'm hurt now. I can't believe you'd rather spend time with her than us, no offense Beth.' "None taken," she said and then said "I _do_ miss you because I didn't get to see you at all today. So if you're sure it's not a problem." He laughed. "Beth, when it comes to you, there's never a problem. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you," he said. "Love you too," she replied and then hung up. The girls all stared at her for a second then started laughing. "What," she cried. "Nothing, it's just really cute how you two are together." She blushed. "Well, it's not my fault. I can't help it." They smiled and Steph stood up, going to the closet to grab a bag. "Let's go to your room and get some clothes." They all stretched and each followed her to hers and Tyler's dorm.

Twenty minutes later they were waiting in the parking lot as Tyler pulled in. He was driving her truck so she threw her bag in the bed. She walked over to her side and then said "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Steph chuckled. "Bye. Tyler, be sure to take care of her needs. She's pregnant and you never know what she might want." He blushed then said "Good night ladies," as he pulled out. Beth scooted over next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "So, where are we going?" "I figured we could go to my place. Have the night to ourselves." She smiled in the glow of the dashboard. "I think I can deal with that." He laughed. "I'm glad I'm bearable to be around. "You most definitely are. So what are we doing?" He smiled down at her. "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." She smiled again. She had an idea that she would love whatever surprise Tyler had for her. "So, guess what?" He looked down at her for a second. "Dr. Abbot did my ultrasound and he found out the sexes of the babies. He wasn't sure though so Reid checked." Tyler waited a second. "And…" She said "I'm having a boy and a girl. Identical twins." She looked up at him and he was smiling. "Really?" She nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Abbot said that he could for sure check at about 22 weeks." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "That's great. But I thought they'd be fraternal if they were boy/girl." She nodded. "I did too. But it's not unheard of for boys and girls to be identical. One of my friends from when I was little was an identical twin and she had a brother." He nodded and then continued on the road. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. She listened to the sound of her tires until they turned onto gravel. She looked up out the window at his house and shivered. He looked down at her. She had only been to his house once and it had been in the day time. She thought it looked a little creepy at night, especially since no lights were on. "Is anyone here," she asked. He chuckled. "Just the ghosts." She turned to him with wide eyes. "Kidding Beth. But no, my mother apparently had other people to stay with. So we're here alone tonight. Why, does my house frighten you," he asked jokingly. "A little bit yes," she said. He smirked. "It's not as bad as it seems," he said as he pulled around the circle driveway and parked. "Besides, you can't have your surprise unless you go inside," he added with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked at him and said "This better be some surprise." He chuckled. "I think you'll like it. Now let's go, before the Wolf man comes out and gets us," he said as he opened his door and climbed out. He grabbed her bag then walked around the front of the truck, taking her hand as she got out and started forward. She looked up at the mansion that loomed before her, clinging a little tighter to Tyler. He walked up to the door and pulled a set of keys, unlocking the door and stepping in. He flicked a light switch as soon as she was in and had shut the door. The front hall lit up as he led her into a room off the main hall. It was a study that had what she knew to be two glass doors. The curtains were drawn and she looked at him. He just shook his head as he put her bag down and tugged her forward. They made their way through the doors and he let her hand go. He then stepped to the side and flipped a little switch. She gasped at the sight before her. The bushes beside her as well as two trees on the other side of the river that cut through his back yard lit up with sets off pale blue tinted lights that matched the full moons light. He walked up to the edge of the water then took his shirt of. She watched as he slipped his shoes, socks, and then jeans off. He stood there in only his boxers and then turned to her, holding out his hand. "Come take a swim with me," he said giving her a slight smile. She started towards him as if hypnotized. It was then that she knew. It wouldn't matter what he asked of her: she'd do it unquestioningly and that thought sent a chill through her as she stepped up next to him.

**Ok. Here's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Read and review. *****amour étincelant' is the French translation of sparkling love. I just liked that for a jewelry shop. Anyways, I'll try to update soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter twenty one. I'm rather sad to say that this story is soon to be winding down. I might do an epilogue though about the children. I'm going to be doing a "The Lost Boys" story next. Already have the first chapter written. Not going to work on my Jacob one for a while. Extremely burnt out on Twilight. So sorry **** Anyways, here it is. As always read and review. **

She didn't exactly know how, but she was naked in the water without even realizing what had happened. She was too busy staring at Tyler. He was up to his chest in the river. It was flowing around him as if he were nothing more than a stone. She eased down all the way and he laughed a bit at her hesitation. It was colder than the beach had been. She quickly dunked under and allowed herself to be carried a few feet and then she popped back up. She was now next to Tyler. He took her hand and pulled her to him. He was extremely warm to her in the chill of the water. He waded out to the very middle, keeping her lifted by the waste. He was up to his shoulders now. She could feel the water pulsing along her skin, not aware of the two people in its midst. He kissed her gently on the forehead, then the lips, very careful the whole time. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Did you put these lights up because you knew we'd be coming here?" He smiled back. "No, but they've been up since Christmas so I thought I'd put them to good use." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "So you've got me out here, all helpless and alone. What are you gonna do now," she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He smirked down at her and then his eyes went black. Suddenly, the lights went out and she was being pushed back to where she could touch, while before her, her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. "Ty- Tyler? Where, where are you? This is so not even close to what I meant." Her voice quivered as she slowly started to see a bit more in the moon light. She felt something brush past her leg in the water. She spun in that direction. But no sooner has she done that than something was lightly running over her back. She turned in that direction as she slowly backed up. It took one last feeling, this time over her stomach, for her to jump and yelp. Only, when she jumped, she landed in the deep water again, her head going under. She made it to the surface in one strong kick. The current worked quickly, pulling her further along. She saw something in the water up ahead and nearly screamed until she realized it was Tyler, his powerful arms slicing through the water. He was in front of her, leveling out in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, burying her face in his hair. "That was not funny," she said breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said with a slight chuckle. She looked at him. He was slowly lowering his head to her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him, then let herself drop. He looked down in shock as she floated away from him in the dark. She kicked to the side and climbed out. He laughed and followed. "So I take it you'd like to get out now." She laughed. "Nah, what'd make you think that," she asked in a slightly sarcastic voice. He picked her up and carried her inside, grabbing her bag on the way. "What about our clothes," she called. "I think they'll still be there in the morning." She wasn't convinced and wiggled out of his hold. She grabbed his tee shirt and pulled it on and then said "Ok, you can carry me again," holding her arms out and smiling. He crossed his arms. "What if I don't want to?" She answered simply. "I'll cry." He laughed, then pulled on his boxers and scooped her up into his arms, proceeding through the doorway, and carrying her up the stairs.

She had never been in Tyler's room because the only times she had been over here had been to meet Ms. Simms and to work on wedding plans. She hadn't thought that, given the circumstances, it would be very appropriate. He set her down outside the door and the turned to her. "Just a sec, ok?" She nodded and crossed her arms as he slipped in, barely opening the door. She wasn't standing there very long, maybe a minute, when the door opened all the way and she stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the fire already blazing in the fireplace. The second, the view of the moon and river he had from his windows. His furniture was all made of a handsome dark oak, from his night stand next to his king size bed all the way down to the desk and entertainment center, situated on the stretch of wall the door was on. His covers were a deep blue, looking very comfortable. She looked around, turning a slow circle then walked past him, turned his covers down, and snuggled underneath them, inhaling slightly. She was completely surrounded by the scent of Tyler. He smirked and said as a question "Comfy?" He walked over and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest and replied "I am now."

He smiled as he rolled over, pulling her on to him. He gently kissed her neck, then moved on to her collar. She tilted her head to one side, giving him more access. His hands slowly rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around his torso and then kissed him on the forehead. He pulled back up to her lips, covering her own with his. She was in heaven, loving the tenderness of his kisses. He watched her face flush as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She was pushing against his with her own, but wasn't too serious about it. She was just reveling in the moment. She eventually had to breathe and pulled back, laying her head on his chest, breathing sort of heavily. He smirked as he rolled so they were facing the fire side of the room, her in front of him. He slowly rubbed circles on her stomach, feeling a slight bump beneath his hand. It was amazing to him the fact that three people were under his hand right now. She eventually held her hand in her own, resting on said bump.

She asked sleepily "Tyler, are you really happy about me being pregnant?" He hesitated a moment. It was sad to him that she wouldn't be able to go to college fresh out of high school, that he wouldn't be able to goof off for a year or so, and it upset him that it could have been prevented. But at the same time, Beth was happy, and he couldn't say he wasn't about the fact that she was going to have a little boy and girl that were like her in some way, and that they would get to be together. "Yes, I am," he answered. Beth sighed in relief; she had been getting worried for a second that he wasn't or that he would say no and she didn't know what she would have done if he had, but he hadn't. He was happy and so was she. She kissed his palm and was silent and still, watching the fire die down slowly. He listened as her breathing slowed, felt her go limp and the gentle motion her chest made. He could tell she was asleep so he scooted back into the middle of the bed, pulling the covers around them. She said something in her sleep and he kissed her cheek. He lay his head down on her shoulder, and then thought about the upcoming week.

Beth thought she was going to be sick. She was nervous as the girls fluttered around her fixing her dress, veil, hair, and touching themselves up. Beth was in one of the studies on the second floor so getting ready. She could hear guests arriving and heading out the back door. She took deep breaths and Steph said "Hey, it's alright. Just breathe and focus on Tyler. He's waiting for you as soon as you get down the aisle."

Beth closed her eyes and nodded her head yes. She just needed to make it down the aisle and say her lines. After that, she was done. Her head snapped up as the door opened. Her mother stepped inside and smiled. "You look wonderful dear. How are you feeling?" Beth grimaced and Megan laughed. "I felt the same way when I married your father. I was just coming to let you know that only a few more people have to show and someone just spotted a car coming down the driveway. Shows got to start in a few minutes. You ready?" Beth took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm ok, good." "Alright, girls, we need to head on out there." They all came and kissed Beth on the cheek and offered words meant to soothe her nerves. After the door shut, she turned around and looked at the mirror that had been placed in the room for the occasion.

Her dress was perfect, making her look smaller than she was in the stomach and bigger in the top, but not ridiculously so. She grabbed her glass of water off of the desk and took a long sip, closing her eyes as the cool liquid ran down her throat.

"Beth," a voice said. She jumped and almost chocked. She hadn't heard anyone come in. She spun around to see Reid looking very dashing in his tux. His tie was still not tied. She took a deep breath. "What is it," she asked. "I was just coming to see if you can get this thing right?" he indicated his neck and stepped forward. She reached up and started working on the series of loops to get it right. "Reid, you're in a house full of people and you stop at the bride's room to get this done," she said without looking up. "I don't think that's the only reason. What did you need, honestly?" He smiled. "Is it that obvious?" He sighed.

"Are you ready for this?" She looked confused but said "Yeah, I am. Why?" He let out a breath. "I don't know. I just thought that, well, maybe… never mind." Beth tucked his tie into his jacket, crossed her arms, and stepped back. "Reid, you brought it up, now why do you want to know?" "It doesn't matter," he said raising his voice slightly. "Yes it does. Why do you want to know if I'm ready," she asked getting louder herself. "It. Doesn't. Matter," he growled at her. "Obviously so. Why do you care, do you think Tyler won't make a good husband? Think you'd make a better one?" She didn't know why she mentioned him at all but his head snapped up at that and he took a step forward.

"MAYBE I WOULD," he yelled. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. But this time, Beth had no confusion. It was Tyler and only Tyler that she wanted to kiss her like this, so she shoved him back with all her might. "Stop it Reid. It's too late. I'm marrying Tyler. I love him, not you. I'm sorry I made you think I did. But I don't. And I don't want that to ruin your friendship with him. He loves you like a brother." Reid put his hands on her waist. "How do you know," he asked lowering his tone. "You never even tried to love me." He leaned toward her again, eyes set on her lips.

He didn't see it coming. Her fist came back and popped forward, hitting his face, beside his left eye with an audible thud. He staggered back, clutching at it. Then he laughed. It started low and turned into a slightly manic sound, which started frightening her. "Reid, stop it," she said. He kept laughing though. "REID," she yelled. With a glint still in his eyes he looked down at her and stopped laughing. "What the hell is so funny," she demanded of him.

"After everything, you love him more, and I'm finally happy for you. I couldn't put up with you and your temper. He can keep you. I'm sorry I kissed you." She glared at him. "Don't mess this day up." He raised his hands in surrender. "I won't. I wouldn't do that. I'm sorry, again." She put her hands on her hips. "If it ever happens again, I will make sure you never reproduce. Or have sex again. EVER. Now let's go. I'm going to be late and apparently my entrance is important." "Yes ma'am," he said taking her arm and heading down the stairs with her.

Beth was standing under the gazebo and the sunlight was streaming down on her. Roses adorned the top and posts of the structure. Guests were seated and waiting anxiously. Beth took a deep breath and then said "I do" as she slid the ring into place. The minister said "I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride." Tyler leaned in and gently kissed her lips and then Beth put her arms around his neck as the guests stood and clapped for them in joy. They broke apart and both were beaming. Tyler linked his arm through hers and walked down the steps to the line of people waiting to congratulate them. Her parents were first, her father a little misty eyed and Megan crying. Then his mother who leaned in and whispered to Beth "Take care of him." They slowly began making their way to the house with everyone following behind. A major heat wave had occurred so the party had been moved indoors. Tables filled the great room but there was still room for dancers. A band was at the end of the room and Beth's dad was somehow already at the microphone. "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance." A slow song came on and Tyler eased her into his embrace. She blushed as she moved and he smiled. "What's wrong," he asked. "Everyone's watching. I want someone else to hurry up and start dancing." He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Give it a minute or two and they will." Not 30 seconds after he had spoken, Beth's father led Mrs. Simms out on the dance floor while Pogue grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her out. Beth laughed at this because even with the heels, she was still at least a foot and a half shorter than him. Others began pairing up and soon the dancers were taking turns with her.

They all danced and had a good time. They made a complete mess of each other as Tyler and Beth shoved cake in each others faces. Steph caught Beth's bouquet and blushed when Reid wolf whistled. Beth noticed they seemed to be getting along quite nicely and Steph was wearing a couple familiar pieces of jewelry. Beth was worn out after hours of partying and was relieved when the girls took her upstairs to help her change out of her dress. She slipped on her blue jeans and a bust-lined shirt. She came down stairs and saw Tyler waiting with the guys in a pair of baggy jeans and a red tee-shirt. He beamed when he saw her. After a round of good byes from everyone, they got in Beth's truck, where their suitcases were already waiting. They waved as they drove away. After they got out of the drive way, Beth scooted over to Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. She could feel he was smiling and he took her hand as she sat down.

"So, I noticed Reid had a pretty nice shiner. Did you have anything to do with that?" She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "Maybe…" He laughed. "I don't even want to know why." She nodded in agreement. "It's taken care of, done and over with, so yeah you're probably right. Now, where are we going," she asked expectantly. He chuckled. "Just wait. You'll see." And that was all she got out of him until they boarded the plane. He wouldn't even let her near the counters unless absolutely necessary. She glared at him while waiting in the terminal, and he just grinned like a Cheshire cat the whole time. They got on the plane and as she plopped down in her seat, first class, she said "I don't even want to sit by you, you big jerk." He just laughed. And then the stewardess came on the speaker system. "Welcome passengers to our flight to Macro Polo flight to Venice, Italy." After that Beth didn't hear the rest. She gasped and turned to Tyler. "VENICE, ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH MY GOD, THAT'S AMAZING. OH, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOOOOVE YOU!"

He laughed at her reaction. He didn't know that she'd be this excited but he was glad she was. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and he smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. Now sit down like a normal person please, we're taking off in a few minutes. You're gonna get us in trouble," he said with a laugh. He smirked and had a feeling that this was going to be a long flight as she sat down, and started bouncing with excitement in her seat. '_What have I gotten myself into_,' he thought as they took off and she was still grinning like a little kid. He kissed her on top of the head and settled in for the flight.

**Ok, one or two more chapters left. I know this was short but I'm trying to draw it to a close. Hope you enjoy. And please read and review. Thanks **


	22. Chapter 22

I know that this story is coming to an end but I just don't have any inspiration to write the ending, so until further notice, this story is on temporary hiatus. Sorry


	23. Chapter 23

**Lol. Just kidding. Did you think you really think I would do that to you? April fools day is just way to predictable so I decided happy Eclipse premiere day **** Chapter 22. Almost over **** how sad. I really hope you guys like the ending of this story. Can't wait to read your reviews. So here it is. **

They were staying in a hotel right down the road from the main market. They had been there nearly but not quite two weeks. They were currently walking down a cobbled road. It was nice because there were no vehicles to watch out for. Beth had an ice cream cone that Tyler was currently taking a bite out of. She had a bag on her arm that held a box which housed a beautiful half-mask that was trimmed in gold with green wings that looked like a butterfly's coming off of the right side. She had always had a fascination with them and when she had seen the old man setting this out, she had immediately dragged Tyler in who bought it without hesitation. They were headed to a little clothing shop. She had seen a little dress that she wanted to pick up for the baby. She walked in and started browsing through. Tyler saw a little green one piece and showed it to Beth. "How about this one," he asked. She smiled. "Yeah, that's adorable." She had her own money and against Tyler's protest, paid for the dress, one piece, as well as a few other things. They stepped outside and she asked "So now where?" He shrugged. "Let's just walk." She nodded and they followed the street for a while before she said "Do you realize we haven't even named the babies yet? I feel weird for just saying him or her." He said "I didn't really notice it. Did you have any ideas? How about Luke and Leia?" She playfully shoved him. "I swear that I will never talk to you again if I pass out and you tell the nurses that. I am not naming them after star wars characters." "Alright," he said throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was thinking Grace and Aiden. But I want us to decide together," she said looking up at him. He looked like he was thinking hard. "I don't want to sound indifferent but I really like those names, but why don't we wait 'til we get back to…". Just then Beth gasped and clutched her stomach, squeezing her eyes in pain. "Beth, are you alright," he asked stepping in front of her and kneeling down." She shook her head no. "Oh my God, it hurts. It's never hurt like this," she said with a quavering voice. "Can we go back to the hotel?" He helped her get out of her crouch and started back. "Do you want to go home?" She said "No, I think we should wait a while and see what happens." He looked worried. "Beth, it could be too late. This could be serious. Think about it, please." She squeezed his shoulder as another wave of pain hit. "Alright, you can make the arrangements, I'll pack us up."

They were on the first flight back home with in three hours. The pain had dulled dramatically after she stopped moving around so much, so Tyler had gotten a pillow and blanket from the flight attendant and she was lying as still as she could. He could tell she wasn't asleep because of the tension in her body. He started running his hand through her hair and the other up and down her arm. She was slowly relaxing. Dr. Abbot had already been called and she was going to the hospital as soon as they landed. The doctor was going to be waiting with a room ready when they got their. He had become attached to Beth, had even been at the wedding. He was willing to make a trip for her. Tyler heard Beth sigh in impatience. "Beth, if you sleep then it won't feel like so long." She looked at him and said "What if I'm losing one? What if I did something wrong? Tyler I can't sleep." He continued rubbing her arm and closed his eyes. She suddenly felt her lids getting heavy and she could barely feel her body. As soon as Tyler was sure she was and would stay asleep, his eyes reverted to their normal blue. He knew she wouldn't approve, but he felt that she needed the relief and he was willing for her.

Nearly two days later, Tyler was pacing in a hospital room. "Beth, stop trying to take those out, or I'm calling the nurse back in here," he threatened. She crossed her arms, hindered only slightly by the IV. "Tyler, I don't want to stay here. They're holding me against my will. I want to go home." Since they had gotten their, she had been poked and prodded and now they were telling her that she may not be able to leave for weeks if she wanted to keep the children. That night, he had been awakened by the noise she was making in attempting to take her IV's out.

He had jumped out of his chair and grabbed her hands in one of his while reaching over her and pushing the call button with his other. The nurses had had to sedate her. Since that time, she had been unhappy, but for once, he wasn't concerned with her immediate well being because in the end it would be better this way. She would be destroyed if she did lose one of the babies and he knew that keeping her in the hospital was the best way.

"What if we bring a nurse in or something? I can't stay here two more weeks." She had been over developed for 18 and a half weeks but Dr. Abbot had agreed that it would be best to wait until at least 20 or 21. Tyler stopped walking and asked what if they told you you had to come in to the hospital for another week? Would you do it?" She nodded and cried in desperation "YES! I will, just don't keep me here." She looked up through her eye lashes and he crossed his arms, leaning back slightly, and then pivoting forward. He had called her parents and when they left the hospital they would be going there until they bought their own house. Before they had gotten married they had looked at a few properties and had found one, and were going to make an offer on it after they returned. It had been on the market a long time so they weren't too worried about it being sold. "Alright, if we do, then you have to do everything the doctors say. No questions asked, just do it, alright?" She nodded. "Ok, just get me out of here."

Two weeks later, exactly two weeks, Beth's water broke. Everyone was on the way to the hospital. Oddly enough, her doctor was in the car with her. He had come to her to make a house call and check on her well being. He had just finished saying that she could go into labor any day now and sat down when she clutched at her stomach. She had thought that maybe they were just Braxton Hicks contractions, but then she felt the bed beneath her become wet. "OH MY GOD! My water just broke. It's for real. OH MY GOD!" Tyler's reaction would have been extremely comical had they not been in a hurry. "Ok, everyone stay calm. It's ok, let's go Beth." He had grabbed her overnight bag and headed out the door. Dr. Abbot looked amused as he stood up and helped her up. "Well, at least he got the bag," he said as Megan came in the room laughing at the situation. "Oh, just wait until he's in the delivery room." She then proceeded to help her downstairs with Dr. Abbot. Beth had decided to stay on the second floor in a guest room instead of in her room which turned out to be wise on her part, seeing as she was breathing heavily after just one flight of stairs. Her dad was gathering the kids and Matt was no where to be seen. She assumed that he and Tyler both were pulling vehicles up since they couldn't all comfortably fit in one. Tyler, Abbot, and herself would ride in her truck while the others took the family Acura. They reached the hospital what seemed like forever later to Beth. Megan had called Stephani who had proceeded to then call everyone else. They arrived nearly twenty minutes after Beth and her group did and sat waiting impatiently. Beth was starting to hurt. She wanted to get this over with but the doctors said she had to wait. Finally her doctor came in. "Dr. Abbot, what's taking so long," she asked clutching her stomach. He looked at her and sighed. "They have to get spots ready for the twins. In a special wing." Megan, who was standing opposite Tyler, who was in turn sitting beside Beth, took her daughter's hand. "Why would they need a special room doctor? You said that they seem healthy and appear fully developed. What's wrong that they would need special attention?" "There is no easy way to put it. They may have serious problems, but we can't keep you from having them. And there's a high risk you might lose one." Beth's eyes filled up with tears. "We can still try though right, and they could both be fine, right?" He nodded and said "That's possible, but seems highly unlikely. But all that aside, the nurse just informed me that it's time for you to push." She nodded. About that time, the doctor from the hospital came in. "Mrs. Simms, are you ready?" She took a deep breath. "Let's get this done," she said.

Tyler was completely unprepared for the delivery. His hand was bruised from Beth. If Megan hadn't been afraid of Beth getting mad, she probably would have been laughing. "I can see the head," Dr. Abbot said. "Beth, one more good push, come on now." She took a deep breath and then pushed as hard as she could. She screamed as she felt herself being stretched, but then Dr. Abbot said "There, it's out. One more Beth, just one more." She was panting heavily. Tyler wiped her forehead. "Beth, you're almost finished. Just think about the baby girl you're going to have. Breathe." She was fighting the urge to reach up and knock the shit out of him. It was easy for him to say it was almost done. His vagina wasn't on fire. But she didn't, because she knew he was trying to help. She continued to push for five minutes. Finally, the one who had been worth all the trouble started crowning. "Beth, one push, one big one and it'll all be over, I promise. Sweetie, push," Megan said. She took a couple quick sharp breaths and then sucked her breath in and pushed the hardest she had. "Alright, she's out. Mr. Simms, would you like to cut the cord?" He stepped up and did for the second time that night. Beth had specifically requested that they both be cleaned up before she saw them because hers or not, she still thought it was gross and didn't want to throw up on her children the first time she saw them. (My mom wouldn't hold us 'til we were cleaned up either. I kinda see where she's coming from. Anyways.) She heard people moving around and then Dr. Abbot said, "Oh dear." Her head snapped up. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" There was a flurry of activity then. "Mom, what's wrong," she asked looking up at Megan. "I don't know. Dr. Abbot, what's going on?" "She's undersized, much smaller than her brother. But she seems to be ok. She's breathing on her own, and." He paused as the nurses cleared her nose and made her cry. "She's doing fine. You can hold her, but you have to be extremely careful."

Megan moved away and Tyler took her place, holding a blue bundle that he gently set in her arms, as a nurse moved and passed her a pink blanket with a little pink face tucked inside it. Beth didn't realize it, but she started crying as she comprehended that they were both healthy, if a little small, and they were hers and Tyler's. As nurses started leaving, she looked up at Tyler. "We never decided on names. What do you think?" He said "I like Aiden Michael and Stephani Grace, what about you?" She nodded. Just then the door opened. She hadn't even noticed Megan leave the room, but she was suddenly there with everyone. Her dad was up front, followed by all the girls, with the guys looming in the back. The girls rushed forward, but Megan stopped them. "Be careful girls, she's still tired and the babies are really tiny." "What's their names," Maddie asked. "Stephani Grace," she said looking at Steph, who beamed. "And Aiden Michael," Tyler said looking at her dad. He sniffed and stepped forward. "Can I hold them," he asked. "Yeah, of course," she said. "Be careful though, she's really small. But the doctor thinks she's going to be fine." He gently took one in each arm, cradled close to his body, and swayed back and forth slowly. "Their so pretty," he said tearing up a little. Steph walked up and patted his back. "May I," she asked. He handed her the little pink blanket and she sat on the edge of the bed, and then looked up at Beth and Tyler. "These children are going to be soooo spoiled." She looked back down at Grace and in a baby voice said "Oh yes you are, aren't you. Yeah, mommy and daddy are gonna be so mad at me." The room burst out in laughter. Beth nodded. "True, but when she's all hyped up on sugar, she's going to your house."

**Ok, bad ending, but I am going to write an epilogue about later on, so I hope you've enjoyed the story. T.T.F.N**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last that I'm going to write in this story. Its 10 years later. The twins are in 4****th**** grade. All the couples have gotten married. Stephani had a baby not long after Beth. It was a boy and he's a little Reid. Here's the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it. **

Beth stepped into the office and put her hands on her hips. "Stephani Grace Simms," she said raising her voice and the little girl in the chair bit her lip, which she could see from there was swollen as well as had some blood, recoiling in her seat. Beth had to fight the urge to feel bad. She had her father's eyes and she looked a lot like him at that moment. Both of her children had his eye color, Aiden looking much more like him than Grace, although they both had his smile. They didn't know where she had inherited her hair color. It was platinum blonde, even more white then silvery than Reid's and it was long and wavy. Grace was very tiny for her age but Beth never worried. It had always been like that. However, Aiden had always been her protector, from the first day of school to keeping her close when they went out; she was always taken care of. "What the hell were you thinking?" The office receptionist looked up at her so she lowered her voice. "You know fighting is not allowed." Grace hopped up. "But momma, he pushed Aiden because he told him not to mess with me. It's not my fault," she said throwing her hands up in the air. At the moment when she was about to tell Grace that it wasn't her place to push him back, the door swung open. Reid stepped in the office and looked around. "Hasn't changed much since my time here," he said as the door labeled 'nurse' opened and Reid's son Brett stepped out. He glared in Grace's direction.

Beth bit her lip as she took his face in. He was sporting a black eye, busted lip, and there was a tiny trickle of blood on his nose. "You're gonna pay for this," he said pointing at Grace. She put her hands on her hips while saying "You wanna start something, 'cause we can finish this right now if you want." He stepped toward her and she did the same, raising her fists as she went.

"GRACE" and "BRETT" were both cried at the same time as their respective parents jumped and grabbed them. The lady at the desk then stood up. "The policy on fighting is very clear. You both signed the papers saying you read and understood the children's handbooks. Suspended, two days. No making up the missed worked. Now please leave and keep those children under control." The sass in her voice was clear. Beth turned slowly to glare at her. She had the evil look down. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "Oh lord, here we go," Reid said, rolling his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "I am aware of the policy. We do have our children under control. However, if you want us to let them go at it, we can. Then you can try and tell us how to control our children. That is my little girl, not yours." For extra emphasis, she pointed to herself and then at the receptionist, adding a head cock with each point. "Now we are going to leave, but just know that if you ever imply that any of the Simms or Garwin children are out of control, you better hope that God will have mercy on you because I sure as hell won't. I will be behind that desk and I'll be whoopin' your skinny little ass before somebody can get in here and stop me. Have a nice day. Let's go Grace."

She sat behind her desk looking terrified. Beth snatched the door open and Reid was laughing hysterically as he took Grace's hand and said "Brett, we're leaving. I think we've caused enough grief for one day." He followed and both children were smiling as they looked back at the receptionist. Grace stuck her tongue out as the door swung shut.

Reid reached down and picked Grace up by the belt loop of her skirt. She was hung like an upside down "V" as they walked out the door. She screamed. "UNCLE REID PUT ME DOWN! MOMMA!" She looked back and laughed. "Reid, why are you man handling my child?" He smirked. "'Cuz I wanna." "Well she's causing a scene and we wouldn't want that, now would we," she said sarcastically as he set her back upright. Grace slapped his leg as hard as she could. "Ouch, that hurt butt munch. No wonder she kicked your butt," he said looking at Brett. Brett glared up at his father. "She did not." Grace laughed with a slightly evil edge. "Did so and you know it." "What happened," Reid asked. Brett spoke first. "She pushed me first, so I turned around and pushed her back- OWW," he said as Reid popped him in the back of the head. "Don't hit, push, kick, slap, or hurt girls. Especially the ones in that family. You know Beth has a nasty temper that she seems to have passed it on," he said, stage whispering the last part. Beth turned. "I'm sorry, maybe if she wasn't in the same school and town as a Garwin, she'd be ok." She then looked at Brett. "The part about school wasn't true. You're a very well behaved young man," she said and he smiled. "Still got his butt kicked by a girl. And not even a very big one," Reid said rubbing the hair on top of Grace's head. She smacked his hands away. "You are messing up my hair," she said slowly. He laughed and readjusted the bow that sat upon her head. "I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to upset you." That's what she was. The princess. She had always been princess to everyone: grandma, grandpa, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler. She had gotten a four poster bed that only reinforced this idea. The tops of the posts were little golden crowns and the very head of the bed was the opening of a castle.

"That's alright, but don't do it again please." "Of course your majesty," he said. She beamed. "Are you and Ant Stephani coming over today?" Beth chuckled as they reached her truck and his car. "Aren't you going to invite Brett?" Grace studied his face while casually tapping her busted lip. "He can stay at home." "Grace, what is wrong with you?" Brett glared. "I didn't want to come over anyway." Reid looked down at Grace. "Yes we're coming over. We'll see you in time for dinner," he said as he opened her door and she climbed in. He kissed her on the forehead then looked at Beth. "I'll see you later tonight. Ask Tyler what kind of alcohol he wants for today." She nodded and then leaned down to Brett's level. "Do you want me to ground her," she asked and he grinned evilly. "Yes please." She laughed and gave him a hug. "Ok, I will." She stood up and waved good bye as she climbed in the truck and started home.

"You know what you did was wrong don't you?" Grace sighed. "Yes momma, I know." "And you know that you deserve to get a spankin' don't you?" Grace looked down and her voice seemed slightly nervous. She didn't like where this was going. Now Beth and Tyler didn't beat their children, but they would spank them every once in a while, when they did something truly bad. "But… I think that as long as we keep this between us, I'll just tell your father that you got one. You just have to look kinda sad when he tells you what you did was wrong and gives you the whole right and wrong speech," she said as she turned. Grace looked up knowing that they were not home yet. "You're buying me ice cream for beating Brett up," she asked as she looked at the red Dairy Queen sign. She pulled around to the drive in and ordered two chocolate fudge sundaes. She didn't speak until after they had gotten their order and she stopped in the parking lot. "I bought you ice cream because you were standing up for your brother. It's wrong to push someone when their back is turned. If you hit someone again though, you will get a spanking. Do you understand?" "Yes ma'am." "Why'd you do it," she asked. "I told you, he pushed Aiden." Beth laughed. "You know what I mean. What caused it? I thought you like Brett." Grace huffed. "I DO! But apparently Miss Lucinda Hardy likes him and knows I do so she went around telling everyone I do. So of course he started teasing me about it and I got mad. So I pushed him and Aiden saw that he was bothering me so he said something to him. And when he turned around to walk away, Brett shoved him so I just jumped on him and I started hitting him. I'm really sorry." Beth looked confused for a second. "So you _do_ like him, but he can't know that?" Grace nodded and said thickly through a bite of ice cream. "Exshactlay." She swallowed. "Mom, this is the 4th grade. That's how it works." Beth rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I am so glad I don't have to deal with that drama." Grace nodded. "You have no idea."

"I thought you liked Grace," Reid said. "Dad, I do, but it's the 4th grade. You don't just tell a girl that you like her. It doesn't work that way." Reid smirked as he looked to make his turn. "Well you still don't ever, ever, ever swing at a girl. It's wrong and I should tear your little butt up for it, but it looks like she already did." He looked down at Brett, who was glaring malevolently up at him. "She did not," he said. Reid poked at his lip. "I think the evidence is stronger than your idea of what really went down." He batted at his father's hand. "Just wait. She's got her mother's blood in her. And those women are completely stubborn, unmanageable, and you are gonna fall in love with her." Brett scoffed. "Nuh-uh." Reid started messing with Brett's sandy blonde hair (Steph and Reid combination). "You like her, you wanna kiss her." "I DO NOT," he said crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Brett and Gracie sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Brett couldn't help but smile at his father's childish antics. "You're so immature dad." But secretly, he thought that maybe, just maybe, his dad was right.

**I'm so sad this is over. But all things must end eventually. I will probably right a continuation of this story after I write my 'The lost boys' one, and possibly 'Stand by me' (both excellent movies by the way). So please review this last chapter and let me know if another story will even be worth it. Thanks for stickin' with the story.**


End file.
